Jail Bird
by Dagon's Blood
Summary: In prison's clutches, Alfred's life is controlled in every aspect. Though there is just one person in his life who holds this control, and it isn't the warden. It's his Russian cellmate, whose intentions are less than pure. Prison AU Noncon/dubcon RusAme slash
1. Chapter 1

**Warnings: **Non consensual sex in the future (however not in this chapter), violence, etc. If you are aware if you do not enjoy this, please don't read it. And if you end up not enjoying it, please don't flame. Thank you.

* * *

As the bus entered through the iron, barb-wired gate to approach the nearly windowless, concrete building off in the distance, Alfred wondered on how he had even gotten himself into this position. Never in a million years did he'd end up here...well, maybe _that_ wasn't quite true. Or maybe it was. Whichever the case, he'd certainly never thought he'd get _caught_ performing such a crime. It was an accident...a mishap that landed him in this federal prison, doomed to spend the rest of his youth behind bars. One does not rob a bank with a loaded gun and get away with it with a slap on the wrist.

Sighing to himself, the blond averted his eyes from the absolute dismal setting he saw behind the pane of glass. The stormy weather matched his attitude...20 years in prison. Twenty _years_. Alfred wasn't even 20 yet, and here he was, stuck in prison for such a long time. And it wasn't just any prison...it was the kind of prison that all crooks of such a degree were sent to. Rapists, murderers, serial killers...it was safe to say that Alfred was certainly terrified of what may come. He'd heard stories of such prisons...he'd known people who'd experienced the horrors of such a place. He shuddered at the memories of retold stories. How deeply he hoped he would never have to deal with such a thing.

Alfred was lead to the furthest cell in the standard security wing. The door was unlocked and he was tossed in. "Treat him well, Braginsky." The guard cackled and shook his head as he soon sauntered off, keys swinging around his finger.

The person in question was sitting on the bottom bunk with a book in hand. He was rather thick, a large man, though probably not entirely muscle- just large bones and thick. Definitely not fat or chubby, though. He had a strong Russian nose and ashen hair that hung over his forehead enough for him to flip it just the right amount. "Privyet, I take it you are here to stay?"

Alfred stumbled into his cell, flinching as the barred door was shut behind him. The cackling of the guard was rather unnerving, especially when he saw the man that must have been "Ivan Braginsky." He was tall and thick...his strength undeniable. It contrasted starkly with Alfred's teenage form; the man could probably snap him in half if he wished.

"Isn't everyone here to stay...?" Alfred questioned in a shaky voice, meandering off to the opposide side of the cell in what he hoped to be an unnoticeable fashion. Everything about the man intimidated the nervous blond...his accent, his build...it was absolutely nervewracking.

"For more than ten years, that is for sure," the Russian man laughed as he closed his book and set it aside. "Welcome, I am Ivan. And you? We are going to be sharing living space, I don't see why we shouldn't be on first name basis with one another." The Russian man had an unnerving smile about him. Something that you would think was hiding something. Definitely hiding something, how sweet he acted. This was prison.

"Alfred. Alfred F. Jones..." the blond mumbled, still backing up a little. The sickly sweet smile plastered on the man's face did nothing to assuage his fears. And he was stuck with the man for the next twenty years, it seemed. Though Ivan did seem to be trying to be friendly...but Alfred wasn't sure if he trusted the man's nice act or not. The guy just exuded an aura of uneasiness...though that could have just been him freaking out too much about the whole prison deal. Either way, the younger male kept a safe distance from the man, not wanting to risk anything.

"You get the top bunk!" Ivan giggled as he tabbed the metal bar. "Be careful when you climb the ladder, it's a little rocky. I've knocked my head several time trying to get up there." He shrugged and leaned back, picking up his book again. "Things are rather quiet around this time of the evening- we get let out for three meals a day, at eight, one and six, and we get two two hour intervals to go out into the courtyards or to the craft rooms."

Alfred didn't really want to approach the bed just yet, since Ivan was there, so instead he pulled up the lone wooden chair that was located in the corner of the room and took a seat. So he'd missed dinner, huh? Well...the food there probably wasn't the greatest anyway. And he was stuck eating it for the next 20 years. The blond wanted to cry at the thought he wouldn't sink his teeth into another cheeseburger until he was almost 40. Thinking such dreary thoughts, the boy kept quiet, not really wanting to converse with the Russian. He was big and scary and intimidating.

"You look a little somber," Ivan chuckled as he looked over the top of his book. "How long are you in for?" he asked, perking up a little as he moved to a topic that was always lucrative and ripe with information. Information he could use and warp to his advantage. "I am here for life, sadly. But luckily I have possibility of parole!"

Ivan was in for life. Considering his exterior...that did not sound good. With wide eyes, Alfred responded hesitantly, his fear still edging obviously into his voice as much as he tried to supress it, "T-twenty years. Robbed a bank. Killed the teller and a few others. Now I'm here..." Okay, so the blond hadn't actually killed anyone, but he figured that it'd give him an edge if he said he did...that maybe Ivan would take him as some kind of threat and back off...though the young man probably needed a miracle for that. "What're you in for?"

"Oh, only twenty years for that? They went easy on you!" Ivan laughed as he shook his head. "Oh, I owned a...business let's say. People got hurt that may have ended in deaths. I sold a lot of 'medicine'." It was a little too easy to decipher Ivan's words. He was a drug lord, a powerful one, and he had locked himself away for life. Luckily with the chance of parole, but he still wasn't getting any younger.

The younger male understood Ivan perfectly. So he was stuck with an intimidating drug lord for the remainder of his time in prison. Yeah. That was comforting. Alfred nodded, trying to work on his confidence. When in the presence of murderers and rapists, he needed to have a strong appeal. That he wasn't one to be fucked with. Unfortunately, with his build and appearance...it probably wasn't going to happen. "So how long have you been here already..?" Maybe Ivan had bettered himself in his time in prison and moved past the...violent and drug dealing phase of life? Oh god, alfred certainly hoped so.

"Oh, almost a year now... It's been a long while, really. The days don't pass very quickly here. Not the way I am spending them. So boring, really," Ivan sighed dramatically as he tossed his book to the side of the mattress. "I'm so glad that I have a new cellmate now, it gets terribly lonely. Not to mention I haven't seen a woman in over a year," he teased, though he tried to make it sound lighthearted.

Alfred flushed deeply, frowning at that as he averted his eyes, replying petulantly, "I'm manly, dammit. I'm just not fully grown yet..." Sure, his height was probably set for life, but his build hadn't fully developed yet! He was only 19! Ivan was being ridiculous. After a couple of moments of pouting, the intimidating factor of the scenario returned. Ivan was a _murdering drug lord_ and he'd only been in the slammer for a year. Not even a year. Alfred grimaced, not sure of what to think of that.

"I am teasing," Ivan laughed, "I am not about to waste my sexual energy on someone like you. I could get a conjugal visit if I _really_ wanted." It was...mostly truth. "What do you like to do, Alfred? They aren't going to let us out until tomorrow moring, we need to find something to do. Oh, and there is a library here, you can check out books. It really helps with boredom."

Alfred...hadn't even considered the sexual implication the Russian's words held. He'd merely been trying to defend his masculinity. He flushed deeply, though he was relieved at the words that the man wasn't planning on doing anything to him. The did help the blond calm down considerably...he'd been so afraid with being raped or shanked in prison. Though Alfred didn't quite trust the drug lord yet, he was certainly feeling a bit better now.

"What can we do in a prison cell...?" Alfred asked, folding his hands together. Did they have any source of entertainment with them? He wasn't too sure.

"We mostly just sleep... I read, I try to stay out of trouble, as well as I can while still running the illegal trade within the prison," Ivan yawned as he stretched and hugged his pillow. "We get television privileges if you are good, it's in the lunch room- but if you've had those privileges taken away then you' have to eat in your cell." Ivan was very versed in the ways of the prison. He'd gotten into a lot of scuffles and fights with the system.

"Illegal...trade...?" Alfred grimaced, his eyebrows furrowing. So Ivan was still doing illegal things while behind bars. That did nothing to ease his discomfort.

"Well, yes. I have to keep something of a hobby for myself, or else I am never going to survive an entire lifetime in this cage!" Ivan snorted, not at all amused by Alfred's horrific response to hearing that he was still well in depth with the criminal world, even behind bars.

"Ah well, yes, I suppose so." Alfred wasn't about to argue with the man. He was large, dangerous, and intimidating. The blond had to watch his back in sketchy places such as prison, and if it meant kissing ass, he would gladly do it. Or just merely agreeing with someone over a moral argument. Anything to keep himself safe.

"So how do you think a pretty little thing like you is going to survive here?" Ivan asked as he crossed his leg over his hip and folded his arms behind his head. He had a devilish smirk on his features, but he didn't seem to be saying any of these things in heavy tone- he acted like it was nothing but a game, or a friendly chat. Which as far as Alfred knew, it was.

"I beg your pardon?" Alfred asked, an obvious look of discomfort spreading across his features. He had...an idea of what the underlying meaning of that question was, but he surely didn't want to think about such wretched, horrifying things. Neverless, the question intrigued him, and with his morbid curiosity, he asked for clarification.

"Someone as nice looking as you isn't going to last long here. You're smaller than most of the men here. And you might be strong, but I can guarantee that however many it takes, someone is going to try and break you," Ivan promised with a shake of his head. The things that he vowed to Alfred were not someone a person would want wished upon them.

"B-break me?" Alfred paled, not liking the man's words. The things Ivan uttered reeked of the greatest fears he'd had when he entered this prison: that someone would try to hurt or violate him. Probably both. A sick, horrifying knot twisted in his stomach, making him feel extremely uncomfortable, unwell, and _afraid_. "N-no, I don't want to be broken. How do I avoid it? Can I?" The man...didn't seem like the safest or friendliest of people, but at least he didn't seem to have any intention of harming him. Maybe he'd help the blond out a little.

"Don't go anywhere alone." That was really the only advice Ivan could give. "Or try to make a big splash so everyone knows you are not to be trifled with." That wouldn't stop Ivan from doing it, though.

"Make a big splash...? Like..." Alfred sighed, his shoulders sagging a little. He wasn't sure if he _could_ make a big splash. With his slender body and physical inferiority, the boy wasn't sure if _anything_ he did would make a 'big splash.' He felt stuck and alone. Curling in on himself, he rested his head on his knees. He felt absolutely hopeless.

"Beat someone up... Stab them... Of course, if you do that you are likely to get time in the hole. I wouldn't recommend it. Just keep your head down and your eyes open." Ivan was less than honorable, but he could tell when someone needed help. "Just get to sleep, we'll see how you work in the morning."

"Okay..." Alfred mumbled, standing from his chair and hesitantly slinking up to the bed, keeping his eyes on Ivan the entire time. Sure, so far he hadn't pulled anything...in fact, he seemed to be trying to help, but the paranoid blond was worried nonetheless. He climbed the bed and got to the top bunk as quickly as possible, burrowing himself in the uncomfortable mattress. He didn't even know if he would be able to sleep that night, with all of his anxiety.

The lights were all turned off soon enough and there wasn't a peep from Ivan all through the night. And at eight in the morning sharp, rollcall was shouted out and Ivan was up immediately. He looked up to the top bunk, waiting for Alfred. "Wake up, or you'll lose privileges for being late." He didn't want the boy to get off to too rough of a start.

Alfred didn't want to get out of bed. He wanted everyone to fuck off and leave him alone, because dammit, the blond was _not_ a morning person. However, he knew if he didn't there would probably be hell to pay. With a groan, the younger male nearly fell off the top bunk, groggily moving to stand beside Ivan.

Rollcall was taken care of and the doors were thrown open. "Are you coming to breakfast?" Ivan asked as he took a couple steps outside the cell. "You only have an hour to get it."

Alfred contemplated his options. He could go get food, which was probably horribly disgusting anyway, or sleep. He rubbed his eyes a little, standing there trying to debate whether breakfast was worth it or not. This could be a good time to get familiar with his surroundings, he supposed. Besides...Ivan was proving to be pretty helpful. Alfred didn't quite trust him, but...he figured it could have been worse. "Y-yeah. I guess so..." He followed the Russian man out of the cell.

"Oh good! And you might want to take a shower, after your meal." Ivan couldn't help but smirk as he said that. "Mhm, in the morning and after dinner is the best time to shower. Less of a chance of assault. Which I know you will like, with that pretty face of yours." The Russian snickered and rolled his eyes. Like Alfred would need it.

"Oh, really? Well...thanks. Thanks for the advice..I'll be sure to use it." Alfred gave Ivan a weak, nervous smile, continuing to trail after the man. Ivan seemed to want to help him out...and he himself was kind of intimidating. Maybe sticking around him would fend off any possible assaulters. He had to speed up his pace to keep up with the man, throwing glances over his shoulder to make sure nobody was preparing to attack him. God was he nervous. "Hey..uh..would you mind showing me around the place? Like just...show me the works? I'm not sure exactly how to..uh..._do_ prison..." He could use a familar's guidance.

"Oh, of course, if you'd really like that." Ivan nodded and grinned. He was more than happy. He was _very_ happy to do this. "The food here is actually bearable- not what you would expect, really. It's almost like they want to keep us comfortable instead of punish us!" But then again, they said now that prison was for rehabilitation and not a punishment. That, or both.

Alfred let out a sigh of relief, now fully striding beside the man. It might not have been ideal...becoming friends with an intimidating drug lord, but it would have to do. Besides...Ivan hadn't done anything horrible or ill-intentioned as of yet. Maybe he could trust him. Smiling at the idea of good (or at least decent) food, Alfred nodded, "Ah, my day just got better. I thought I'd be stuck with that gruel you see on TV for the next 20 years..." He gave off an uneasy laugh, scratching the back of his head.

"Hah! You would be surprised how different things are from the television." Ivan snorted and showed Alfred to the cafeteria. "Come on, get in like and grab your tray." Ivan was already heading for the line. And everyone seemed to part for him. Which was hard to look past. "Now just say yes or no when they offer you something. They offer you about five things every day, not everything is appetizing." Ivan usually got everything, though. To keep strong.

Alfred noticed how the line seemed to just...part for Ivan. He wasn't sure if he should feel afraid or relieved by this development. On one hand, it could mean that friendship with Ivan would render him a force not to be fucked with...no pun intended, but on the other hand...why was he so feared? Alfred swallowed nervously, debating upon whether he should follow Ivan to the front of the line or not. He ended up grabbing his tray and standing there meekly, shifting his weight between his feet.

Ivan looked over his shoulder, frowning as he saw Alfred wasn't behind him. "Hurry up." He was giving Alfred a treat, skipping all the others! He'd think Alfred would be excited for that. He got all his food and waited for Alfred, one hand on his hip while the other held his tray. The food was almost like what could be found in high school lunches- though perhaps a little more quality. Not bad, not good, either.

Alfred jolted forward with that, scurrying to the front of the line. He cowered under the hard stares of the other inmates, glad that Ivan had his back. He quickly decided what he did and did not want, receiving his food graciously before joining Ivan. He gave him a sheepish smile and mumbled a "sorry," hoping he didn't look like too much of an idiot. "S-so...where are we sitting?" He assumed he was sitting with Ivan...

"Over here," Ivan replied with hum as he took a seat at an empty table. "This is where I always sit." And no one else dared to sit there. "You're more than welcome to sit with me here every day. But only if you'd like." Ivan wasn't forcing anyone to do anything. "After this I can show you to the shower!"

"Ah...okay." Alfred muttered, sitting next to the man at the lonely table. He wondered if anyone else would be joining them. He kind of hoped so...it was a bit unsettling how everyone seemed to avoid the man. Wasn't he doing drug business in the prison? Wouldn't he have _some_ sort of friends with him? He picked up his fork, twirling it around in the noodles he was given. At least the food looked like _food_. He was expecting some sort of slop. "Uh..so...are the showers like in the movies too? Like...if you drop the soap..." His voice trailed off, but it was obvious what he was implying with his words.

Ivan snorted and smirked at Alfred, leaning in a little, "You don't even have to drop the soap." He snickered as he pulled back again. "But that's just if you let your guard down. Most people here aren't actually that opportunistic."

A chill was sent down Alfred's spine with the first bit. Just the way Ivan had said it...smile on his face and all. The boy forked another bite of food into his mouth. Regardless, the news that most people weren't that opportunistic relieved him. He'd just have to be careful. "Well..then I guess I'll just keep my guard up and hope I have the strength that's needed to fend people off." He sighed dramatically, "Why couldn't I have been ugly? Or taller or somethin'."

Ivan snickered and shook his head. "You're fine." He didn't think Alfred was too bad. He was good looking, enough to be a hazard to himself in prison- almost baby-faced. He was something that Ivan wanted. But he wouldn't let Alfred know that.

Alfred wasn't sure how exactly to respond to that. "I'm..fine? What do you mean? I think I'm pretty damn sexy. Fuck, I _know_ I'm pretty damn sexy. I'm...so screwed." He pouted, taking another bite of the cafeteria food. Maybe he should have felt relieved that Ivan didn't think he was that attractive, but the boy was proud. Especially of his looks. Women fawned over him...surely he was sexy.

"Arrogance isn't pretty, despite your cute face," Ivan snorted as he rolled his eyes. Alfred sure was full of himself. but he was also confident- which was attractive. Ivan wanted to break that confidence. He went back to his food and soon finished, waiting for Alfred.

"It's not arrogance if it's true." Alfred mumbled petulantly, stuffing food into his mouth in a quicker fashion. He finished soon after Ivan, looking at the man expectantly. "So...what do we do with our trays? And where's the bathroom..." Alfred was truly clueless on how this place worked.

"We set our trays on the counters over there," Ivan explained as he got up to show Alfred to the counters. "The bathroom is in out cell- don't worry, it works and everything, no smell." Ivan pulled Alfred's back to the hallways and yawned. "But if you have to piss, people mostly just go in the showers."

Great. So Alfred had to take a shower where so many men before him had pissed. How disgusting. Alfred trailed after Ivan to the counters, mindlessly setting his tray aside as he shrugged, "Yeah...I kinda had to piss. But I'll hold it, I guess..." He blushed, scratching his head awkwardly. "Are you taking a shower as well?"

"I might as well." Ivan shrugged as he showed Alfred to the shower and pointed to the doors. "There it is, let's go. We leave our jumpsuits on the hooks inside and there are towels and soap and shampoo in there, waiting for us." They actually took very good care of the inmates. Which seemed a little hypocritical. Ivan thought they should be harder on them.

Alfred nodded, cautiously entering the shower room, making sure Ivan was right behind him. He didn't exactly want to take a shower alone...at least not in these circumstances. He felt that he could trust Ivan at least...to an extent. Standing at the entrance idly, the boy hesitated in taking his jumper off, unsure of what exactly he should do. Several naked men lined the walls...it was a bit awkward.

Ivan didn't seem awkward at all. He came in naked and pushed past Alfred to take one of the empty showers. No one really batted an eye at the newcomers- just acknowledged they were there and went back to their own showering. Ivan was already getting warm and wet, wetting his hair and reaching for the shampoo, starting to lather it up in his silver locks.

Alfred flushed, his face turning beat red. Wow. Ivan was...big. In several different ways. He hadn't meant to look at the naked man, but he couldn't help but stare...The man kept in good shape. He had a firm look to his body, a tough build. It was obvious that he spent his free time working out. He had a little bit of a stomach, but it probably helped make him appear ever more tough and intimidating. His more...private regions were above average as well. Much above average. A chill went down the flustered American's spine as he shoved off his own jumper. Damn, was he feeling small and insignificant now.

Ivan definitely noticed the staring. He smirked and washed the suds out of his hair before he turned to look at Alfred full on. "Enjoying the view?" he laughed, a little too loud- enough to make the other men in the room stop and stare at Alfred.

Alfred sputtered, averting his eyes immediately despite the incarnal urge to continue staring at the man's monstrosity of a penis. "N-no! Shut up..." He turned his attention to the shower, grabbing the soap and starting to apply it to his own body. A lot of the men in the shower room seemed to be pretty...muscular as well. Not all of them, but enough to make the blond worry. Maybe he should start working out...

Ivan finished up washing his hair and took the soap, lathering himself up as well, suds all over his body. He soon finished, the spray washing everything away and escaping down the drain. "I'll be outside. Be careful now~" he crooned with a quiet snicker as he started to move over to where the rack of towels and a bench was.

Alfred washed his body faster than ever, not wanting to be stuck in the showers by himself. Of course, he shouldn't be so nervous...but he couldn't help it. He wasn't a large man, at least not as large as these men. He needed to watch his ass.

Following the Russian shortly, the blond burst out of the shower room and smiled sheepishly at Ivan. "Alright. I'm all clean then...now what?" He wasn't completely sure what he was allowed to do in prison...

Ivan was still pulling on his jumper and shrugged. "Oh, I don't know... You can go to the weight room, where most people work out, they have a hobby room, where you can draw. It's also the therapy room. I try to stay out of there." Ivan disliked therapy. Intensely. "Or you can head back to the cell, like I'm planning to."

Alfred pulled on his own jumper, weighing his options. The cell didn't seem as interesting as the other rooms...but he really didn't want to be left alone. He could always check out those rooms whenever he got more accustomed to prison, he supposed. "I guess I could go back to the cell with you. I'm...not sure what there would be to do there though." He mumbled quietly.

"Oh- I could show you to the library. They give us old books that are donated, usually by family members who what to give their loved ones something to read while they're in here. Sadly it's very pitiful, I've read almost everything in there by now." He was going to go crazy without it... "It keeps me busy."

"I guess the library would be nice. I've honestly never been much of a reader...but I'm guessing that I'm gonna have a lot of time on my hands from here on out." Alfred smiled, looking up at the older man. "Do they have any good books?"

"It can be hit and miss, depending on you type. Like I've said, I've read nearly everything in there, most of it I am not fond of, but some can really be heartfelt." Ivan nodded, rerouting to take them to the 'library'. "There are quite a few shelves... You can only check out one at a time, though. So I would flip through a few pages before you decide you want to take it out."

Alfred nodded, "What's _your_ favorite book? Personally, I'm pretty into westerns and shit...but I don't know what books they'd have that would have anything to do with that..." He mumbled, following Ivan to the library. He really was curious as to what books Ivan might be interested in. Being a tough-looking drug lord and all.

"I love science-fiction," Ivan commented with a big grin as he brought Alfred into the little library. It was little more than a small room with three large shelves. "And I love looking for new books. It's hard to find them, now... I started just at one end of a bookshelf and went through another... Now the 'librarian' we have here reserves new books for me. Occasionally i find one I've passed over... But not frequently. I can't pick just one book."

"Ah, yeah. I like science-fiction alright too. With space and shit." Alfred smirked up at the man before entering the 'library', if it could really be called that. Science fiction. Not something he expected...he kinda expected the man to be interested more in gangster books, or some other dark type of genre. Science fiction was nice; something he could relate to. Ivan might not have been too bad after all.

Approaching the bookshelf, the blond thumbed through the books before encroaching upon something with a title that sounded vaguely familiar. Probably a classic of some sort. Alfred shrugged, tugging it out of its place on the shelf before heading over towards the librarian to rent it.

Ivan smiled as he watched Alfred check out his first book. It was heartwarming to see that- he had someone to relate to it seemed. "I'm glad you found something," he chortled as Alfred came back to the entrance. "I can recommend some books, when you're done with that one," he said as he made a move to return them to the cell.

Alfred smiled, somewhat excited by the thought. "That'd be great! Thanks...I look forward to it. Then maybe we could discuss it or something..." Before prison, such a notion probably wouldn't interest him as much. However, now he had a lot of time on his hands. Maybe Ivan and him could have some sort of reading circle going on.

"And there are clubs of sorts, they've formed in here... Not like gangs. Clubs. Like, they have one for performing Shakespeare I think..." Ivan seemed to hold disdain for the idea, it looked like. "You could ask around and find one you enjoy. I prefer to stay in my cell, though. Unless I am dealing business." Or with 'company'.

"O-oh. Okay. I just figured we were going to be spending a lot of time together...being in the same cell and all...so I thought maybe it could be something to talk about..." Alfred was pretty outgoing. Very social. While the notion of joining some clubs sounded nice, he was still pretty nervous about the whole prison deal. "Maybe I'll join a club later on."

"I think it would do you good. To reach out to others." Ivan shrugged and brought them back to their cell. He rolled onto his bed and pulled his book out from under his pillow. "I could recommend this book- it is very amusing. A science fiction that came in recently. I can lend it to you after you're done with that one, before I return it."

Alfred smiled weakly, nodding as he muttered, "Yeah...that'd be great. Thanks." He climbed up to his own bunk, falling over onto the bed comfortably. Now that he thought about it, he could use some sleep. Curling up on the mattress, the blond called out, "Hey, I'm gonna get some Zs. Wake me up for lunch, will ya?"

"Alright, if you'd like. Same with breakfast, we have an hour for lunch." Ivan started to flip through his book, very much enjoying himself. He thought nothing more of Alfred, now that he wasn't the object of his direct attention. Except perhaps plotting how he could break him... But that was for later.

Entering the cell as they returned from dinner, Ivan again, went straight for his bed. "That was enjoyable, don't you think?" he commented, mostly just making smalltalk as he sat at the edge of his bed, noticing the guards going around to check and make sure everyone was in their cell. "It's almost time for lock-up." And almost time for him to make his move...

Alfred climbed up to his bunk once more before flopping over. "I suppose..." The food was as mediocre as ever. Though he and Ivan seemed to be warming up to each other. Or, they were in Alfred's mind. Lots of smalltalk and discussion over pointless, little things...lots of Ivan showing him around. Ivan seemed to be more reserved than he was...but at least he seemed to be nice enough. Rolling over, he muttered, "They're not going to make us do roll call again, are they?"

"Not at night, they just check to see if we are in our cells at night. But in the morning, yes. They always do." It was natural to him by now... He was never bothered by it. He used to be. With that thought, Ivan moved up to climb the ladder and sit on the edge of Alfred's bunk, smiling down at him. "How was your first full day?" he teased.

"Better than I thought it would be." Alfred murmured, smiling tiredly back at the Russian. "I'm lucky to have you here. I'll admit, you kinda scared me at first, but you're an alright guy." He chuckled, taking his book out from under his pillow. Were they allowed to read at night? The blond wasn't sure, but he hoped so. Reading sounded good right about now. Nice and peaceful.

"They turn the lights off at nine, but I have mini lights if you'd like one," Ivan said, practically reading Alfred's mind. He hopped down and reached to pull out a little miniature lamp that one would clip to their book in order to read in the dark. "I already have one, here." He took his seat once more and handed Alfred the light, smiling sheepishly to him. "And I'm glad you've gotten over your fear of me. I get that a lot. Well, not the getting over their fear, but the fear."

"Hmm, maybe they haven't gotten to know you." Alfred responded with an exhale, mouthing another thankyou (which felt like the hundredth time he'd mentioned the word that day towards the older man) and accepting the light. "People probably just fear you due to your druglord reputation and kinda intimidating exterior. That's what got me at first. You should smile more or..something." He teased, giggling a bit.

"I already smile plenty." But that only seemed to drive people away further... Maybe it was the way he smiled or something. Perhaps it was too creepy or something. Oh well, whatever. "Well, I'm glad you can see past that." One arm started to sneak around Alfred's waist, as if meaning to tug him in close, feeling him out.

Alfred certainly noticed the arm around his waist, though deemed it of no immediate importance. It was a little..strange...but at this point he doubted that Ivan meant it in any weird sexual way. Shifting slightly in attempt to subtley wave the arm off, the blond smiled suredly and nodded, "Yeah. I think everyone should be given a another chance to prove themselves...You've proven to be nice." He focused his attention on his book.

"Really? That's so sweet of you," Ivan chuckled, placing his free hand over his chest, almost in a mock reply. The arm around Alfred didn't waver. In fact it pulled him in a little tighter, coming off as not so subtle.

Practically pressed up to Ivan's side, the blond sat there stiffly with the most awkward expression on his face. "Uh...I-ivan...is there something up?" He mumbled lowly, a new wave of nervousness enveloping his being once more. What was the man doing? Whatever it was, it was making Alfred anxious. He dearly hoped he hadn't assessed Ivan wrongly.

"No. Why? Is something up for you?" Ivan hummed as his one hand started to frisk and grope up Alfred's side, seeming to be feeling him out. That wasn't weird at all. Nope. He just kept acting like nothing was wrong, nothing was different.

"W-well..no..." Alfred's face was red. How dare the man start groping his side and act like nothing's wrong with this situation? Especially...especially after how much he had emphasized how afraid he was of getting raped in prison. Digging his fingernails into the paperback cover of the book, the boy whispered, "This..this isn't funny, Ivan...please stop."

"Stop what?" Ivan acted as if nothing was happening, hand still groping Alfred's body, feeling him out, touching him in a way that was most definitely not just accidental. Ivan was doing this, and he knew he was doing it. "I'm not doing anything."

Gaining some more courage, the boy persisted, gritting his teeth, "Yes, you are. You're feeling me up and dammit, Ivan, I don't swing that way. Please..." A tremble overtook Alfred's body at that, his voice weakening as the man continued to touch him. He suddenly felt uneasy...why was Ivan doing this?

"That doesn't seem forceful enough to want me to stop," Ivan snickered, finally admitting he was doing something. His other hand soon joined in, feeling up Aflred's middle and down one thigh. "You're not doing anything to stop me besides words. And words don't mean much." Stretching the truth quite a bit, but he could care less.

That shocked Alfred, to say the least. "Because I'd expect you to stop when I tell you to! You're...it's common courtesy that when someone makes it clear that they're uncomfortable with the situation, you stop. Dammit, I thought..." He tried to pull himself out of Ivan's reach, though they were weak attempts. The boy was hoping that maybe the Russian would retreat now that he heard his complaints; Alfred wanted to give him the chance to amend his misdeeds. Ivan...Ivan was supposed to be nice. Supposed to be his new friend in a place of uncertainty who kept him out of harm's way. Alfred wanted Ivan to seize this opportunity and keep his trust. "Please Ivan, just stop..."

"Why should I?" Alfred was presenting himself as prey to Ivan- and that was what he would be treated as if that was how he showed himself. Ivan didn't want to stop, he wanted to have his way with Alfred, and begin the process of forcing Alfred into the role of his bitch. He wasn't going to just stop because Alfred asked him to. Alfred was an easy target for him right then- presenting no other defense than words.

"Because we're friends, aren't we?" Alfred whimpered, gazing back at the man with hurt eyes. "Why are you doing this?" He didn't understand.

"It gets hard here with no women, you know... And I've been here an awfully long while." And Alfred was perfect. "And you're presenting yourself as the...perfect...target..." Ivan leaned in a little, getting a bit more hands on. If he possibly could. He leaned over Alfred now, arms around him and squeezing a little tighter. He was moving in for the kill.

At those words, Alfred stared back at the man in fear. "You...you...y-you cannot be serious..." When Ivan's touches were unyielding, the boy nearly cried, "Dammit! Just...stop!" He smacked away Ivan's hands, edging away from the man to sit back in the corner. He gazed back at the man with eyes of betrayal, holding his pillow to his chest in a manner of defense.

Alfred's pitiful retaliation did nothing to push Ivan back from his goals- Alfred would need to be more aggressive than that to get him to back off. As it was now he was just making himself a riper target to Ivan. "Where do you think you're going?" Ivan crooned as he reached out to grab Alfred's arm.

Alfred struggled against the grip on his arm, flailing it wildly in panic. However, as the betrayal set in, a flare up of frustration came over his senses as well. With a hard look in his eyes, the boy growled, "Get..off of me..you..asshole!" And with that, Alfred brought up his other hand to the man, backhanding him across the face. He seethed in anger, releasing all of the pent up emotions he had had up to that point on the Russian.

Ivan reeled back at the strike, practically jumping away from Alfred. A surprise look came over him, and he started to slink away. The force had been enough to surprise him and get him to back off. He slowly slid down the ladder and disappeared into his own bunk. Alfred had won with his assertive force this time.

A confused look overcame Alfred's features at that, but he was most definitely relieved that the man finally backed off. He sat there for a couple of moments, breathing heavily, rather shooken up. Okay, so maybe he had misassessed Ivan. Maybe..he wasn't such a "nice guy" after all. The blond eventually slid back under the covers, mulling over the fact. The one friend he had in this damned place turned out not to be his friend. The one man he trusted. And to make matters worse, they shared a cell together. Overwhelmed with emotion, the boy began to weep softly. How foolish he had been to think that such a man, such a man that so many other people seemed to avoid, could possibly befriend him. Now Alfred was truly alone in a place filled with moralless crooks. He sniffled, wiping his eyes as he tried to calm himself down. At...at least Ivan had recoiled when he'd shoved him off. If he could keep that up, that meant Alfred would be safe, right?

There wasn't a peep from Ivan for the rest of the night. In fact, he was gone before rollcall. But the guard that took Alfred's roll didn't seem bothered- Ivan must have checked himself out of the cell early under special supervision or something. Because he wasn't anywhere near the cell.


	2. Chapter 2

**Warnings:** Heavy noncon (dubcon if you squint)

* * *

Ivan avoided Alfred most of the day. He spent his time holed up in the library reading, sitting on the floor in the corner. That or eating in the cafeteria. Anything to get away from Alfred. He hadn't expected him to really fight back. Sure, he had goaded him and taunted him. But he hadn't thought Alfred would have really gone and been just as aggressive back to him...

So he just stayed hidden for a bit. They could use the time apart.

Alfred spent the day in his cell, too afraid to leave the room. He had no friends here. And considering how his experience with his first "friend" had gone so poorly, the blond wasn't sure if he could trust anyone else to fill that void. Ivan had been so kind, showing him around the prison, making sure he was safe, only to come back to the cell that evening with dark intentions. Alfred whimpered a little, throwing his library book across the cell. No wonder the man didn't want to discuss books with him. Ivan didn't want to _talk_ with him. He just wanted to get in his pants. Sure, the man had backed off, but only after Alfred had gotten the balls to slap him away. The blond sighed, cradling his head in his arms. How naive he'd been to think that such a large, intimidating man could possibly be nice enough to hang around him all day and keep him safe.

Alfred holed himself up in that cell for a good part of the day. Too scared and nervous to leave, really. However, as the day went on, his stomach began to rumble. He needed food. Noticing that it was almost dinner time, the boy edged off the bunk bed and jumped down to his feet. He supposed he could make it to the cafeteria without getting raped.

Ivan was in the cafeteria to catch the end of dinner, sitting down at his table and nibbling at his food. He didn't feel much like eating, so he just picked at it. After dinner he would have to return to his cell- he didn't really care to. Alfred was there, it would be awkward, there would be silence. Too much silence. He supposed he could just...go right to sleep. That might work. It would make him feel better at the very least.

Spotting Ivan across the cafeteria, Alfred debated upon if he should confront the man. He wanted answers, to be honest. Why did he betray him like that? Lead him on all the way just to crush his trust? And why did he back off whenever he obviously could have taken Alfred just as he damn well pleased? After some grueling minutes of thinking as he waited in the long line, the blond decided that he _would_ confront the Russian. He just needed to.

Walking over to Ivan's table with a tray of food in his hands, the boy awkwardly sat across from the lonely man. He didn't say anything for a few long minutes, trying to think of how to phrase his questions. Eventually, it all came out with one simple word. "Why?"

Ivan didn't look up at Alfred until he spoke. "Why what." It wasn't put in the tone as much of a question. More like he was demanding what Alfred was doing there. He just wanted to avoid this. He dislike the awkward air. Alfred wasn't being pursued or assaulted by him, why should he stick around? He more or less suspected of Alfred asking for a cell change. Wouldn't be the first time.

"Why would you lead me on, acting like you were trying to help me out and give me pointers about how to avoid being raped, and then try to rape me the second the lights went out?" Alfred asked, glaring at the man. Thanks to Ivan, he now no longer had a friend, and it was going to be even more difficult for him to even think about being social with any of the other inmates. What if they turned out to be just like Ivan?

"...I never tried to rape you." Okay time to lie through his teeth. "If you hadn't noticed I backed off when you got physical with me." He needed to be creative. "You lead me on as well." Okay perhaps not the most eloquent thing to say. Whatever he would stick with it. He needed to put that convincing manipulative attitude to work.

"...what? What the fuck do you mean you didn't try to rape me? I told you to back off, and all you said was 'words don't mean much'. When someone tells you to stop, they mean stop." Alfred was livid, sneering at the man. He pouted, crossing his arms and leaned back in his seat as he heard the last sentence. "...What do you mean I 'lead you on'?"

"In my experience, many people I've slept with have told me no in the beginning. They enjoyed themselves in the end." He needed to play himself off as some helpless man who was a victim of circumstance and bad experiences. "You told me you thought I was a good guy. And you...were sweet to me." Man, Ivan was playing himself off to be an easily manipulated man. Fuck.

Alfred was at loss for words, frowning as the Russian spoke. Averting his eyes, the blond sat there awkwardly for a moment. He wasn't quite sure if he believed Ivan. But..."Well, usually when somebody tells you to stop, you should stop. And I do think I told you that I'm not gay..." He flushed, trying to think of how to respond to this. Was it possible that Ivan wasn't that bad of a guy afterall? That it was just a misunderstanding? It seemed too good to be true, to be honest. "I'm sorry I lead you on, I guess..." He didn't feel like he should be sorry, but then again, it seemed appropriate for the Russian's words.

"I'm not gay either." Ivan preferred women, honestly. He didn't mind men. But in all honesty, he would rather have a woman. But he was lonely, and it was a major sausage fest. They didn't allow conjugal visits, either. ...But at the same time he was also grateful for that on some level. "And I already explained that... I thought you were just playing hard to get."

"Well I wasn't. And you scared me." Alfred mumbled, finally taking the time to shovel one bite of mashed potatoes into his mouth. He came out of his cell for a reason, and that was for food. He averted his eyes, remaining silent for a small duration of time as he continued to eat his food, a blatant pout taking over his features. He was relieved though, on some level. The possibility that Ivan hadn't actually been trying to rape him...that he could still be a friend...it was relieving.

Ivan pouted, puffing out his cheeks childishly. "I'm sorry you thought I was trying to rape you. But I wasn't." He crossed his arms, looking rather childishly offended. He needed to make himself as someone who posed no threat to Alfred. For as long as he could, anyway.

Seeing the man with such a petulant look on his face...Alfred merely sighed. If it were any other time about any other topic, he probably would have laughed a bit at the ridiculous look on the large man's face. However, for something as serious as this..he couldn't. It did, however, relieve him further. Of course Ivan wouldn't hurt him. Why would he try to? Feeling better about everything, Alfred nodded and smiled weakly, "Well then...I guess I'm sorry for assuming."

"It's alright. The smaller men in prison are rather quick to assume things. You learn to get used to it." As depressing as it was, this part was true. "After dinner we can't do anything, or I would offer to work out with you. You look like you could use it." Alfred wasn't a scrawny thing, but it was enough for Ivan to be able to tease him about, which was good enough for him.

Alfred frowned, though he did so in a playful manner. "Not all of us can be as big as you." He stuck his tongue out, taking another bite of his dinner. "Besides. What do I need to for when I have a friend like you?" He smirked, trying to get a friendly conversation going."Though I suppose I should work out too. Might as well. What else am I going to do?"

"You shouldn't be relying on me all the time," Ivan mused, eyebrows raising. How cute. "You expect me to protect you, little one? How sweet of you, you think I am your big hero." How ironic.

Alfred blushed, realizing that he'd never vocalized that thought before. "Oh, well...I thought maybe you could help me out? In case I get into a sticky situation? Maybe I shouldn't have assumed as such..." He wasn't pleased with the fact that he was in such a weak and pathetic position at the prison, but he was. The blond could admit he needed help.

"I never said I wouldn't help you. Just don't rely on me," Ivan laughed. He finished his food and pushed the tray away. "We should head back... They will end dinner soon, and they like us to be in ours cells before dinner ends." Ivan went to take his tray back and returned to Alfred, waiting for him, but not sitting down again.

"Oh, okay." Alfred nodded, finishing his food quickly and doing likewise. Giving the man a shaky smile, the boy followed Ivan off to the cell, happy that they'd made amends. And that Ivan was willing to protect him. Feeling a new sense of relief, the blond strutted into the cell with an air of confidence, making way for his bed. It wasn't late, but the boy wanted to read for a while before he slept.

Ivan followed behind Alfred, not linger too long, but not keeping right up behind the other. He liked the view. He was a little disappointed when Alfred went straight for his bed. Why the top bunk...? So difficult. He would enjoy it if Alfred would come down to the ground floor to visit him sometime. He wished he had a clock in view. Doors were closing soon, but he didn't know when, and he wanted to trade in his book.

Alfred lied back on his poor excuse of a bed, reading his book with a new enthusiasm. His fear that he could be attacked began to dwindle, causing him to suddenly feel pretty good with himself. Besides, he wanted to finish this book so that Ivan could lend him his own. He desired the social interaction.

The doors were closed and Ivan was left without a new book that night. He huffed and ended up just lying in bed, head under the pillow. He would just...wait. And bide his time. But as the minutes ticked on he found himself becoming more and more irritated and annoyed and oh so bored. He hated this. He hated everything.

Noticing an odd shuffling in the bunk below him, Alfred took a peak over the side of the bed to see what was going on. When he found that Ivan had his head buried under a pillow, the boy bit his lip and debated whether or not he should say anything. The man looked rather upset; it worried the sympathetic boy. "Hey, Ivan...Is something wrong? You don't look so hot."

"Bored." Ivan pulled his head out and sat up, having to lean forward and hunch in order to avoid hitting his head. "We should do something together to entertain me." It was right then that the lights out call was heard, and the lights soon followed. Ivan grinned as they were left with only the meager light from the halls- very weak. Perfect. "And I know exactly what we should do."

"Oh, really? Like what? It's kinda dark...I'm not sure what we would do besides maybe talk or something." Alfred continued to lean over the side of the top bunk, looking down at the shadow-covered man despite the darkness disallowing him to truly see anything. If Ivan had something in mind, the blond wouldn't mind trying it. He probably knew of more things they could do in the dark anyway.

Ivan chuckled darkly and nodded. He got up to his feet and reached up, promptly grabbing Alfred and yanking him over the rail guard. He was careful not to toss Alfred around too much, but he did want him a little dizzy. He tossed him down under the bunk and tackled him from on top, pinning him down firmly. There was no getting out of it this time.

Alfred nearly yelped in surprise as he was dragged off the top bunk, his teeth clashing together painfully when his back hit the mattress with a harsh thud. He wasn't completely sure what was going on for a moment until Ivan ruthlessly pinned him to the bed, making sure there was no wriggle room for the boy. A dark, cold realization slithered into the younger boy's being as he trembled under Ivan's grip, writhing and struggling against the man uselessly. A note of fear tainted his voice as he whimpered, "I-ivan...what are you-_why_ are you doing this?"

"I'm doing what I want." And with those words, Ivan promptly turned Alfred onto his stomach, wanting to make this as humiliating as possible. He yanked Alfred's jumper down, yanking it off his body and leaving him more or less bare beneath him. He didn't have to explain his feeling or his motives to Alfred. He just did what he wanted.

Realizing that this was _actually happening to him this time_, Alfred started to freak out. The _one_ thing he'd been try to avoid this entire time was going to be finally be done to him by the one man he trusted most. Why had he even trusted him? Why had he given him a second chance? How stupid could he have been? Thrashing and struggling under his captor's hands, the boy began to wail out, calling for anyone's assistance. He didn't know how much he must have screamed out the word "help", but it was to little avail. No one was coming.

Directing his attention to the Russian, the boy seethed angrily, "Stop it! Stop..don't! Don't do this! Please..." He didn't know what else to do but scream. His physical abilities obviously weren't on par with the older man.

"No one is going to come for you," Ivan hissed in his ear as he ripped Alfred's underwear away and tossed it to the ground. "You think the guards care? They think the people in here _deserve_ what happens to them late at night. And if you listen, you're not the only one who's going to be screaming tonight."

Alfred whimpered at the thought. However, he did not cease in his struggling and thrashing, trying desperately to buck the man off of him. He grunted and pleaded with the man, begging him to stop. As his bare ass was exposed to the air, Alfred just protested harder. With tears beginning to form at the edges of his eyes, the smaller blond cried out, "Y-you told me you wouldn't do this! T-that is was j-just a misunderstanding...dammit, I trusted you! I..I thought..." A wretched sob, "I thought we were _friends_. T-that you'd _protect_..me..."

"I lied." Ivan wasn't one to dwell on his conscience- not that he had much of one. He reached for the jumper and used the sleeves to tie Alfred's arms together, so he wouldn't be working on just one arm through the entire deed. He was going to need both hands for this. If he wanted to make Alfred feel a bit less pain. He was just being courteous of course. "I never said I wouldn't protect you, still. This doesn't mean _all_ my words are null and void. Or rather, your assumptions. Not my words."

He dragged his fingers over Alfred's middle and gave him a little pinch here and there, snickering. "Ooh, soft and pudgy~ I like that. Something to hold on to."

"What's the point in protecting me from this if you're just going to do it yourself, you sick bastard." Alfred spat, anger and disgust seeping into his voice. While he did continue to struggle, his efforts and attempts to fight back began to weaken. At this point, the blond knew it was inevitable. This was happening. Nobody was going to happen, and unlike last time, Ivan wasn't going to back off. However, he refused to keep fighting. It was too humiliating to just give up and let the Russian take him. Whining as his arms were tied behind his back and his stomach was fondled, Alfred said nothing and wriggled under Ivan's unwanted touches.

"I don't like sloppy seconds, so you can be rest assured I'm not going to just sit back and let someone else assault you." Without his consent, at least... Only if he wanted. He shoved Alfred's face into the pillow and gave him a smack on the ass. "Bite the pillow, whore." He pushed his jumper down and spat into his palm, lubing up the head of his cock. Oh, this would be good. He couldn't wait to hear the noises Alfred made. He just hoped he didn't hurt his own dick in the process.

Alfred wanted to spat back something along the lines that he didn't want to be raped by _anyone_ period, but as soon as he moved to speak, his face was unceremoniously shoved into the pillow, making it difficult to talk. Or breathe. He writhed against the hand that was firmly pressing him down, his protests and whimpers muffled by the fabric. He refused to bite the pillow as he was told; he refused to do anything Ivan told him to do.

Ivan wasn't about to warn Alfred again, if he didn't want to bite the pillow then he didn't have to. It was his loss. He made sure the ead of his cock was slick, then spat in Alfred's hole, hoping it would help. "A virgin, I'm guessing?" Alfred had gotten all huffy about not being gay, he just assumed. Oh well, he would be tight- hopefully not painfully so, though. Pressing the tip of his cock to Alfred's hole, he offered his last warning, "Get ready."

Alfred clenched his eyes shut, gasping when he felt the man's erection prodding at his hole. Memories of how _big_ Ivan was flashed in his head, causing a pathetic whine to spill from his lips. He stopped struggling for a moment, too focused on mentally preparing himself for the immense pain he was destined to be in. Tears rolled down his face as he sobbed, tightening his jaw and shutting his eyes in a feeble attempt to block out the inevitable pain.

Ivan stroked himself to come further to erection- it wasn't an immediate process of course. He slowly started to push in, with some definite difficulty. Alfred was tight and he was big, there was plenty of room for some complications. He groaned as he got the tip in- and just the tip. Alfred was too tight to push in much else right then. "Relax, you're such a tightass." He reached down to prod at Alfred's hole, hoping to loosen him up a bit.

Alfred couldn't help the sharp cry of pain that tore from his lips as the man began to slowly enter him. Even if it was just the tip, it still stretched his anus painfully far. Digging his fingernails into his hands, despite the restraints, Alfred continued to groan in displeasure. "S-shut the fuck up!" He growled, hatred seeping into his voice as he responded to Ivan's command. How dare he even suggest he consider relaxing in a situation like this? The bastard.

"You know, this could end up being even pleasurable for you if only you would loosen up." Ivan had to try and wiggle a finger in, pushing Alfred's anal walls out, stretching him and hoping not to tear anything. He just wanted relief, he didn't want diseases or blood for either of them. Though that must seem weird, especially to Alfred. "You're going to end up just hurting both of us if you're too tight."

"Yeah, well if you get hurt you fucking deserve it." Alfred growled, whimpering in pain and humiliation as Ivan inserted his finger into his ass. The blond shifted and squirmed uncomfortably, though eventually complied and loosened up like his captor had suggested. He didn't want to prolong to situation. Besides, if he could lessen the excruciating pain he'd have to face, Alfred was going to do it.

There, that was much better. Ivan withdrew his finger and started to sink in a little further, pausing every now and then to add a glob of saliva to the mixture. not very elegant, perhaps, but he didn't want to tear anything- on him or on Alfred. It would all work out soon enough. He just had to work on getting all the way in and loosening Alfred up with a couple thrusts.

Alfred let out more cries and groans of pain as Ivan sheathed his cock further and further within him. Sure, Alfred knew the Russian was big, but just how damn big was he? Gritting his teeth together, the blond buried his face in his pillow, just waiting for the misery to be over.

Ivan sighed as he was finally swallowed up into Alfred's body. "You're taking a lot for a virgin... Are you sure you're not gay?" Ivan teased him as he slowly started to move in and out. It was slow going, most of the spit had dried and the anus wasn't known for being very well lubricated.

"Fucking positive." Alfred grunted out between wails, hissing as the man began to move. He thought that just being penetrated had hurt; Ivan actually moving within him was excruciating. Writhing and gasping and crying out in pain, the boy bit back tears as he was violated. It wasn't just the physical pain that got to Alfred, it was the psychological pain as well. He never felt so humiliated. A man whom he'd trusted so blindly was now taking advantage of his worst fear, exploring parts of him he never wanted anyone to violate. It was absolutely awful.

Ivan on the other hand was enjoying himself in the best of ways. Balls deep in the guts of someone who had never been touched before- prime virgin ass, tight and twitching around his sensitive cock. He hadn't felt this good in a while- he had grown tired of his last toy far too quickly, he hadn't bothered with anyone in a while. Just his hand to keep his company. Well, not anymore. He liked this too much to give Alfred up.

Alfred cried out with every thrust, unable to keep quiet as such a horrible deed was dealt unto him. He wanted to keep quiet. He really did. He could just imagine what kind of pleasure his tormented screams brought to the sadistic bastard. However, he found it nearly impossible as the humilation and pain shot through his veins. How men even found pleasure in this sort of act was unbeknownst to him. To Alfred, it felt miserable.

Ivan stroked at Alfred's hips and ground in against him. "Mmm, you're just so perfect inside." He couldn't help but faster ad deeper, even angling his hips a bit, wondering if he could even bring Alfred some sort of pleasure. Of course, he was doing it for himself. He loved humiliating the ones he had beneath him- it made it all the more better when they started begging for him against their will.

Alfred decided it was best if he just ignored Ivan's comments, focusing on trying to lessen his pain as much as possible. He wished the man would just come inside him and end this misery. Finally biting the pillow like Ivan had suggested, the blond tried to muffle his voice and refrain from making too much of a ruckus. Too embarrassing. Eventually, however, a spark of pleasure did manage to creep up Alfred's spine as a certain part of him was brushed up against. A small moan poured out from the writhing boy, indicating such pleasure. However, it wasn't quite enough to mask over the seering pain he felt in his backside. That much was certain.

Seeing the little twitch in Alfred's body, Ivan started to move faster against that one spot, brushing up against it with the length of his shaft. He reached around, dragging a single finger over Alfred's soft member, tickling it, testing to see if it would start to harden. He was curious if Alfred would really give in that easily, with just this little amount of pleasure... His body was weak.

Alfred's moans escalated as his sweet spot was struck repeatedly. It was absolutely mortifying. How could he find pleasure in the midst of such a lewd and horrible act? He should be screaming, struggling, fighting...and here he was, moaning like a whore. He wouldn't say he enjoyed the scenario, that much he could find relief in, but...just knowing he could actually feel pleasured whilst being raped. It was nearly unbearable.

His moans escalated as his member was stroked lightly, his body now squirming in pleasure rather than pain as it had been just moments before. It wasn't enough to get him to a full erection, but it was enough to strike a reactions. Blushing from the embarrassment, Alfred cried out weakly, "Ngh..stop...p-please...it's...gah!"

"Enjoying yourself?" Ivan growled as he smacked Alfred's ass again and started delving in deeper, then firmly grasping Alfred's cock and beginning to stroke. He wanted to completely humiliate him. He wanted to drag Alfred through the dirt and make him eat shit. Not literally, but theoretically. Emotionally. Psychologically. He wanted Alfred to be his bitch, hands and knees, tongue out, shaking his hips.

"N-no...stop...nghh.." He shuddered as a shiver of pleasure shot up through him, his eyes rolling back as it did so. At this point, Alfred was just glad that the Russian couldn't see his face. As his captor continued to pound into that one special spot of his, the boy just continued to moan and mewl louder and louder. As much as the words burned his throat like acid...the sex actually felt pretty good. Better than good. Fucking amazing. Though it tugged and toiled with his conscience and emotions, physically...he hadn't been in such a state of pleasure in a _long_ time. Pleasure overriding his shame, the boy began to helplessly thrust his hips backward to meet Ivan's, the hand on his cock making him putty under his touch.

"Ooh, enjoying yourself even _more_?" Ivan could definitely see the shake in Alfred's ass and the roll in his hips, the coil in his abdomen, the way his shaft twitched and leaked within his hand. God, this was better than he ever could have imagined. "Just look at you, a complete ass slut... You love cock, don't you?" he purred, his free hand grabbing a hold of Alfred's ass and giving a nice squeeze.

"I'm n-not..like that.." Alfred grunted out, weakly protesting while his body suggested something else. At this point, the boy was no longer worrying about how much of pathetic slut this made him look like...he was purely in it for the pleasure. Moaning out rather wantonly, the deluded prisoner rolled and rocked his hips back on the man's invasive cock, willing it to bury itself deeper inside of him. His thrusting became faster and his groans of ecstasy became louder. Alfred was positive most of the inmates could hear his delighted moans at this point, but he found that, for the moment, he earnestly did not care in the slightest.

Ivan was just as delighted as Alfred seemed to be. He returned the movements with vigor and excitement, shuddering with every clench and grasp around his cock. "So tight... Don't worry, I'll take care of that, soon enough," he teased, reaching forth and grabbing alfred by the hair, fingers sliding through his gorgeous, golden locks. Soon enough, prison shampoo would take care of that luster. He yanked his head back and hissed into his ear, "Such a petty little whore you are... It's a good thing I like that."

Alfred's eyes closed shut as such words were growled into his ear, arousing him more in his current state. Whines and mewls erupted from his mouth with no restraints, his need and lust for the man who was so cruelly driving into him apparent. Without the slightest bit of shame, Alfred cried out, "H-harder! Fuck...fuck me harder, faster, please!" He felt close to his climax. That was all he could focus on.

Oh, Alfred was absolutely perfect. "You like this that much? Oh good... Because I'm not letting you go. Beg for it harder, slut," Ivan demanded as he started moving harder, faster, deeper, as deep as he could get. He needed Alfred to be slutty and wet and eager for him. He was presenting himself as the perfect little bitch, nasty and willing at this point. "See, this is what I mean by they say no at first," he snickered into Alfred's ear, nipping at his neck.

A little bit of shame seeped into Alfred's pleasure-ridden mind with that recollection of the past, though it didn't last long. Obeying the dominant man's command, the boy pleaded even more, "Please fuck me harder! Pound into me harder with your gigantic cock, please, Ivan! I...I n-need it..." He mewled and writhed under the man's care, thrusting back as quickly as he possibly could, eyes rolling back and all. It all just felt so good despite the circumstance...Alfred couldn't help but react as such.

"And are you nothing but a needy little cunt?" Ivan growled as he squeezed Alfred eager cock, looking for the verbal submission in Alfred's reactions. He loved the vocality, he loved the boy's words and his actions and everything about him. Alfred was possibly the best thing to happen to him in prison, so far.

"Y-yes! J-just a needy...needy cunt..fuck, Ivan, please..." Alfred was so close. So close to orgasm. He just needed a little more to send him over the edge. Mewling wantonly, the prisoner spread his legs farther apart in hopes that Ivan would take it as an invitation to do his bidding. His arousal stood at attention, aching for the man's touches, both external and internal.

"You're just a perfect little bitch, aren't you?" Ivan cooed as he smacked Alfred's ass and started fucking him just a little harder- the last bit of energy expended. He was so close, about to come. And Alfred's twitching and spasms were just enough to send him over, filling Alfred up with his seed, even some leaking out around the edge.

Alfred's back arched as he emitted a strangled cry, coming all over the Russian's bed as he was filled. In the peak of orgasm, all of the boy's thoughts and worries were drained as he slumped against the bed, completely exhausted from their tussle. He didn't move or say a word for several moments, merely panting and descending from his orgasm. That had been one of the most wretched, humiliating...pleasurable moments he had ever witnessed. A wash of shame overcame Alfred at that. The fact that he'd enjoyed rape that immensely...he didn't know what to think.

Ivan chuckled darkly and pulled out of Alfred. The poor boy's virgin ass was gaping and dripping with semen. He reached forth and shoved four fingers inside of Alfred's slowly closing hole, though still fluttering about. "This ass is mine. You're my bitch, you understand that?" He wiggled his fingers around a bit, pushing up against the swollen gland in Alfred's ass, trying to drive him crazy from the inside out.

Alfred gasped and wriggled as his sweet spot was tortured, thrusting down on the man's fingers instinctively with that. Though tempted to spat back in the man's face with a big "fuck you"...the weaker male didn't see the value in that. So instead, he hid his face in shame, unable to look at Ivan as he mumbled a quiet "yes." He'd never felt so humiliated. So that's what Ivan had wanted this entire time. For him to be his "bitch." Of all the cellmates he could have had, Alfred had to be stuck with the sociopath. He whimpered as his sweet spot continued to be fondled.

"That's a good boy." And with that, Ivan pulled his hand back and climbed out of the bed, reaching in and picking Alfred up. He pushed him back up onto his bunk, not wanting him in his bed. He figured it was also better for Alfred to recover in his own sheets. And with that, he rolled back into bed, thoroughly relieved and relaxed. That had been one of the best nights in prison so far.


	3. Chapter 3

Alfred woke up just in time for rollcall, his head spinning and groggy from the lack of sleep he'd received last night. The noises that always came with rollcall were blaring in his head, irritating the headache he was already experiencing. On top of it all, his ass still hurt from the activities he'd partaken in the previous night. Alfred wasn't even sure if he could walk that day. He sure as hell didn't want to move. However, he knew he had to get out of bed for rollcall. The consequences for not obeying the prison's rules were much more dire than his desire for rest.

Ivan was up for rollcall and looked over to Alfred, arms crossed, wondering when he was going to get up. The guards were coming- and Ivan didn't like drama going on in his cell. "Alfred, get up. Or I'll carry you." He wasn't at all put off by the idea. He would do whatever it took to keep the peace.

Alfred didn't really want the Russian to touch him at all after last night's events. With a tired groan, the boy scrambled out of bed, managing to jump down to his feet before a shot of pain crawled up his spine. The pain in his ass was only amplified while standing. Dammit. Holding onto the bedpost for support, the blond eagerly awaited the security guards to come on by so that he may finally be able to rest once more.

Rollcall was taken and the doors were opened, though Ivan didn't leave right away. He turned to Alfred and frowned, grabbing him by the arm. "Before we go out along our merry way, let's get a few things clear. I need to set down the guidelines." There were rules if Alfred was going to be his bitch. He had standards that needed to be met.

Alfred grunted in distaste when the older man grabbed onto his arm, though he didn't struggle against it. Instead, he directed his gaze towards the ground, mumbling in a low, wary voice, "What do you mean by 'guidelines'?" He didn't really want to talk to Ivan anymore after last night. He didn't want to converse with him, look at him, be around him. He just wanted to curl up on his bed and sleep the day away...his ass was absolutely killing him.

"There are rules you need to follow," Ivan huffed, snapping his fingers in Alfred's exhausted face. He looked ready to drop. "Just pay attention and then you can do whatever. Rule one, you are not allowed out of my sight for more than ten minutes unless I know you are in the cell." This was to keep Alfred out of trouble. "Rule two, you are not to converse or interact with any other inmates without my say so." Also to protect Alfred. "Rule three, you are not to do _anything_ more or less without my say so. If you want to do something, you ask me. Odds are if you are polite about it, I will say yes. And if you do not ask, I will punish you. And rule number four, you do as I say."

Alfred flinched as Ivan continued in his list of atrocious rules, his face paling at the obscurity of them all. So basically he couldn't do, say, or go anywhere ever without confronting the man first? That seemed pretty...irrational. Definitely irrational. Defiance bubbled up in his gut as he glowered up the man, spatting, "And what makes you think I'm going to abide by these rules? I _could_ always just request another cell, you fucking psycho. Then I don't have to deal with any of your bullshit."

"I will still find you, I will still make you my bitch. Oh, and you must call me 'sir'. Ivan is too familiar, and I don't much care to be called any of the names you're thinking about." Ivan smirked and let Alfred's arm go, turning to the cell door. "Just know that if you don't follow the rules, I will punish you anyway- oh and I'll have to go into different levels of punishment... Maybe later. For now, breakfast. Come on. Unless you're staying here."

"Like I'm going to dine with you after all of this. Fuck you." Alfred was livid, unable to look at Ivan with any other emotion than comtempt and outrage. Everything about the man just stirred hateful and angry feelings within his gut. How he betrayed him, lied to him, humiliated him, _raped_ him...and now he expects him to simply lie down and take this bullshit? Hell no.

Ivan was taking no lip from Alfred. he struck him across the cheek- not nearly as hard as he could have, but enough to get his point across. "I do not tolerate sass. Now either stay here and sleep or read or whatever you'd like, or you may come with me. However you can not go to the cafeteria alone." Ivan wouldn't let him- too many fights happened there.

Alfred recoiled as he was slap, taking a step back away from the man. The sting was enough to bring tears to his eyes, though not enought for any of them to actually fall over. Glaring back at Ivan, he responded incredulously, "So basically I'm not allowed to do jack shit without your fucking permission? What's even...why are you doing this? Is this what you get off on? Being a gigantic fucking bully!" A vile taste appeared in his mouth as he sneered at the man. "I can't believe I thought you genuinely wanted to help me. That you might have actually been a nice guy."

"You shouldn't have tried to make friends with anyone. It's easier to go this path alone." Ivan leered down at Alfred and turned back to the cell door again. "I'm going for breakfast. You may come if you would like, otherwise stay here. And yes, you are exactly right, you are not allowed to do 'jack shit' without my permission."

Alfred rolled his eyes, biting back the urge to spat another "fuck you" at the man before simply climbing back up to his bunk. Regardless of the fact that he wanted to spend as little time with Ivan as possible, the boy's ass was in pain and all he really wanted to do at the moment was sleep. He curled up on the mattress and repressed the tears that were threatening to spill over. He sniffled and wept softly, regretting everything that had lead up to this moment. The trust, the sentence, the bank robbery...This was going to be a long 20 years.

Ivan was gone, off to get his meal. And he didn't return for several hours. When he returned he was carrying a new book, looking up at Alfred from under the bunk. "Are you going to stay up there all day? You have to eat you know." Alfred was just turning out to be a big bummer.

"My ass hurts. Shut up." Alfred moaned, still groggy and tired from his nap. He rolled over, trying to get comfortably situated on the mediocre mattress. He wished Ivan wouldn't say things like that: like he actually gave a shit. The only reason he'd care if Alfred ate or not was because he wanted the boy to stay alive in order for the Russian to rape and torture him some more.

"Whatever." Ivan rolled his eyes and rolled into the bed. "I was going to take you to the gym, but I think that can wait. You're obviously in pain." Ivan didn't want to aggravate the pain. But he did have some...business he needed to take care of with Alfred late that day. before lights out, definitely. "Before dinner I'm taking you somewhere."

"Like hell you are. I'm staying right the fuck here, asshole." Alfred growled, rolling over one last time to bury his face in his pillow. He didn't even want to _go_ to dinner actually. His lower regions were aching, and he knew that if he even mustered up the ability to walk, it would be a limp. Not exactly something he wanted to show to all of the other inmates. Of course, they all probably knew about last night's activities by now just by his screams alone, but all the same, it was just too humiliating for him to leave the cell.

"Who said you had a choice?" Ivan snapped angrily, coming over and yanking Alfred down to the ground off his bunk. "I've had it with your sass." He shoved him to his knees, and started to push the pants of his jumpsuit down. "You're going to repay me with your mouth. You are to call me _'sir'_ and nothing else. Not any vulgarities, not Ivan, nothing."

Alfred's eyes widened as he looked up the man in horror. Ivan wanted him to...blow him? It wasn't an unfathomable notion, considering what _else_ the cruel man had done, but the blond sure as hell didn't want to do it. His shocked expression morphed into a look of defiance as he attempted to stand, refusing to commit such a vulgar act.

"And if you bite, I'll punch your teeth out. Don't think I'm just giving empty threats," Ivan warned as he leered down at Alfred, pushing his pants down just enough that he could pull his cock out, stroking to bring himself fully to erection. "If you look around the prison you'll see plenty of men without teeth. They defied the larger men around the prison as well."

Fear struck Alfred's heart with Ivan's every word, and he began to shake his head frantically, backing away from the larger man. A frightened scowl was apparent on the boy's face as he scooted away to the other side of the cell, his eyebrows stitched in disgust. "H-hell no. I'm not..no. I refuse." He wasn't going down without a fight.

Ivan grabbed Alfred by the hair and shoved his face into his crotch. "You think your words mean anything? Just take your punishment, it will be better for you in the end." Ivan really didn't want to punch Alfred's teeth out. That was unattractive, not to mention he would hurt his knuckles if he did so.

Tears streamed down Alfred's reddening face as he sobbed softly, though he reckoned the man's words were the truth. He probably would be better off if he just complied...he didn't really want his teeth punched out. At this point, Alfred was positive that Ivan wouldn't think twice if he had to do such a thing. Sniffling a little, the younger man began to stroke Ivan's cock, unsure of exactly what to do. He'd never really had to do anything like this before. So instead, he stalled the inevitable, trying to tie his captor over with just his hand.

"I didn't say you were going to please me with your hand," Ivan growled as he pushed Alfred's head back to his crotch, glowering down at him. "Use your mouth, cheeky little bitch. You're smart mouth should be put to use with something better than just lashing out at me." He wasn't going to just lay back and allow Alfred to be insubordinate- he was going to make that incredibly clear.

Cringing from the man's obvious irritation, the blond merely let his head drop, averting his eyes in shame. He couldn't believe this was happening to him. Tears staining his cheeks, Alfred leaned in a little, placing tentative laps to Ivan's member. He wasn't sure how he should go about performing a blowjob...he hoped this was satisfactory.

"Have you ever gotten head?" Ivan snorted, fisting Alfred's hair and shoving his mouth down onto his cock. "Open up wide and take it- don't you dare bite. I'll break your teeth, don't think I won't." He really hoped he wouldn't have to, though. But he did what he had to. He groaned and let his head roll back, shoulders relaxing. Alfred's mouth was hot and velvety, warm and wet, easy to get himself lost in the warmth of it.

Alfred sputtered and choked when his head was suddenly forced down on the man's cock, though he soon enough adjusted. Enclosing his mouth around Ivan's erection, the boy began to move his head, pumping the member at a pace he deemed favorable. At this point he just wanted to avoid having his teeth knocked out. Aiming to please, the blond grasped onto Ivan's hips for leverage, taking in as much of his large cock as he could. Damn, the man was just..huge.

Shivering at the sudden enthusiasm Alfred was putting into the blow, Ivan purred and stroked his hair. "Mmm... Yes, good, that's so wonderful. You're just a glutton for cock, aren't you? Mouth and ass." Ivan loved dirty talk, and the fact that Alfred had even reciprocated it the night before... It was just amazing- glorious.

Alfred wanted to refute those words. He really did. But his mouth being preoccupied at the moment and his unwillingness to stop in his actions prevented him from doing so. Instead, Alfred closed his eyes in an attempt to block the Russian's voice out. He continued to lazily lap at the underside of Ivan's cock, sucking at it softly as he bobbed his head a little faster. Admittedly, Alfred was a bit surprised at the taste. While it definitely didn't taste very good, it wasn't nearly as bad as he imagined. Though the notion of the action was quite revolting to the blond: being forced into a completely submissive state. Embarrassment riled up in Alfred's gut as he continued to suck Ivan's cock, a red flush tainting his cheeks. Why was he so weak? Why couldn't he fight back? ...And why did this not disgust him as much as it should have?

"You're just an eager little slut," Ivan muttered with a snicker, breathing shakily and patting Alfred's hair desperately, close to release. Now that Alfred was here for him to take his frustrations out on, he didn't need to use his hand anymore. He dug his fingers into Alfred's scalp, shuddering and resting his chin against his chest, hips thrusting forward. "Hands too- u-use your hands."

Obeying the dominant man's command, Alfred removed one of his hands from Ivan's hips in order to stroke the part of his cock that the younger boy couldn't fit in his mouth. Not really having much of choice, the blond allowed Ivan to thrust into his mouth, doing his best to reciprocate such motions by sucking harder and eagerly. His movements were a bit clumsy, though such clumsiness was typical for a virgin. Unused to the feeling, Alfred's jaw began to ache. He hoped Ivan would cum soon. Dragging his tongue along the Russian's hot erection, Alfred vigorously tried to please Ivan.

Shuddering, Ivan thrust in a little more violently with each moment, groaning and tossing his head back. He came, almost explosively so. With a tremble, he stroked Alfred's hair and smirked as he looked down at him. "Don't swallow it yet- but don't you dare spit it out." He pulled his member from Alfred's lips, gripping his jaw. "Open up and show me."

Tears stinging the corners of Alfred's eyes, the boy quickly opened his mouth, wanting nothing more than to remove Ivan's essence from his cavern...preferably by spitting. The fingers on his jaw were firm and harsh, but the boy didn't struggle. He just wanted to escape this humiliating situation as quickly as possible. What made it worse was his _body's_ reaction to all this. He dearly hoped Ivan didn't notice the obvious tent in his pants.

Ivan licked his lips, seeing Alfred's mouth full of ropey cum, mixed with stringy saliva. It was arousing, seeing Alfred's mouth full of his seed. "Now swallow it all." He closed Alfred's mouth for him and waited patiently, arms crossed. He wasn't going to let up until Alfred swallowed- and he was going to continue making him swallow.

A couple of tears leaked from his eyes as Alfred sniffled, though complied. With a shudder, he swallowed the Russian's cum, averting his gaze back down to the ground. Never had he felt so helpless, so weak, so _embarrassed_. He just wanted to curl up in his bunk and sleep. And not wake up. Ever. Though he doubted the sadistic man would let him go so easily. Though at the same time, due to the pressing matter in his pants, Alfred didn't particularly care to stand just yet either. It was shameful how his body reacted to the ordeal...why was he so aroused? He should be disgusted by the act, not turned on!

"You can get up in your bed now." Ivan pulled his pants up. "And if you refer to me properly, I won't bother you until when I need you before dinner," Ivan snickered, leering down at Alfred. "Have the rest of the day off." He waved Alfred off and pushed him away, walking out into the hall.

Alfred plopped down on his ass with the push, though made no eye contact with the Russian. He simply kept his mouth shut and allowed Ivan to leave the cell; he didn't want to cause any more trouble for himself. Once the cruel man had left the vicinity, Alfred hurried over to his bed and climbed up to the top bunk. Although he attempted to sleep the rest of the day away, the pressing matter in his pants refused to go away. Faced with the problem, Alfred took a quick look over his shoulder to make sure no one else was in the area before taking his own cock out. It had to be dealt with somehow. Biting back his tears and swallowing his pleasured moans, the blond made quick work on his arousal, soon coming all over his hand. Alfred relaxed for a moment, though his thoughts soon got in the way of his rest. Why had he enjoyed sucking Ivan off as much as he had? Why had he enjoyed the sex last night? What kind of slut enjoyed being _raped_? The thoughts tortured the confused boy for quite a while, though soon the fatigue from orgasm took its toll and Alfred fell asleep, absolutely exhausted.

Ivan spent the entire day outside the cell. But, like he had said, before dinner, he returned and shook the bunk bed, attempting to wake Alfred. "Wake up. We're going to see a good friend of mine!" He needed to make his mark on Alfred- there was no way he was going to let anyone else think that Alfred was just ripe for the taking. "I need to make this quick."

Alfred groaned, covering his head with a pillow. In a muffled voice, he muttered, "I'm tired. Leave me alone." He didn't want to meet Ivan's fucking friend. A couple of days ago he would have welcomed it, but not now. Now he didn't want anything to do with the Russian and his (probably) sick, twisted friends.

"Stop that. I don't want to have to yank you out of bed again," Ivan huffed as he shook the bed again, puffing his cheeks out. "Get up, we need to go. I'm not going to leave until you get up and come with me." This was for Alfred, after all. He was just making this more difficult on himself.

Alfred reluctantly rolled over and glared at Ivan through the railing for a couple of long, silent moments. While he had the desire to say something standoffish and rude, the boy also didn't want a repeat of earlier. Better to play it safe. With a sigh, Alfred muttered in a low voice, "Can't we do this some other time? My ass hurts and I don't want to limp anywhere..." Might as well be honest. Maybe Ivan would respond better if he didn't tack on an insulting label after his statements.

"You could lean on me if you'd like. But it doesn't matter, we're going to see my friend, and there is no choice for you in the matter." He grabbed Alfred and yanked him down off the bunk, setting him on his feet. "I really wish I didn't have to yank you off the bed all the time- it can't be comfortable." Maybe he and Alfred should change bunks- it would be easier to yank him off the bottom bunk.

"I really wish you would stop yanking me around, period." Alfred mumbled lowly, though kept his mouth shut after that. He didn't want to arouse anger in the larger man. Weighing his options in his head, the blond decided to take Ivan up on his offer to lean on him. He figured it would be less obvious that the older man had fucked him if he simply allowed Ivan to help support him than it would be to limp to...wherever they were going. Alfred grasped ahold of the sleeve of Ivan's jumper, pushing some of his weight onto the man.

"Just lean on my arm." Ivan held it out a little further, then started to walk, pulling Alfred along beside him. "I'm taking you to a friend to have...some work done." He couldn't very well tell Alfred what it was- that would ruin the surprise. Not to mention that Alfred was just going to try and run away.

Alfred did as he was told, shifting some of his weight over to the taller man as they walked. His curiosity piqued (along with his suspicion), the boy cocked his head to the side at Ivan's tone as he muttered such words. "What kind of work?" He inquired, trying to keep his own tone neutral and innocent.

"Work on you." Ivan kept a grip on Alfred's arm and tugged him in to a nearby cell. There were a few men there and Ivan smirked. "Here he is." He tossed Alfred to the ground in the middle of everyone. "Let's have some fun."

The weakened boy fell onto his knees with a thud, immediately whipping his head up to gaze up at the men who surrounded him with a shocked, horrified face. Oh god, what did Ivan mean by that? Work on _him_? The circle of men were rather menacing: all of them seemed to be large, able men with sinister, cruel faces. Alfred whined in confusion and worry as he began to scamper backwards away from the creepy men, only to back up into Ivan's legs. He gazed up at his captor with innocent, fear-filled eyes as he asked uncertainly, "W-what are they-what are you...what's going o-on?!"

Ivan grabbed Alfred and pushed him back- the men grabbed him and held him down on, leaning him against the bed. "Just relax, everything will be fine," Ivan assured him as he turned to look at the last man, who held a can of black liquid, and a needle. "Be careful, the ink is made out of boot rubber and piss, you don't want to get cut and have it be infected." Not that Alfred's wounds weren't unlikely to be infected anyway... Well, so long as he didn't pick at it.

Boot rubber and piss? Alfred didn't like the sound of that. Not one bit. Struggling ruthlessly against the men who were restraining him, the boy's senses were all on high alert as he panicked, "I-ivan, what...what are you doing?! Please...p-please let me go...I'm sorry if I did anything w-wrong, just please! Please.." Alfred was unsure on what else he could do but struggle and beg for the man to stop whatever he was about to do. He was on the verge of tears, being pressed into the mattress.

"This isn't a punishment, I was going to have them do this anyway- I already paid them." Ivan leaned against the wall and nodded to the other man, who was bearing down on Alfred, taking the needle with ink and started to dig it and drag it across Alfred's skin, right on the small of his back. Alfred was getting his very own tramp stamp.

Alfred cried out in agony as the crude needle was dragged across his skin, tears readily streaming down his face at this point. His body wracked with shudders and shivers of pain as he pressed his face into the mattress, trying to muffle his cries. He didn't have the energy to struggle much anymore, the pain in his back just too unbearable for such things. Sobbing pathetically into the mattress, the tortured boy managed to ask Ivan, "Then why?! Why are you d-doing this! Why?!"

Ivan deigned not to answer that question. Alfred wouldn't appreciate it anyway, no matter how much he said it was for his own benefit. He just shook his head and started to pace. It wasn't going to be a quick job- he wanted the fancy lettering, the whole package. As it was, the man was hardly done with the first letter.

Continuing to wail and cry from the sheer agony of it all, Alfred said nothing more to his tormenter and decided to simply bury his face in the mattress, trying to cope with the pain. Tears spilled down from his eyes and soaked the bed, but the boy couldn't care less. All he could concentrate on was the burning feeling of that needle being torn through his skin. As if he needed more pain.

Ivan was getting impatient- he really hated waiting. But he knew he couldn't rush something like this. He found himself tapping his foot and pacing again- and finally, after what had to be after a whole hour, the man was done, and nodded to Ivan. The men released Alfred and Ivan waited for him to get up. "Come on. You want dinner, don't you?"

By this point the boy was an absolute sniveling wreck. He didn't pay the Russian any notice, choosing to just relax against the mattress he was forced against when the damned needle was finally retracted. Alfred didn't want food. He was in too much pain to have an appetite. All he really wanted was to go home...or at least to his cell.

Ivan groaned and rolled his eyes, then came around to grab Alfred and toss him over his shoulder. He hummed and carried him back to the cell. "You can go without food, I suppose..." He placed Alfred on his bunk, patting his cheek. "I'll be getting dinner, if you need me. If not, I'll be back right after." He shrugged and turned to the door, smirking as he looked over his shoulder. "You can look at your bran new attraction now, if you'd like." And with that, he left.

Alfred really didn't feel like moving at all, perfectly comfortable in just lying there and sleeping his life away. However, his morbid curiosity got the best of him...what on Earth would Ivan want to have tattooed into his lower back? Squirming, the blond tried to move into such a position in which he could get a good glance at his tattoo...though found himself unable to. Especially when he was trying to avoid such searing pain. After a couple of minutes of simply wriggling, Alfred eventually gave up and sagged back down onto the mattress. He'd just make that fucker tell him what it was on his return. For now, he simply wanted rest.

Ivan was gone until the end of dinner, and returned just as they were taking night rollcall. He nodded to the guard and looked to Alfred, snorting. "Haven't moved at all, hm? Oh well. I'll take the top bunk, alright?" He giggled and hopped up to get to the top bunk. He curled up in bed and purred, getting ready for bed and pulling out his book. "I'll see you in the morning!"

Alfred rustled from his resting place, groggily moving his head in the direction of Ivan's voice whenever he walked into the cell. See him in the morning? Like hell he was getting off that easily. Alfred wanted some questions answered...though he felt too weak to really move much. So instead, in a humbled tone, the boy inquired, "Ivan? Can...can you tell me what's on my back? I can't see it..."

Ivan chuckled and started to settle into the bed. "You're never going to know until you address me properly!" He wasn't going to reward Alfred for not following his rules, dammit. They needed to be followed.

"Address you properly?" Alfred questioned with a connotation of innocence...though he knew damn well what the Russian meant. But like hell he was just going to give in that easily.

"I'm not telling you until you do it~" Ivan crooned in a terribly sickening sing-song voice. He wasn't going to give in, Alfred had to follow his rules- otherwise he would get punished.

Alfred sighed. He nearly wanted to just give up on figuring out what it was and just sleep...but damn his curiosity. "What did you have tattooed on my back, _sir_?" The word tasted vile in his mouth.

That was better. "I had the Russian word 'suka' tattooed into your back. With my initials at the end." With fancy lettering, of course- he didn't want Alfred to be going without a sense of fashion. Now, whether or not he deigned to tell Alfred what 'suka' meant? He would decide later."

Alfred groaned. Great. Now he had some commie language tattooed onto his lower back. "C'mon dude, you gotta tell me what that means. I don't speak commie." His tone was exasperated and relaxed, though he regretted his words as soon as they left his mouth. Ivan seemed to be more of a tightass recently...Alfred hoped he didn't make a big deal out of it.

"If you call me 'dude' or call it 'commie', I'm going to punish you." Ivan did _not _enjoy it being called 'commie'. He was not a fan of communism in the slightest. And he hated that Americans stereotyped Russians as such. He wasn't afraid to punish Alfred for his words.

Cringing at the words, Alfred was hasty in trying to amend it, "Sorry, s-sir. Please don't punish me. I just wanted to know what...s-sooka meant." The boy dreaded being punished yet again. He wished to avoid it, especially in his present condition.

Ivan snorted and rolled his eyes, opening up his book. "It means 'bitch'." A smirk twitched at the corners of his mouth. He couldn't wait to see Alfred's reaction- it was such an amusing thing to look forward to, every time. It wasn't like he could do anything about it- the tattoo was more or less permanent. Well, not permanent, prison tattoos tended to fade a little faster than normal tattoos.

Alfred's eyes narrowed and anger started to boil up in his gut. With a displeased growl, the blond saw red as he seethed, "_What?_ Of all the goddamn things you could have put, you tattooed _bitch_ into my fucking back? What kind of sick, twisted_ asshole_ does that shit?!" The boy was livid, completely disregarding what could possibly result from uttering such words. Fucking Ivan. "And why do I even need the fucking tattoo anyway? I'm sure it doesn't even look good, considering it was apparently made out of _boot rubber and piss_! You did it for your own goddamn sadistic, perverse desires, didn't you? You goddamn bastard..."

"It just looks like black ink," Ivan snorted as he rolled his eyes. "You're fine. It's fancy lettering, I paid for only the best. Not to mention it will heal up just fine. Oh, it has my initials next to it as well- it is all meant for you to be safer here. So that no one tries to take you. They know you belong to me."

He did it to keep him safe? Alfred calmed down a little at that. Sure, it wasn't the protection he'd necessarily wanted when he first came into the prison...considering how he hadn't wanted to be raped _at all_...but it was a kind notion nonetheless, albeit in a twisted, grotesque way. Though his anger had mostly faded with that, Alfred continued to pout as he huffed petulantly, "You're still a dick."

"Apologize or I'm going to break your legs," Ivan snapped with a growl as he leaned over the bed. "I don't like that tone of yours!"

Alfred cowered in fear, whimpering as he frantically did as he was told, "Sorry, sorry, sorry! Please don't! I-it was supposed to be l-light-hearted! I'm really grateful for the notion, honest!" He didn't approve of the tattoo...though the thought was appreciated, at least. Somewhat. Kinda. Dammit, he just didn't want his legs to be broken.

Ivan couldn't help but laugh and shook his head. Oh well, he would just enjoy his book for now. "Now, just go to sleep, you're going to have to get up in the morning. You need to eat."

Due to the pain in his lower back, Alfred wouldn't argue that he was absolutely exhausted. Not willing to argue with the intimidating Russian anymore, the blond laid his head against the pillow and closed his eyes, eventually drifting into a deep sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Ivan awoke at his normal time, pushing Alfred out of bed for rollcall and breakfast. "You're coming to breakfast," he told him, not leaving it up for debate. "You need to eat- I don't like it when my cellmates get too thin." It always seemed to happen for some reason, he had yet to realize why.

Alfred hissed as he fell onto his back, instantly reminding him of the tattoo that was embroidered into his skin. It wasn't nearly as painful as the day before, but it was definitely aching. Though the pain in his ass seemed to have resided by this point. Great. He essentially traded up one pain for another. So far, the pain the tattoo brought seemed to be worse.

Standing up to his feet, the blond gave Ivan a petulant look. "Dude, my back feels even worse than it did yesterday! I don't want to go to breakfast...in fact, I feel a little queasy..."

"You already missed all the meals yesterday- you can't miss another meal today," Ivan huffed as he crossed his arms. "You shouldn't be losing weight here, and if you miss meals that is exactly what will happen." He disliked when they got so skinny- nothing to grab on to, and they looked like he could break them in half. That didn't sound like it would be a good look on Alfred.

"Well then that's my problem, right?" Alfred glared at the man, though his face grew a little pale. He really felt nauseous. And he wasn't sure if it was due to the lack of food or because of the pain from the tattoo.

Alfred's reluctance didn't sit well with Ivan. "It's my problem too- because I don't like it when my cellmates get thin. And especially not when they're my bitches." He took care of the things that he liked. "You're not going to miss breakfast, you're coming with me even if I have to force you- and that will be much more painful than if you cooperate with me."

The blond grimaced, his face starting to break out into a sweat due to his queasiness. "Ivan, seriously, I don't feel so hot. It hurts to stand..." He wobbled a little, dizziness beginning to seep into and fog his vision. Leaning on the Russian, he grasped onto his sleeve to keep himself from tipping over. His stomach felt like an empty pit, collapsing on itself in hunger. Maybe Alfred could use to eat something.

Ivan rolled his eyes and grabbed Alfred around the middle, tossing him over his shoulder and promptly carried him out towards the cafeteria. "I'm not going to let you skip this meal- I can carry you if it really hurts that bad, but you're just weak with hunger. You'll get over it with something in your stomach."

Alfred flushed from embarrassment as the man threw him over his shoulder, but didn't complain. He realized that he did in fact need to eat something, and he knew he wouldn't be able to walk to the cafeteria on his own with ease. The blond wasn't particularly fond of the position in which Ivan decided to carry him; however, he didn't comment on it. Being carried in any manner would have been embarrassing, why bother. Keeping his mouth shut, the boy just closed his eyes and tried to make himself comfortable as Ivan took him to the cafeteria.

Ivan carried him out to the cafeteria and set him down on their table and got up to get them food. "I'll get you your breakfast, don't worry about a thing." He would get it for him, regardless. He wasn't going to just let Alfred go without his food.

Alfred forced a small, barely-there smile as he muttered a "thank you" under his breath. He was still furious with the man for...well, _everything_, and he still hated him, but he'd try to be appreciative whenever gratitude was due. Mostly to appease Ivan though. Maybe the Russian wouldn't be so harsh on him if he were nicer. Though he refused to follow Ivan's bullshit rules. Calling him "sir", sticking by his side at every turn, obeying all of his orders...like hell if Alfred was just going to lie down and take that sort of treatment.

Ivan disappeared to get their trays and soon returned with Alfred's food. "I just got you all they had." he hadn't thought about what Alfred would like, he just wanted to get him to eat, whether he liked it or not. "Now eat it." He wasn't going to stand for Alfred not following this order- he would force feed him if he absolutely had to.

The pit in his stomach aching him to the core, Alfred slowly picked up his fork and dug in. He was partially glad that Ivan had gotten him so much food...he felt like he could eat a bus at this point, he was so famished. Not sparing Ivan a second glance, he continued to shove the food down his throat.

Ivan ate his food slower than Alfred, though he didn't think anyoen was eating as fast as Alfred right then. "Don't eat too fast or you'll get sick." Eating so little and then eating so much all at once could send his body into shock. Of course, that possibly only applied to not eating for much longer. Oh well, Alfred would figure it out for himself.

Alfred rolled his eyes, but tried to comply...just a little. He did have to slow down to breathe afterall. Yeah, that was it.

"That's better." Ivan nodded and finished up his breakfast, then waited for Alfred. "I was thinking of going to the weight room, would you care to join me?" He would like to get Alfred in the habit of going there regularly. "Of course, if you're still to weak then we can head back to the cell." But that was boring.

Alfred was starting to feel much better now that he had some food in him. Though he gave Ivan a cautious look, "...You're not trying anything funny, are you?" Last time he had to go somewhere, the man put a tramp stamp on his back! He really didn't want a repeat.

"If I take you anywhere other than the weight room you can run." But he wouldn't guarantee Alfred protection from a punishment if he did that. "You should get into the habit of working out, you could go soft! Not that you aren't already soft." Alfred looked like the type who could do extremely well in prison if only he buffed up a little more.

Quirking an eyebrow at that, Alfred asked cynically, "...Do you want me to get muscular enough to kick your ass? How does this benefit you in any way?" The boy, at this point, had made up his mind that Ivan was quite the selfish bastard. What would he possibly have to gain from all of this? It seemed improbable that he truly thought Alfred should work out to get rid of his "softness."

"Trust me, you wouldn't be able to 'kick' my ass if you tried, even after weeks of working out." Ivan could hold his own, despite how thick he looked, rather than buff. "You can stand to lose some weight, too." Okay, he was starting to lay it on a bit thick. But maybe he would hit home and get one with low body image esteem.

And then it clicked with Alfred. Directing an infuriated glare at the Russian, he dropped his fork onto the table and snarled, "You're saying I'm fat? Dude, like you're fucking one to talk. You're thick as fuck, and I sincerely doubt it's all muscle." The boy was livid. He absolutely detested when people insinuated that he was fat. Because he totally wasn't. Dammit.

"Oh?" Had he struck a raw nerve? That was something easy to exploit... Very easy. "I am very happy with my body image- I'm strong enough and I even look good when I am not the thinnest around." He preferred to be a little bigger too, it helped when he was trying to show everyone who was boss. If he was thin and just tall, that was not intimidating at all!

Irritated by the fact that the man seemed to be nonchalant towards the insulting words, Alfred grumbled a "whatever, fuck you" under his breath and continued eating. Like hell he was fat. The Russian could go fuck himself. Why would Ivan even want to fuck him if he thought he was fat? It made no sense.

"Are you going to come with me to the weight room or not? And I'm going to punish you for that snotty remark, later." Ivan hated when his bitches got snippy. It reflected badly on him- like he couldn't control his property.

Alfred whined at the latter statement, mentally face-palming at the fact that he'd been so careless. His impulsiveness sometimes overrode his better judgement...the fact that Ivan didn't respond well to his sour attitude had momentarily slipped his mind. Oh god did he hope that Ivan wouldn't punish him too badly. Though any kind of punishment coming from the man seemed to be appalling so far.

Nodding his head, the blond mumbled a quiet, shaken "yes" in response to the question. Going to the weight room sounded good...maybe Ivan would forget about the punishment in the process. Maybe. Hopefully. Unlikely. It was worth a shot.

"Alright, then we will go after you eat- it's not too terribly crowded right after breakfast." Normally everyone went outside. Ivan preferred staying inside, it was just...easier. "I'm glad you're coming to the weight room, it would do you some good."

Alfred was tempted to mutter "shut up" in response, but held his tongue in fear that it might cause Ivan to make his punishment more severe than it probably already was. Dumping his tray into the garbage, Alfred returned to Ivan and asked, "So...we gonna get this show on the road? Don't want to sit around all day..." After that meal, the blond had a restored energy to him. Lifting some weights sounds just grand to him at the moment. Though he wasn't excited to lift weights in front of Ivan...he'd probably make fun of him for it.

Nodding, the Russian tugged them a long and pulled him towards the weight room. Where, sure enough, there weren't too many people. He liked this a lot more than when it was packed, no one to impress. "Let's get to work! I will be your spotter."

Alfred rolled his eyes. Great. Considering Ivan's behavior, he'd probably just let the weights drop on him. Torture him more. Why not.

He walked over towards the barbells, looking through the weights to see what he could probably lift. Grabbing a few of the ten pound weights, Alfred returned to the bench and prompty began to shove the weights onto the ends of the barbell. Hopefully Ivan wouldn't make some snide remark on his strength. He hadn't worked out in months, dammit! Not his fault. Or...it was, but fuck, he didn't think he'd wind up in jail at the time.

Ivan shrugged and went to put on some weights for himself on the handheld barbells. He didn't do much more than Alfred, he mostly just lifted repetetively. He liked being slow and lifting easy to get his strength as opposed to working up immediately. "Do you plan on lifting much...?" He didn't want Alfred to get hurt. Of course, he would be right there for him...

All confident smiles, Alfred gave Ivan a smug look, cracking his knuckles as he lied back on the bench. "Of course I am! I'm not _that_ fucking pathetic. This much weight should be easy peasy." It was a lot of weight. About 150 pounds overall. Sounded easy enough, right?

Ivan smirked and nodded, pumping his barbell on one hand, counting them. He didn't want to leave Alfred unattended, and he most definitely wasn't. He stayed close to the bench, making sure that Alfred was within immediate reach. "Of course, whatever you say."

"Just watch me." Alfred grumbled, catching Ivan's tint of cynicism. Well, he'd show him! He grabbed a hold of the bar and immediately started to attempt to lift the barbell up. He struggled initially, but with great determination, he managed to lift it off the rung. Alfred smirked cockily, but as soon as he bent his elbow, the weight came crashing down on him.

Alarmed, Ivan immediately reached out and grabbed the bar, yanking it up and setting it on the grooves. "Are you alright?" he asked, looking very concerned and frustrated. He didn't like the idea that Alfred had nearly hurt himself.

Alfred, his adrenaline rushing, stared up at Ivan with widened eyes. He blushed slightly as he regained his thoughts, breathily stating, "Y-yeah...I..uh..it slipped. No big deal. I just need to get a firmer grip next time..." He knew the bar was too heavy for him, but like hell that he was just going to admit it. Averting his eyes, the boy refused to look Ivan in the eye. That had been mortifying. Though...Alfred _was_ surprised that Ivan had bothered to save him. It was probably just because the man didn't want his fuck buddy to be damaged...but still.

"You need less." Ivan didn't care what Alfred said, he was lessening the weight to just 100. And he did just that. He crossed his arms and looked expectantly at Alfred. "Alright, now try it out. That should be much more suited to your abilities." He circled around and picked up his barbell again, though he was just as prepared to drop it again.

Alfred pouted, but didn't object. He knew he needed less weight, but he didn't necessarily want to relinquish that fact to the man. To admit he'd over-estimated himself and that he was even weaker than ever. Damn, did he need this exercise.

Lifting the weight with much more ease, Alfred completed about 10 reps before placing his barbell back on the stand. Much better.

Ivan let out a soft sigh of relief. "My turn, you can be my spotter!" he giggled as he started to load on more weights to the bar. He only ended up putting on 180, not much more than Alfred, and it wasn't as much as he could take altogether, but he wanted to make at least five or ten reps before he took his break. Straddling the bench before he leaned back, he reached up and pulled the bar off, grunting as he slowly starting to push it up, counting in his head.

Alfred flushed as he observed Ivan lift the weight easily. He was nearly lifting twice the weight Alfred had been able to lift. It was humiliating. And worrying. Damn, Ivan was stronger than the boy had predicted. Alfred suddenly felt a wash of helplessness overcome his being. He would never be able to fight off Ivan's advances, even with this training.

Ivan made ten reps easily and replaced the bar into the grooves. He was breaking a sweat from just that- he needed to do the bench more often. "Now that I have someone to be my spotter I can lift on the bench a lot more!" he voiced to Alfred, rather proud that he could say that. This would be good for both of them.

Alfred grimaced, "Isn't a spotter supposed to be strong enough to actually catch whatever weight you're benching? I can't even lift 150 pounds..." Ivan could bench more? Oh god, he was doomed.

"Well, yes, but you'll get stronger. Besides, our combined strength would be plenty enough to pull if off. Even enough strength to just push it onto the ground is enough." Ivan shrugged, stretching out and hopping to his feet. "Would you care to try again, or should we move on?"

Having no desire to face the humiliation of being capable of only benching 100 pounds, Alfred shook his head, "Nah, let's move on. I'm tired of this." He'd rather just get back to his cell so that he could curl up and sleep. Yep. Sounded good to him.

"Oh? To a new station or should we head back?" Ivan wasn't sure that really counted as much of a workout if Alfred just came, did a couple reps for five minutes, then left. He would have to work on that, there was no way Alfred was going to be able to get bigger if he didn't work for it.

"Ahh...back to the cell. I'm kinda tired..." Alfred scratched the back of his head, averting his eyes. He wouldn't give the true reason he wanted to retire early.

"Alright, if you want." Ivan figured that would be a good time to issue Alfred's punishment for being so insubordinate during breakfast- he had to keep his bitch in line, after all. He escorted Alfred back to the cell and cracked his knuckles.

Alfred had completely forgotten about the punishment he was supposed to receive at this point. Once they'd reached the cell, the tired boy simply strode up to the bed and collapsed upon it. He felt absolutely exahausted all of the sudden. Sleep didn't sound too bad.

"Enjoying the bottom bunk?" Ivan teased as he sat at the edge of the bottom bunk. "You don't get to relax yet~" He leaned over, purring and gripping Alfred's jaw. "Are you ready to take your punishment?" Alfred had enjoyed himself before, he might not even see it as much of a punishment this time.

Alfred's eyes widened in fear as he tried to scramble away from Ivan's advances. Shit. He'd momentarily forgotten that the Russian was a complete fucking psycho. Attempting to wriggle himself out of Ivan's forceful grasp on his jaw, the blond whimpered and struggled relentlessly, "Ivan, please, don't! I'm sorry! I didn't meant to upset you! J-just don't do this..." He understood that this was his fate. It was going to happen. But he could always hope? Or at least try to fight back.

"This is your punishment, don't try to talk your way out of it." Ivan huffed and pushed Alfred down, getting into such a position that he was able to rub up against Alfred's behind. "This will be good!" He loved when they couldn't see him, couldn't face him. But it was also more humiliating if they were facing him, forced to look into his eyes... Not to mention he'd fucked Alfred like this last time. "On second thought...turn around."

Shaking his head, Alfred whimpered and proceeded to shove his face into the pillow. No. No no no no no. He would _not_ turn around for the man. It was mortifying enough that he was being raped, facing his captor would just make it _so much worse_. On the verge of tears, Alfred just continued to whine as he refused to budge an inch.

"Being difficult again?" Ivan sighed and rolled his eyes, grabbing Alfred by his shoulders and forcing him around. "You're going to look at me when you enjoy it." It was a promise. He yanked the bottom of the jumper down and then began to undo his own pants, pulling Alfred's legs around his waist. "But don't worry- you _will_ enjoy it."

Alfred didn't respond and just continued to cry, sobbing over his misfortune. He couldn't deny the words...he'd enjoyed it last time (physically, at least), he'd probably enjoy it again. Dammit, how was this fair? Had he really committed such a nasty crime that he deserved to take _this_ for the next 20 years? Covering his face with his hands, the blond just continued to cry, not even bothering to struggle anymore. It did nothing but overexert him. Ivan could lift twice his weight in the gym, what hope did he have of excaping how?

Ivan rolled his eyes once more, at just how ridiculously dramatic Alfred was being. Oh well. Moving on. He pulled Alfred's legs up a little further and spat into his palm, rubbing the head of his shaft to get it wet. He didn't have any lube, not as far as he could get with his connections, anyway. So spit would do. He pushed against Alfred's tense hole and started to guide himself in. "Relax."

"Next time you get raped, you try relaxing, you asshole!" Alfred cried out, heaving heavily as he was entered slowly. Pain shot up his spine, just as it had the last time, but he tried to keep his wails down to a minimum. Unlike last time, there was still daylight out. Their cell was still open. Anyone could catch them in the act, and that would just spell out more humiliation for the boy. So he clenched his eyes shut and muffled his noises, making grunts and groans every now and then to help him cope with the pain.

Ivan had to go slow. Again. But of course, he knew if he didn't pace himself then they would both be hurting. "You just need to take a few breaths." He patted Alfred''s cheek and pulled his leg up a little higher, pushing it up towards his shoulder. "You're going to be fine. You enjoyed yourself last time, you can enjoy yourself now."

Alfred hated how nice Ivan tried to make himself seem. He hated how the Russian acted like he actually cared whether or not the boy enjoyed himself. However, the pain in his ass was excruciating...he'd rather have pleasure over this.

Loosening up as he was suggested, Alfred took a few deep breaths as he attempted to relax.

"That's better." Ivan nodded and got his fingers slippery and wet with saliva, rubbing it over his shaft as he slowly entered Alfred, hoping it wouldn't dry once he was inside. A lot of spit usually worked, but just a little...didn't do very well. It was no good there wasn't enough- just like lube. He slowly speared Alfred on his member, sinking down all the way to the bottom. "Ahh..."

Alfred's back arched as he spasmed a little upon penetration, groaning out in agony as the Russian completely sheathed himself in his ass. It hurt like hell; it felt like a burning fire was prickling up his spine at the action. He closed his eyes tightly shut as he whimpered and wailed out in pain, grasping onto the bedsheets in attempt to help wittle away the agony. Through gritted teeth, he grunted, "You better make this feel better _really fast_, you piece of shit...ah..."

"Mm, already begging for it?" Ivan teased as he wrapped his hand around Alfred's soft shaft, squeezing and stroking to get it to harden up. "I need you to relax before I can start to move." Well, he didn't have to relax, but it was ideal. Besides, he actually did want to make Alfred feel a _little_ good. Why wouldn't he? Plus, it seemed like making him feel good was more of a punishment than just fucking him.

"I'm not..ah..begging. S-shut up..." Though he said such words, the blond attempted to relax. He really just wanted to get this over and done with in the least painful way possible. He groaned and grunted as he released his tension, keeping his eyes shut all the while. The boy didn't want to be forced to look into his captor's eyes as he fucked him. Much too embarrassing.

"Open your eyes, slut," Ivan growled as ha gripped Alfred by the jaw and pinched slightly, leering down at him. "Open them and look at me, I want you to look at me when I'm fucking you." Power and humiliation, that was what Ivan wanted from Alfred.

Alfred grunted uncomfortably as he was assaulted so harshly, but managed to open his eyes...just a bit. He peered up into the Russian's angry, amethyst eyes as he whimpered, hoping Ivan would release him from his domineering grasp. His ass was slowly becoming accustomed to the intrusive member, the pain welling down. While he refused to vocalize his desires, he deeply hoped that the man would move soon enough. This was just excruciating and awkward.

"Better." Ivan still needed some time to adjust his position before he started to move, soon enough sliding in and out, pumping Alfred full of his shaft. He would leave him empty as he would pull out, almost all the way to the tip before plunging in again once more. He made sure Alfred felt every inch of him, made sure he knew how much he could fill him up.

It would have been better if Ivan hadn't moved at all. Alfred immediately went back to clenching his eyes shut, wailing and shouting with every thrust. The Russian's thrusts were excruciatingly deep and harsh, filling him to the brim every time. Painful pangs wracked his body as he sobbed and cried, covering his face with his hands as he was raped. He hoped his pain would turn into utter pleasurable bliss soon enough, and he hated himself for it.

"Stop that, open your eyes," Ivan hissed, verging on anger now. "You're going to look at me, or you're getting further punishment- something more physically painful this time." He wasn't going to let Alfred off when he was being such a brat. "You're going to have to get used to doing as I say, and continue doing them until I say otherwise."

Alfred cried at the man's threats, sobbing helplessly at this point but complied, removing his hands from his face as he tried to gaze up at the Russian with his tear-stained eyes. He sniffled and bit back his protests, heaving for air. He moved his hands back down to clench the mattress bedsheets. He never felt so humiliated...never felt so hurt.

"You're doing well, you have nothing to fear. Just keep your eyes open, that is my only order for now," the Russian commanded as he pushed in a little faster, a little easier. He moaned, shuddering as Alfred clenched up pleasurably, not so tight as before, just enough that it felt just the right amount. Perfection.

Eventually Ivan's member brushed up against that nerve within Alfred's body, finally giving the boy some pleasure. He cursed himself as he began to enjoy the sick and twisted act, his sobbing soon joined with the slightest of moans. Writhing just a bit under Ivan's body, he tried to get the man to brush against that spot again. Dammit, he just wanted his pleasure. Alfred kept his eyes focused on Ivan's shoulder, moaning every now and then.

Ivan figured Alfred had gone far enough without feeling as good as he needed. So he decided to grasp Alfred's cock once more as he fucked him, helping him reach another state of blissful pleasure. He figured Alfred deserved to feel a little better- he'd gone through enough punishment for now.

Alfred groaned as his cock was handled in such a way, bucking up into it as the Russian pounded into him. The head of Ivan's cock seemed to strike his sweet spot dead on with every thrust, throwing Alfred into a state of ecstasy. Crying out in pleasure, his tears melted away as his pain was replaced with pleasure. He wrapped his legs around Ivan's midsection for leverage as he continued to fuck himself on the man's protruding cock.

"That's better." Ivan loved that Alfred was pulling him in, welcoming him into his body. He groaned and started to move faster, breathing heavy now as the pleasure started to distract him from the need to ruin Alfred. It was becoming about his own pleasure now, rather than punishing Alfred. And unbeknownst to him, there was a third party present, hiding outside the cell for the best view.

Rolling his hips down to meet the man's thrusts eagerly, Alfred continued to moan and mewl with ecstasy, the humiliation of the situation melting away with his uprising pleasure. He gazed straight into Ivan's amethyst eyes, clenching his ass just a tad as he rocked down on the intruding member. With his continued moans, the boy dug his nails into Ivan's shoulders for even more leverage as he grunted, "God...go faster! Please...ah..ngh.."

"Mmm, more than glad to," Ivan whispered huskily, rolling in faster and harder, making sure to brush up against his sweet spot each and every time. "You're enjoying yourself now, slut? I'm glad, I love when my pets can honestly say they enjoy my cock, without being forced."

Alfred ignored Ivan's words, feeling too good to care. He rolled and rocked his hips down as hard and fast as he could manage, crying out with every brush against his sweet spot. It just felt amazing, being fucked like this. He'd completely forgotten about the pain and the horridness of the situation, only focusing on the pleasure. "Yes! I love y-your cock...yes...ahh.." His legs around the man's waist tightened, willing him to go deeper into his body.

Ivan could almost feel consent in this act- but heh knew Alfred would still hate the idea afterwards, so that killed that idea. Oh well... He would enjoy it while it lasted. He gladly pushed their bodies tight together to simulate intimacy. It was nice to think that they could get something more out of warmth or pleasure from this, even if it was just a hot fuck.

Alfred pulled the man closer, spreading his legs farther apart in order to give Ivan more access to his ass. It felt so good having his sweet spot tormented like this, his cock rubbed and stroked just so...the pleasure was overwhelming. Rolling his hips down for more friction, Alfred continued to chant Ivan's name, pleading him to fuck him faster and harder.

Ivan loved how Alfred wasn't even fighting it anymore. And he was more than happy to comply. He growled and tossed his head back, moaning with every thrust. Just the fact that Alfred could be so impressionable, so...fuckable. He loved just how much Alfred could enjoy himself! It was thrilling that he wasn't the only one enjoying himself.

Eventually Ivan struck that one particular nerve harder than ever, and all Alfred could see was bliss. He stared straight into Ivan's eyes as he achieved orgasm, moaning louder than ever. Immediately after, he released his grasp on Ivan collapsed on the bed, allowing the man to just pound into his body. That had felt wonderful.

Ivan finished just after Alfred, shuddering and filling Alfred full of his semen. When he came down from his orgasmic high, he pulled out and leaned on his hands, taking deep breaths. "Mmm... That was good," he purred, glancing over and laughing as he saw someone outside the door. "And we have a friend."

Alfred was enjoyed the afterglow of sex until the moment that last phrase spewed from Ivan's mouth. Immediately becoming flustered as he saw a small crowd of men at the cell's door, Alfred turned his head in shame, covering his face with his hands. He retracted his legs from around Ivan's waist and curled up on the bed, feeling absolutely mortified. He almost wanted to die.

Ivan laughed as he saw Alfred's reaction and waved off the men, glaring at them. The men soon dispersed, and Ivan laid back on the bed, humming. "Mmm, that was nice... I didn't mean to upset you, but they were the ones who gathered about. You were rather loud, as well." He wanted to talk now. He loved pillow talk.

Alfred remained curled up on his side, but gradually remembered exactly what his circumstance was. Ignoring Ivan's words (he was probably lying anywho), the boy snapped, "Aren't you going to bed now? Isn't that what you usually do after you rape me?" He didn't particularly want to talk to the man at the moment.

"Well...no. I'd rather talk to you." Ivan couldn't help it- he enjoyed conversing after sex. He loved talking and feeling and joking and teasing. And he wanted that with Alfred, too!

Alfred glared up at Ivan, an astonished look in his eye. Finally, he huffed and made himself comfortable on the mattress. "Fine. We can talk. Though I don't know what on Earth you would want to talk about. Even when you _weren't_ such an asshole you didn't want to really converse with me." Alfred was a very social creature. Despite that Ivan was a complete psychopath, talking to him was better than nothing.

"I enjoy talking after sex," Ivan admitted with a slight blush. "And...I rather enjoyed that I didn't have to force you to like it that time." Before he had been _trying_ to make Alfred feel good. This time? He had just taken queues and requests.

Alfred blushed a bit at that. "Can we not talk about rape? Thanks." He shuffled in the bed, obviously quite uncomfortable at the moment. "And I'll admit, I really like to converse after sex. And other times too. This has been miserable so far...since you won't fucking allow me to talk to anyone else and you're really quiet."

"Well... Not after sex I'm not." Ivan smiled sheepishly and reached out to pull Alfred in against him. "I also enjoy cuddling. And I will have you know the reason you're not allowed to talk to others is for your own protection!" Ivan didn't want anyone to hurt Alfred. And he disliked when things he couldn't control happened.

Alfred whined slightly when he found himself pressed against the Russian, but didn't complain. He was always a cuddler as well. And Ivan was being nice...and he was warm. "Bullshit. You just want to make my life miserable. It's bad enough that I'm stuck in prison, I also have to be completely subservient to you. I can't even try to make myself comfortable in this hell hole."

"I have most of the rules I do for your protection, it is so that no one else thinks you can be claimed." Ivan was really looking out for Alfred's safety here! "That tattoo is so that no one dares touch you!" Not without Ivan's permission, of course.

"There's no point in protecting me if you're just going to violate me yourself." Alfred scowled, averting his eyes as he crossed his arms indignantly. It was sort of sweet that Ivan was going to so many lengths to try to protect him though...but it irritated him nonetheless. He was restricting his freedoms to the extent that it wasn't even worth the protection.

"The point is so no one _but_ me touches you." Ivan sighed and puffed his cheeks out. "I am doing this for your own protection. Of course... I can loosen my restriction on being within my sight at all times. It will be alright for you to...go elsewhere. But only with my permission!"

Alfred couldn't help but feel something akin to happiness and relief at that. "Really? That's...wow. Thank you. I didn't think you'd ever relinquish me from your reign." He smiled softly, feeling a little better. He couldn't help it. While Ivan was _definitely_ still...not a good man, it felt nice that maybe Ivan had some sort of rationality and humanity within him. Maybe he could slowly get the man to release him of his tight hold altogether. A ploy coming about in his head, the blond buried his head in Ivan's chest, trying to be friendly with the man.

Ivan growled, not liking that he was already relinquishing that much control. "You have to tell me where you are going, though! And before you go somewhere else you come and find me." He just needed to know where Alfred was, at all times. "And if anyone tries to touch you then you show them the tattoo." That would steer anyone away from Alfred. But the Russian soon softened up as Alfred cuddled up so close and so sweet to him, gladly returning the affections. It was nice.

"Alright. Gotcha, big guy. I-I mean, 'sir.'" The word tasted vile on his tongue, but if Alfred was going to suck up to the man, he was going to have to use it. Fuck.

With that, the blond snuggled even closer to Ivan, inhaling his scent as he fluttered his eyes shut. Even if it was just an act, the other man was warm and inviting...and didn't smell bad. Alfred would even say he smelled good, but the boy didn't swing that way and he felt that sounded pretty gay. However, Ivan was something soft and welcoming to rest against. He wouldn't mind sleeping with him like this, really. It made him feel secure, for the most part.

Ivan felt his pride swell as he heard Alfred call him 'sir'. He liked that. It made him feel better. But...at the same time, it also felt a little awkward. "Well... You don't have to call me sir. At least, not unless we are having sex or outside the cell." But every other time... He was alright with that. "But outside and when I am fucking you, you have to!" He didn't want to make it seem like he was going soft on Alfred.

Alfred cringed as he squeaked, "Y-you're going to fuck me _outside_ the cell?!" He could hardly deal with the embarrassment of being fucked by the man when they were _inside_ the cell having sex! He looked up at Ivan with renewed fear, inching away from the man quite a bit.

"Well, I don't know, anything could happen." It probably wouldn't happen, but Ivan didn't know! "I've never fucked anyone outside of a cell, but something could happen..." It was all in perspective and being realistic. He was making rules for the things that _could_ happen.

Alfred didn't like the sound of that. At all. Curling in on himself, Alfred refused to be as cuddly with Ivan as he had been before. Son of a bitch didn't deserve the attention, and apparently he was just going to rape him outside of the cell at some point anyway. Not responding, the boy pouted and whimpered as yet another wash of helplessness overcame his being.

Ivan whined as Alfred pulled his affection away. Was it something he had said? "I'm just being technical! That is all it is, it is a technicality! I doubt it will ever happen." He wanted to snuggle again, dammit! "Don't be so upset..."

"Why shouldn't I be upset? You're just going to rape me at some point or another anyway." Alfred started sniffling, feeling absolutely awful at this latest development. "You're just going to keep fucking me without my consent. That's all you care about. Your own personal pleasure."

"If that was all I wanted then I wouldn't even bother making you feel good!" Well, he never did it on purpose, either... But that still didn't mean anything. Okay, so Alfred was more or less just a sex symbol to him, but at the same time he was the only one of the people Ivan had claimed that had talked back with him after sex, and had cuddled up to him. That meant something- right?

"You don't even try to make me feel good, don't even fucking lie. I lie there and cry out in pain for a good while before you even bother to do anything about it." Alfred growled, suddenly becoming angry with the man. But after a couple of moments, the boy softened...just a tad. He needed to remain friendly with Ivan. To coerce him to lessen his reign over his life. Of course...Alfred would probably have to put up with some fucks every now and then, but...maybe he could convince Ivan not to fuck him as much? To be gentler throughout the process? To maybe see him as more than just a sex toy?

"Right as I started to fuck you I tried getting you hard!" Ivan could handle being called out on the truth, but dammit, he was going to have his good deeds be recognized! "I was trying to help it not hurt as much." He crossed his arms childishly, angry that he wasn't getting the credit he was due. But he saw how Alfred softened up, how he seemed less upset all of the sudden- what was that about?

Placing on his facade, the boy mumbled, "Oh...alright. I suppose I appreciate the effot then..." Alfred inched closer to the Russian, hoping Ivan would catch the hint that he would like to cuddle once more. He needed to please the man the best he could if he ever wanted to achieve better treatment.

That was better. IVan looked a little smug as he was recognized for his efforts and yanked Alfred back against his chest, purring and nuzzling against him. He sighed, and closed his eyes, wondering when lunch would be... "Are you interested in coming to lunch?"

"I would, but I'm tired and I don't think I could walk there. I'd rather just sleep for now. Maybe I'll attend dinner." Alfred murmurred against the man's chest, sighing as he made himself comfortable. He slid his hand up and down Ivan's side as he lied there, feeling his warm skin. Even though Ivan was a man, this certainly felt nice. Relaxing with someone to cuddle with, discussing things other than rape. Alfred wasn't sure if he'd enjoy this if he weren't used to more horrifying things, however. It just seemed like a nice reprieve from the constant shit he'd been experiencing since his arrival to the prison.

"Well, alright. I'll be going to lunch, and I might stop by the weight room again. You're welcome to join me, just look for me in either of those places if you'd like to go anywhere else." Ivan was happy to settle down and nap with Alfred too. But he would be waking up for lunch. He circled his arms around Alfred and purred, holding him close. This was the warmest he had ever felt in a long time.


	5. Chapter 5

It was a couple weeks later, and Ivan had seen quite a lot of improvement in Alfred's attitude. He was more compliant, he listened to him, and in turn, Ivan treated him properly and with care. Alfred still needed a punishment every now and then, but it was hardly anything more than a level one offense. But... It was starting to dawn on Ivan that he needed to show Alred that Ivan was the only option for him. He needed to make Alfred completely reliant on him.

And Alfred was thoroughly happy for the improvement he'd seen in Ivan's treatment towards him. He was nicer, more conversational, caring, dealt less punishments...Of course, in order to receive this treatment, Alfred had to suck up a little to the man. Both literally and figuratively. Ivan still raped him, but the blond noticed that he was slightly more caring than before. It began to become less painful, and Ivan tended to cater to his orgasm as well. All in all, Alfred no longer particularly minded having sex with the man. It was still somewhat humiliating, since it was still forced upon him, but it felt good, at least. Alfred had gotten used to it.

Rollcall was called out, as usual, in the morning, and Ivan urged for Alfred to come to breakfast with him. "I'm hungry, and I want you to come with me today." He wasn't really ordering Alfred, more like he was...requesting from him. He wanted Alfred to come with him, he needed to put a plan into action. He had to do something important for their relationship, and it hinged on Alfred having a meal with him at some point that day.

Alfred typically didn't attend breakfast with the Russian...since he liked his sleep. They normally just had lunch and dinner together; Alfred wondered what would cause Ivan to change his mind. "Is it necessary? I'm really tired..." The blond groaned out sleepily, already collapsed back on his bunk. Rolling over and sleeping sounded much preferable to eating. If there was one think Alfred enjoyed more than food, it was sleep.

"Please?" Ivan whined, childishly so. He moved over to prod at Alfred's side. His tattoo pain had since subsided, which was good because it meant that Ivan could poke and pinch at the skin where the ink had set in. "Come with me, they're serving oatmeal and bacon and eggs today!" Which was good, because they were things that Ivan could mix a certain kind of something in with it.

Alfred groaned a little more, growling playfully whenever Ivan began to prod at his tattoo. However, he eventually complied with a sigh, "Well. Like I can say no to bacon." He stood up from the bed, his hair an absolute mess, and waiting for the Russian to take the lead.

"I'm glad," Ivan giggled as he lead Alfred to the cafeteria. Breakfast was never as full as lunch or dinner, most inmates went right back to sleep. "You sit here at the table and I'll go get our breakfast."

Alfred sat calmly at the cafeteria table as he waited for Ivan to receive his meal. Though it did seem kinda odd: Alfred usually attended the man to the food line. Oh well, maybe he was being nice. The blond wouldn't complain: he was tired anywho. Resting his head on the table, Alfred awaited the Russian's return.

When he got Alfred's tray and food, Ivan sprinkled in a mysterious white powder into the oatmeal, and mixed it up. He powdered it on top of the eggs, and a tiny bit onto his bacon as well. He could just say it was powdered sugar, if he really needed to... But with that done, he returned to Alfred and set the tray before him. "Here you are."

Instantly sitting up when the Russian returned, Alfred groggily stared down at his food in a renewed hunger. The breakfast actually didn't appear to be half bad; it looked quite delicious, actually. Spooning some oatmeal into his mouth, the young blond inquired, "So...sir, what are we doing today?" He'd grown used to calling the man by such a title whilst being outside the cell.

"Oh, nothing too interesting... We can head back to the cell when we're done with this." Where no doubt they would have sex. A special kind of sex this time, Ivan hoped! "After lunch I have some distribution to handle, but don't worry, I'll stay with you until then."

"What sort of distribution?" Alfred questioned, continuing to eat his food. So they were having sex after breakfast. That seems to be the only reason Ivan ever wants to return to the cell after meals...unless it's dinnertime, of course, since returning to the cell after that meal was mandatory. And even then they usually fucked. Alfred didn't particularly care at this point: there was no fighting it, it felt good, so why bother? Picking up another crispy piece of bacon, the blond just continued to munch away.

"Medicine." Ivan grinned, snickering at the word. He couldn't exactly blurt out that he peddled drugs through the prison. "Don't worry about it. After this, we'll go back to the cell and have fun, then we can do whatever we want!" Which would probably consist of Alfred 'coming down'. Not that he really knew that.

Alfred nodded, knowing exactly what the man meant. "Ahhh...alright. I might go to the library while you're gone. If that's okay, of course." The boy still loathed that he had to ask permission to go anywhere, but Ivan had said that it was for his own protection. Made it seem at least a little better.

"Oh, of course, it's not a problem. When I'm done I'll go back to the cell, and if you're not there I will just come look for you at the library." That was more or less Ivan's policy- he went and checked at the cell, and if Alfred wasn't there, he checked where he said he would be. And if he wasn't there, it was a punishment. Alfred had only screwed up once or twice, he was a very quick learner.

Alfred smiled at the Russian, quickly devouring the rest of his food. Damn, this shit was actually pretty good. At least, compared to most of the things they were forced to consume in prison. Soon finishing up, Alfred folded his hands in his lap and waited patiently for Ivan to be done.

Ivan finished his breakfast a little slower than usual, but he moved quickly once he was ready to go. "Come on, let's get back to the cell..." If it was Alfred's first taste he didn't want him having a meltdown in the middle of the cafeteria. "Did you enjoy breakfast?"

Alfred surely kept up with the pace, suddenly feeling like a fire was lit under his ass. He suddenly _had_ to keep moving. Fidgeting as he walked, the blond replied with a smile, "Yeah, it was pretty good for prison food, actually. I probably wouldn't mind having that at home..." Though it had been a while since he'd eaten regular, higher quality food. Maybe he was just becoming accustomed.

"Yes, breakfast is usually a little better quality. The chefs change stations." Ivan nodded and smirked as he saw Alfred squirming all of the sudden. When they got back to the cell, Ivan let Alfred in front of him and came up close behind. He contemplated giving Alfred a little...nudge, but he wanted to wait and see what would happen.

Alfred continued to squirm and twitch, suddenly feeling rather uncomfortable in his skin. He really felt the need to move. While he _had_ been wanting to get back to the cell and sleep, he no longer had the desire to do sit down. Turning on his foot in order to face Ivan, he asked, "S-so, what are we gonna do?" His words rushed out of mouth...dammit, what the hell was wrong with him?

"You sound a little rushed, something on your mind?" Ivan smirked and leaned against the bunk bed's ladder, gripping the side bar and leaning in, breathing against Alfred's cheek. "You know, if you ever need something, you just need to ask. I'd be more than willing to get, or give it to you." Specifically give.

The blond suddenly felt inexplicably horny. It was undeniably odd how much Alfred just wanted to yank the Russian into his embrace and urge him to fuck him; however, the boy would _not_ ask to be raped. Or...rather, ask for sex from a man. Instead, he decided to leave a hint. "Was there a reason for us to return to the cell? You mentioned having fun..." He fidgeted some more, pleading Ivan with his eyes.

Ivan laughed as he heard that. Deciding to take his seat, Ivan leaned back, hands in his lap and looking up at Alfred. "That fun depends on your mood." He wasn't going to fuck Alfred unless he asked him to. He wanted Alfred to beg for him, he wanted him to completely consent to the act of sex.

"Devious...? You'll have to define what you mean by that!" Ivan giggled and smirked, wrapping his arms around Alfred's lithe waist and pulling him snug against his chest. He could see a couple other inmates who had been passing by their cell were staying close to watch the show. He smirked, but didn't bring it up. It was more amusing when Alfred wasn't aware.

"Dammit, you know what I mean by that." Alfred mumbled, not really wanting to ask for sex explicitly. However, as the sudden hyperactivity wracked his body, he became hornier and hornier. He whined quietly as he placed open-mouth kisses along Ivan's jaw, silently making his pleas.

"Mmm, the affection is welcome, however...you should learn to ask for what you want. Be proactive and demand action!" Ivan couldn't help but giggle as he gripped Alfred's jaw and leaned in, licking his own lips, and then licking Alfred's. "What do you want from me, pet?"

Alfred didn't like his movement being restricted. He whimpered pathetically for a moment or two, before finally sucking it up, begging the man in a small voice, "I want you to fuck me...s-sir." He averted his eyes, flushing slightly, though his body continued to fidget as his mind grew hazier and hazier.

Chortling richly, the Russian nodded and slid a hand under Alfred's jumper, licking his chapped lips as he brushed their noses together. "Eager, hm?" He wondered just how slutty Alfred could be while on the drugs. "How do you feel?" he whispered as he started to pull Alfred's bottoms down, more than ready to get to the fun part.

How did he feel? Did Ivan know something about this? "I feel like my fucking body's on fire, and you don't fuck me soon, I'm going to combust." Alfred groaned, grinding his hips down against Ivan's to show his need to the Russian. Goddamn, he was so fucking horny. Anything to allieve the lust.

That seemed like a good enough reason to fuck Alfred. Or, have Alfred fuck himself. Ivan leaned back and got comfortable, arms folded behind his head. "How about you ride me, cowboy," Ivan teased in a tone that bordered sing-song. His toes curled at the idea. Alfred had yet to ride him during sex- and Ivan wanted to see how he would go about it.

Alfred instantly complied, pushing Ivan down against the mattress so he could mount him. The boy had never ridden anyone before, but that didn't mean he didn't have _some_ sort of experience in the position. Making quick work of his own jumpsuit, the horny boy quickly began to ravage Ivan's neck and collar, desperate for Ivan's touch. He tried to remove the man's clothing as well, whimpering when it proved difficult.

Ivan disliked going without his clothing, but he let Alfred pull his pants down- but not his shirt. He liked keeping some covering on. It was something about the power that came with Alfred being entirely bare, and him still having his body covered for the most part. It felt so much better, that he could see all of Alfred, but he remained mysterious to the boy.

Alfred pouted and whined when Ivan wouldn't allow him to remove the Russian's shirt, but moved on all the same. Once the man's pants had been discarded, Alfred reached down to grab Ivan's large member, attempting to stroke it to an erection. His touches and strokes were quick and rushed, the hyper, horny blond growing impatient with his desperate need. As the Russian hardened under the care of his hand, Alfred asked in a breathy voice, "Can you prepare me?" He didn't much like taking all of Ivan's cock without any lubricant or preparation whatsoever, despite his sudden craving.

Surprised tha Alfred even took the time to think of preparation, Ivan nodded and sucked on a few fingers. He wet them leisurely, then spread Alfred's ass and slid his fingers between his crease. Alfred had loosened up considerably ever since his arrival. And that was perfectly alright, Ivan didn't expect him to stay virginally tight. "You're relaxing... Good."

Alfred moaned, fucking back on those intruding fingers for a couple of seconds, his eyes glazing over in lust. Eventually the lusty boy grew tired of Ivan's fingers, desiring much, much more. He swatted away Ivan's hand, giving his cock a couple more good strokes before shifting his position and impaling himself on the Russian's member.

Ivan grunted at just how..._forward_ Alfred was with him. He liked it. Alfred being forceful enough to take ahold of his own pleasure, but still staying within the boundaries Ivan set for him. And he looked _damn _sexy riding his cock.

Alfred was in a state if sheer blissful lust by this point. Closing his heavy lidded eyes, the boy rocked back on Ivan's cock with vigor, moaning in ecstasy. He ignored the initial pain of penetration, too caught up in lust to care. All he could think about was the member buried in his ass, all the way to the hilt, and his own reddened erection.

Puzzled, but not unwelcoming, by Alfred's new enthusiasm, Ivan figured it must just be the drugs. He would need to continue giving them. But at the same time he had to make sure Alfred wasn't perpetually flying high. He needed him to be down to the ground every now and then. "Mmm, just like that, that's good... Bounce a little boy," Ivan crooned, "like a cute little bunny."

Alfred did just that, bouncing and moving his hips against Ivan's just so, crying out in pleasure. God, this was a feeling he could get addicted to. Why had he been so skeptical and uneasy about it before. Placing his hands on the Russian's chest, Alfred begged for more, "Nghh...fuck me harder, Ivan!"

"Oh, of course..." Ivan licked his chops as he surveyed Alfred's flushed body, sheening with sweat and trembling with pleasure. The mere penetration added with the drugs was getting Alfred hot like this. It was definitely worth investing in. "You just keep doing what you're doing... I'll take care of the rest." His hips rolled up, burying himself within Alfred's guts and feeling him contract oh so tight...

Alfred let out a particularly loud moan when Ivan began to thrust up into him as well, continuing to bounce and grind down into the man all the while. The friction was overwhelming, absolutely magnificent. His mind covered in a lusty, pleasured haze, Alfred cried out Ivan's name with every thrust to his sweet spot. "Touch me...oh god, please...please!" The boy's eyes were rolling back, the sex temporarily overtaking his mind.

Ivan couldn't help but guffaw at just how _helpless _Alfred was to the pleasure. But he wrapped his hand around his cock, helping to bring him in the direction of his orgasm. He loved when Alfred begged for him, and yet still took his own pleasure to an extent that Ivan wouldn't punish him.

Alfred fucked himself on the man's cock harder and faster than he could ever imagine himself doing. He felt so close, so close to orgasm with every thrust Ivan gave. It simply felt extraordinary...possibly the best fuck of his life. Even outside of prison. Alfred threw his head back, moaning and panting for more.

"You're beautiful when you fuck yourself on me like a slut," Ivan purred, rolling his hips up and plunging deeper inside of Alfred. "Nohting but a cute little prison bitch~" Not that Ivan minded, at all. After all, Alfred was _his_ cute little prison bitch.

Alfred reveled in the dirty talk, too affected by the drugs and the pleasure to be the slightest bit offended,"Ahhh, ngh, yes...sir...I'm only a slut for your cock! Oh fuck..." As he came closer and closer to orgasm, the more deluded the mewling blond became. He just needed a little more to send him over the edge.

Ivan gripped Alfred's cock tight and gave it a tight squeeze. Just tight enough before it would get painful. He grinned and yanked Alfred down, whispering in his ear, "And you're all mine." He nipped at Alfred's jaw and released his cock, hips pistoning up into Alfred one last time before he sprayed his insides with his semen.

Alfred groaned as he was filled with the Russian's semen, soon spurting his own essence on the man's stomach with his last few bounces. Feeling satiated, the blond waited a couple of moments before he pulled himself off of Ivan's cock, collapsing on the mattress beside them. Another good fuck. Alfred wondered if Ivan would cuddle with him again. He usually did, but sometimes he was busy.

Ivan stretched out, yawning as he came down from his high. Well, not the same high as Alfred had... He chuckled and tugged Alfred closer to cuddle up with him. He doubted Alfred wouldn't have a headache when he came down... "How do you feel?" he wondered aloud.

"Fucking amazing. That was great. Though I guess I feel a little dizzy..." Now that Alfred had reached orgasm, he was wondering what made him so horny in the first place. He suspected that Ivan had slipped him an aphrodisiac, though he wouldn't make his suspicion known. Ivan may punish him for it. So instead, Alfred scooted over to rest his head on Ivan's shoulder, desiring his warmth.

"That's alright. We had a fairly intense moment there," Ivan chuckled as he began to stroke Alfred's hair soothingly. "It's alright to be a little dizzy after good sex- it means I did well." Ivan loved to boast on his sexual prowess, even if Alfred couldn't help the way he felt under the influence.

Alfred giggled and hummed, shutting his eyes as he rested with the Russian, lazily moving his hand along Ivan's chest as he pressed himself closer to the man. It felt nice to actually have consensual sex with him for once, even though Alfred had long since stopped protesting Ivan's advances. But actually allowing and asking the man to fuck him...though Alfred believed he should probably feel otherwise, it was a good feeling. Pressing kisses to the Russians collar, Alfred felt the hints of a headache coming on.

Ivan smiled and ruffled Alfred's hair, running a hand through the golden tresses. He looked over to see a small crowd hovering by the door and glared them off, shooing them off with a wave of his hand. He didn't like when they hovered now... It just got irritating, no matter how much he enjoyed the thought of embarrassing Alfred. Not when he was so consensual. He wanted that all to himself.

Alfred flushed as he realized they had been being watched the entire time. He hated the lack of privacy they always seemed to have. "I hate how they linger...fucking rude." Alfred grumbled, rubbing the top of his head against Ivan's shoulder. His head was really starting to hurt, an overwhelming amount of fatigue coming over his body. What the hell was happening to him? Was this why Ivan had been asking how he felt? "Ivan, my head feels like someone fucking sacked me...what the hell..."

"Mm, nothing a nap and some water can't hurt." Ivan smirked and kissed Alfred's temple, curling his cowlick around his index finger. "You'll be fine in a bit, I'm not worried." He didn't want to make it seem like he was too knowledgable about these things, but at the same time he wanted to be reassuring.

Alfred whined childishly at the pain he was experiencing, though appreciated the cool kiss to his temple; it felt nice against his burning forehead. Petulant and childish, the blond continued to complain, muttering, "You told me you would protect me; make me feel better." Dammit, his head _really_ hurt.

"You're acting like a child with a cold, stop that," Ivan snapped, not having any of Alfred's petty behaviour. "I will go and get you water, but I can not do anything more for you." With that said, he sat up and went to do just that. He returned momentarily with a styrofoam cup full of water, handing it off to Alfred and waiting.

Alfred was a little disappointed that his source of warmth had left him, but took the water and drank it. It was quite a refresher, but did little to alleviate the pain. Lying back on the bed, Alfred moaned as he buried his head underneath the pillow, willing the pain to leave him.

"I can't do much else for you, so you'll just have to tough it out. I know it hurts, but you'll survive." Ivan nodded, knowingly and turning to the cell door. "I'm going out to do business, you stay here and try to help yourself." And with those words, he was gone.

Alfred fell into a deep sleep at that, his splitting headache not subsiding for time to come. A couple of hours later he awoke once more, still feeling groggy but significantly better. From the looks of it, it seemed to be a little before dinnertime. The blond swiveled his head, searching the cell. Where could Ivan be?

Ivan was still out and about, though he was coming back to the cell after not too long. He grinned as he saw Alfred. "Oh, Alfred~ I'm so glad you're up! I wanted to take you to visit some of my 'friends'." They were more like business associates, but whatever. Tomato, tomato.

Well, that was curious. "You have friends? Never woulda guessed..." Alfred teased, standing up and approaching the Russian. "Well, alright. My headache has subsided, so I guess that's fine. Kinda wish I couldve met them before though...I was starting to think maybe you were really just reserved..." Alfred quirked a smile, hiding his nervousness well. Ivans surprises were never good, and the last time Alfred went to meet Ivans "friends", they put a tattoo in his back. But the blond had to keep his friendly front. Hopefully it was nothing too bad.

"I wouldn't call them friends, but we're friendly enough." Ivan shrugged and waving for Alfred to follow him. There were people who stared at them along the way, but he knew that was normal by now- people knew that Alfred belonged to him, and some of them often watched him claim Alfred, almost every night or day. "I do business with them. They're good enough men, very good at doing what I do as well, just with different things."

Alfred followed the Russian closely behind as if trying to shield himself from his fellow inmates' stares. The men tended to stare at him a lot recently; just a bit unnerving. "Oh...alright..," The blond replied, even more anxious now that he knew they were Ivan's fellow drug dealers. For all Alfred knew, they could be just as bad as Ivan...before he became nicer.

Ivan lead Alfred on to the courtyard and pointed behind to a little shed. "Over there is where they keep you if you misbehave. Well, the inmates... It's also a storage closet, we managed to have a few keys forged so that we can get in. It's where we generally meet." The guards never really cared, so long as everyone who went into the shed came back out.

Alfred swallowed thickly and nodded. Little shack out in the back of the courtyard. That was reassuring. Reaching out to grasp Ivan's hand, the blond gave it a frightened squeeze to express his concern. He desperately hoped Ivan wasn't trying anything...

"Something wrong?" Ivan asked as he tugged Alfred along to the little shed. "Oh... Don't worry, there's nothing bad in there. It's mostly nonperishable foods, sheets, blankets and pillow... It's storage, for the most part." Or perhaps Alfred was worried because it looked sinister?

Alfred felt a little better hearing the man say there was "nothing bad in there," thought Ivan's words weren't the most reliable. Not vocalizing his response, the blond merely followed the drug dealer into the shed, curious to meet his "friends."

There were three other men in the shed, and Ivan greeted them, shaking their hands and nodding in a friendly manner. He gave Alfred a push, chuckling richly. "And this is Alfrred. You know who he is, don't you?" He placed his hands on Alfred's shoulders, giving them a rub.

Alfred flushed a little when he was pushed out to meet the three dealers, though wore a tight smile as he waved at the group of intimidating men. They were all bigger than he was, their faces sly and manipulative. This did nothing to help Alfred's anxiety. Speaking lowly, he offered a quiet "hello."

Alfred was greeted with nods and a few handshakes, but not much else. Almost immediately they turned to Ivan and started to talk some business. It was nothing big, but they seemed to be ignoring Alfred for the most part. He wasn't important to them.

After a few minutes elapsed, Alfred realized that Ivan wasn't going to be paying him any mind for the duration of the meeting. In fact, everyone seemed to be ignoring him. What was the point of Ivan dragging him to meet his business associates if he was just going to ignore him the entire time? Alfred didn't feel like he particularly cared that the men weren't paying attention to him; however, he did feel like he was wasting his time. He could be resting or reading or _doing anything else_ right now. With a clear pout, the blond reached out and gave Ivan's shirt a slight tug. Not hard enough to demand attention, but just enough to remind the man that he was here.

Ivan was well aware Alfred was there, but that didn't mean he was entitled to his attention. He shrugged off Alfred's attempt to garner his notice. He went on with his business, ignoring Alred a little more...intentionally. He would leave it at th thought that it was a punishment for Alfred whining at him. Be it without words or not.

Alfred glowered at the Russian as he seemed to be ignoring him more obviously now. His tugs on the man's shirt became more violent, practically yanking Ivan's shirt down. How dare the man not pay him any mind? Even though he dragged him here to begin with. The bastard.

Ivan grunted as Alfred's yanks became rather...violent. He reached over, without looking, and grabbed Alfred by the wrist, making sure that he didn't move any further. He started to grip tighter, and even twist Alfred's arm a little, without breaking eye contact or stop the flow of his words. Alfred wasn't worth the trouble.

Alfred whimpered, trying to tug his arm away from the man's grip. Fucking bastard wasn't even looking at him ad he twisted his goddamn arm. Growling lowly, the blond snarled in contempt when Ivan wouldn't release him from his grasp, "Fucking asshole, let go of me!" Alfred didn't like to be fucked with. Apparently that was the purpose of him being present at the meeting,

Ivan broke ranks to turn and snap at Alfred that time, "Stop talking." He gripped Alfred's forearm tighter, twisting further, just a tiny bit at a time. He sighed and went right back to where he had been in his sentence, not bothering to bring Alfred up in conversation, or apologize for the interruption. Alfred wasn't worth the explanation right then.

Hissing as the grip on his arm began to become incredibly painful, Alfred became even angrier. Suddenly rather defiant, the boy spat venomously, "No! Fuck you! I want to go back to the cell, you bastard.."

Ivan wasn't afraid to break Alfred's arm, and he demonstrated that by forcing Alfred's arm in an awkward position- in such a way that if he pushed just a little harder, Alfred would find he would be spending the next several nights in the nurses' station of the prison. "Stop. Talking." He didn't play around.

Alfred cried out in pain, bent over awkwardly in an attempt to keep his arm from snapping in half. Finally deciding to back off, the blond simply stood there sniffling, willing the man to show him mercy and release his arm. It hurt so much...Alfred didn't think he'd ever witnessed Ivan trying to truly hurt him before. Wasn't he supposed to be protecting him? Didn't they have some sort of makeshift friendship going on? Feeling betrayed once again, Alfred continued to whimper quietly in pain.

Ivan released Alfred after not too long and went right back to pleasant business. He wrapped it up quickly, not wanting to drag it out for Alfred any longer- he agreed that they needed to get the hell back to the cell. Alfred needed to be taught that that kind of behaviour was most defintely not acceptable. And he made that clear as soon as they left the little shed, snatching Alfred's wrist and gripping hard. "What the hell do you think you were doing in there, undermining my power?"

Alfred stifled a whimper when he heard the anger behind such words. No, he wouldn't just cave into the man like that. Especially when said man didn't seem to have any concern for his well-being. "I don't know, why did you bring me to meet your associates just to ignore me, asshole?" Alfred growled, obviously upset.

"Have you ever heard the term 'show'? Because that's what I was doing. I was putting on a show- I was making sure they knew you belonged to _me_, I made sure that they saw how nice you looked and how much they _can't have you_." Ivan was very possessive and that was showing itself now- he wanted to tote his trophy across town, and he wouldn't let anyone touch.

Alfred sure as hell didn't like the sound of that. "So that's it, huh? Just gonna show me off like your own goddamn trophy? How about you polish me off and stick me on your mantle while you're at it? What do you think I am, some sort of object?" He crossed his arms, looking rather indignant throughout the whole argument.

"And so what if you're not?" Ivan growled, sneering down at Alfred. "You're nothing but a bitch in here, and you have nothing to say on the matter. That's all you might as well be, is a trophy in here. You're nice to look at, but virtually worthless." Ivan hated getting nasty to the ones under his control, he would have preferred to keep them blissful and ignorant.

It was the betrayal all over again. How ignorant he had been that Ivan could possibly become so nice. He was only nice to deceive Alfred, to bend him to his will, to make his submissive and pliant. Having a difficult time choking back the tears, Alfred simply took several steps away from the man, no longer wishing to linger.

Ivan didn't give Alfred the chance to leave. He grabbed Alfred by the arm and started to lead him back to the cell. "You're not going anywhere- you stay in my sights at all times. I'm not going to let you go anywhere." Ivan didn't trust him right then- not after what had just transpired.

Feeling utter dismay with those words, tears started to roll down Alfred's cheeks. However, he still managed to keep his sobs and moans under control, stifling them effectively as they returned to the cell. The blond figured he was in for a punishment; the thought was suddenly even more mortifying than ever.

Ivan wasn't going to punish Alfred in front of anyone else. He dragged him off in the direction of the cell. "You're going to regret doing anything against me, or speaking out of turn by the time I'm done with you..." He shoved Alfred into their cell and reached back, yanking the barred door shut. It was a great show of force- magnetic doors didn't go easily. Alfred was truly going to wish he hadn't spoken out against the Russian.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Sorry about the interruption in any stories, I sometimes mix-up my documents, it's terribly embarrassing. I've fixed everything, thank you to those who have pointed it out. Forgive me for my ignorance and thank you for giving me a heads-up. I promise it won't happen again.

* * *

His ass colliding with the stone-cold flooring of the cell, Alfred couldn't help but feel a bolt of fear shiver throughout his body as he saw the dark, violent, _infuriated_ look in Ivan's eye. There was just no other way he could describe it: the Russian was absolutely pissed and there was going to be hell to pay. He'd never seemed this..._angry_ before during the punishments. Well, Ivan was certainly angry, but never to this extent. Backing up to the far wall, Alfred pulled his knees to his chest, fruitlessly trying to escape the man's wrath. He knew there was no true escape, but he the powerless feeling that overwhelmed him caused him to cower nervously.

Ivan stalked back over to the bed and yanked a pillowcase off the pillow. He growled and started to rip the pillowcase into little strips. He was going to make sure that Alfred rued the moment he talked back in front of Ivan's business associates. He held up one strip of cloth as he approached. "This is for your eyes." And he promptly wrapped it around Alfred's head, covering his eyes.

Alfred bit his lip and grunted when his eyesight was restricted, the cloth being pulled over his eyes just a little too tight. It somehow made everything worse. Not only was Alfred going to be punished, he wasn't going to be able to see what was coming. But the boy didn't dare refuse the Russian. He couldn't. There was too much to risk if he defied his will _again_. Remaining calm for the moment, Alfred shrunk in his demeanor, breathing heavily. He was frightened.

Ivan grabbed Alfred's wrists and tied them behind his back with another strip of cloth, then doubled it with another strip for extra measure. He wasn't allowing Alfred a single chance to get out of this. "You're going to be struck." Ivan gripped Alfred's jaw and squeezed tight before he turned to the bed and reached underneath, pulling out a long faucet pipe. He wouldn't hit hard- he had something else in mind for the pipe. Just a tap here and there, and then he would make Alfred beg...

Alfred whimpered at that, curling closer in on himself as he flinched, preparing himself for Ivan's hand. However, when nothing came, the blond began to worry. Especially since he heard a metal scraping sound resonate ominously just a few seconds later. Ivan wasn't going to beat him into a pulp, was he? Would he make good on those threats to punch out his teeth and break his legs? Surely the man wouldn't be so heartless as to do that over a little defiance! Keeping his mouth shut, the boy sat there tensely, the worst of situations filtering through his head.

Ivan smirked and pressed the cold metal of the faucet against Alfred's cheek. He meant just to scare him a little, purring as he let the metal slide down to Alfred's shoulder. "I'm going to strip you." He was just warning him for what was to come- but this was about the extent of what he would warn to. He tucked the pipe under his arm and started to rip Alfred's clothes open.

Alfred couldn't suppress the childish, fearful noises that left his mouth as the cool metal practically caressed his cheek and shoulder. Ivan wasn't going to strike him with _that_, was he? It felt similar to a metallic baseball bat...Christ, the man could _kill him_ with that thing. However, the metal soon left his skin, causing a brief relief to pool in Alfred's gut, a heavy breath released with that. The relief was almost immediately replaced by fear and confusion when the boy felt his clothes being torn away by the Russian, startled shouts leaving his throat with that. Soon enough the blond was utterly exposed to his captor, his body completely at his mercy. Alfred felt the urge to cover his vital regions, to clothe himself in order to escape such humiliation, though he knew it was futile. He couldn't move. And even if he were able to, Ivan would probably translate the motion as an act of defiance and punish him further.

Ivan had forgotten to take Alfred's clothes off before tying his hands up, so he just let Alfred's shirt hang around his wrists in the back. He ripped his pants and underwear off entirely, letting Alfred sit on his knees on the cold cement floor before he pressed the pipe to Alfred's neck. He wanted him to feel every inch of the pipe, let him figure out for himself what the hell was supposed to be hitting him. But not yet. "Get down, until your nose touches the ground."

Alfred flinched when the metallic object brushed against his skin. No, it was too thin to be a baseball bat...and it felt sturdy. Not hollow like most of those sorts of bats were like. Either way, the object would _definitely_ hurt if he were actually struck with it. If Ivan struck his neck with it right this moment, the blond was certain that he would just keel over and die.

Though he gave off an uncertain, pleading noise with the words, Alfred did just as he was instructed, bending over on his knees until the tip of his nose was pressed against the cold, hard floor. What was Ivan doing? What did he want him to do? This seemed like an odd way to perform a punishment. Though, if he was going for the fearful, intimidating route, the man was certainly succeeding. The boy was nearly trembling in fear at this point.

It was then that Ivan pushed his boot up against Alfred's forehead and sneered, "Lick it. And tell me who you belong to- tell me who your master is." Ivan wasn't going to let Alfred forget this lesson. The fact was that Alfred needed to be taught a very big lesson, and that was that Ivan was the boss, Ivan was the ruler. Ivan might as well have been his king. Alfred was nothing but a peasant.

Ivan wanted Alfred to lick his boot? What kind of man wanted someone to do such an obscene, unhygeinic thing? However, the boy had been rendered helpless and defenseless at this point. He couldn't say no.

Tilting his head just a bit so that he could actually proceed in doing as he was told, Alfred stuck out his little pink tongue and nervously began to lap at the top of the boot. Dirt and grime had managed to dry onto Ivan's shoes by this point, the taste causing the boy to grimace in disgust. Nevertheless, he didn't stop in his ministrations, licking timidly at the shoe presented. He decided he would simply avoid the sole of the boot so that the taste wouldn't be so horrific. As his focus remained on lathering the shoe in oral attention, responding to Ivan's demands momentarily escaped his mind. Like hell he was calling the Russian his "master." ...Even though that seemed to be the case at the moment considering their predicament.

"I'm not hearing you speak up. I ordered you to do something, and when I tell you to do something, you do it you useless little slut," Ivan barked as he gave Alfred's back a little swat with the pipe. Nothing too hard. There would be a bruise. "Now you tell me who your owner is- and admit that you are nothing but an object to be played with." Alfred was nothing but a sweet little trophy on Ivan's shelf and he wanted Alfred to know it. He wanted Alfred to admit it to him and he wanted him to truly feel it.

Alfred yelped and hissed in pain when the metallic object collided with his naked back. Apparently the rod had some sort of notch on it...was it some sort of pipe? Regardless of what the object was, Alfred graciously removed his tongue from the crud-ridden boot, repressing his sobs and regaining his words as he muttered miserably, "...I-I...you're m-my master." He took a deep breath, heaving in distress before continuing, in a rather quiet, small voice, "I'm nothing b-but an object for you t-to play with, sir." Sobs wracked Alfred's body with that, disgust and moritification overcoming everything else at that moment. How could he have viewed Ivan as anything better than a monster? All he ever did was treat him like a sex slave...hell, not even a slave. A toy. An object. Not even a human, just an object. And here Alfred had been, thinking they could have become friends once more. Ivan had promised to protect him, cuddled him, held him, allowed him freedoms he had originally restricted...they all seemed like friendly gestures. Though maybe that was just to Alfred's corrupt, deluded mind. Maybe Ivan had been playing him just as much as Alfred had been playing Ivan with his friendly, compliant act.

Ivan snorted and rolled his eyes at the cheesy display Alfred went on. Just repeating his words... Was it too much to ask for some heart in his response? He supposed it really was, but he could hope, couldn't he? He sighed and pushed Alfred to the ground with his boot to the back of his head. "You're starting to bore me." He leaned down and grabbed Alfred by the hair. "I have something for you..." He started to drag him towards the toilet.

Alfred shrieked and squrimed as he was dragged by his hair, clear screams and shouts tearing from his lips at that point. Sniffling perpetuously, the boy began to panic. He had no idea what the Russian was planning, and the man's statement was everything but kindhearted. He wriggled and writhed in his bindings, finally trying to break free as he shouted and cried constantly. Alfred couldn't take this emotional torment and abuse any longer. "I-Ivan, stop, please! I'm sorry, I'm so fucking sorry, just please, stop!" His words ran together in a desperate, hoarse plea for the sadistic man to cease his actions. It was hopeless, but the tortured boy couldn't restrain it. He needed to do something to prevent his imminent doom.

Ivan smacked Alfred across the face, with his hand lucky for Alfred. "Shut up. You're nothing but shit, so you might as well drink from the place that goes." He then promptly shoved Alfred's face into the toilet water. There was nothing in there- again, lucky for Alfred. But Alfred was still drinking from the toilet, which was deplorable on its own. That was where ill behaved dogs drank- and that was sending a strong message to Alfred, that he might as well be nothing but an ill behaved dog.

Alfred didn't even have time to take a breath before his face forcefully collided with the water. Several times he tried to lift his head, yearning for air, only for the man to shove him back down even more violently than the first time. The vile water got in his nose, his mouth, everything, the taste disgusting regardless of the fact that it was clean. His tears mixed in with the toilet water, his sobbing not ceasing once. The experience just the epitome of awful; his face drenched in the water people shit in. Alfred felt entirely worthless by it all, his existence seeming to shrink in on him with every second he was under that water. He couldn't even defend himself from such mortification. Maybe he was lower than shit.

Ivan finally allowed Alfred the privilege of air and pulled his head back so far he intended Alfred's neck to be sore. He wouldn't go so far as to say he meant to 'snap' it, but he definitely meant to be rough. "How does it feel?" Ivan snarled, fingers weaving through Alfred's hair, avoiding the wet spots. "You're nothing but shit. Less than, even. Do you understand now?"

The boy sputtered and gasped for air when Ivan finally pulled him out of the bowl, choking on the toilette water for a good minute or so. Feeling drained of energy and concern, an overwhelming sensation of apathy and despondency flowing throughout his body, Alfred directed his gaze downward and muttered his response, "Yes, sir. I...I understand my worth."

"That's a good boy." Ivan gave Alfred's cheek a pat and gripped onto his pipe, knuckled turning white as he held on tighter. "I've got a nice treat for you," he crooned as he tugged Alfred along by the hair away from the toilet, shoving him down to the ground. "Ass up, face in the ground." Alfred needed to be taught, over and over, that the only thing he was good for was relief, and it wasn't his own relief.

Complacency taking its toll on the boy, Alfred did exactly what he was told without the slightest of whimpers. Ivan was right. He wasn't really good for anything. He relied on others to protect him, enjoyed rape, landed himself in prison to begin with...maybe he was worthless. Feeling an odd acceptance for his roll, the blond lifted his hips, stuck his ass in the air as he pressed his cheek against the cold tile. He waited for Ivan to do his worst.

Ivan was surprised with the compliance. It made him near giddy to see Alfred so...content with his own fate. Perhaps content was not the word, but with Alfred being so easy to order all of the sudden, Ivan was enjoying it. He turned the straight end of the pipe to his mouth and licked the tip, shivering at the metallic taste. He patted Alfred's behind with the pipe. "Do you know what this is going to be? It's going to be your new dildo."

Alfred barely even flinched when the cold metal rod tapped his behind. Ivan's words caused the apathetic boy no alarm, taking the news with stride. He decided it was best to simply accept his role as the bitch in this relationship. He felt nothing but utter contempt for his master, but he wouldn't lash out against him. Alfred would do his bidding. It was all he was good for. "Yes sir. If that is your wish."

A slight shiver ran up Ivan's spine as he heard Alfred's words. So compliant, so accepting... And it was so erotic! Perfect, it was all just absolutely perfect, Ivan couldn't be more excited for what was happening. Alfred laying back and taking it like the proper bitch he was supposed to do? Nothing could brighten his day further after the embarrassment that had become him beforehand. "Good boy..." He knelt down and spread Alfred's ass, rubbing the pipe between his cheeks to prepare him.

Alfred ground back on the cold pipe, not for his own pleasure but for his master's arousal. Being fucked by a slender, metal object was probably the last thing Alfred wanted to do, but if it was what the dominant man desired, who was he to deny him? Rolling his hips in order to rub against the rod, Alfred begged, "Yes, master. I want you to teach me a lesson. Fuck me with your pipe." He tried to make it sound earnest.

"Oh, such a sweet talker..." Ivan snickered and gave Alfred a spank before he spit onto the pipe and then down Alfred's crease before he started to guide the tube inside. It was hard to pop the very first bit in, but after that it was smooth sailing. He grinning as he was able to get in just as much that was equal to the length of his cock. He wanted to fit more in.

Despite his complacency and attempt to remain calm throughout the ordeal, Alfred couldn't help but let out a hiss as well as a few pained moans as the pipe was guided into his hole. It was a poor substitute for the real thing: the rod was narrow, harsh, cold, and overall very unpleasant. Pressing his face further into the hard floor, Alfred closed his eyes shut and clenched his jaw as he seethed in pain. He dearly hoped the feeling would get better.

Ivan cackled and pushed the pipe in deeper, rather haphazardly. He didn't want to give Alfred time to adjust, he just wanted to fuck him with the pipe, and he wanted to completely ruin him. Maybe he could rupture something? Or was that far too cruel? Oh well, he would just do what he wanted and see what happened. It was like a science experiment!

A sharp cry of pain tore from Alfred's lips with that, tears beginning to roll down his cheeks. The pipe was deep, deeper than Ivan had ever been able to go. Too deep. However, the boy wouldn't move from his position. He would let Ivan have his fun. Hopefully that fun didn't mean impaling his inner organs. The muscles in his ass spasmed uncomfortably around the pipe, trying to adjust to the metal object regardless.

Pulling the pipe in and out with just the twist of his wrist, Ivan purred and gripped Alfred's plush ass with his free hand. "You're so soft and sweet," he assured, pinching Alfred's behind. "You should be grateful this is the least you're getting, I could do much worse..." Maybe next time he would have his friends gangbang Alfred. No, but then he would get jealous... Dammit, so many choices.

Alfred hissed and panted and groaned in displeasure as the pipe was pumped in and out of him. He definitely felt some blood flowing from his ass, the unyielding friction causing him immense pain. Nevertheless, the boy attempted to rock his hips back to meet the pipes thrusts, wailing out, "Yes master! I'm surely grateful for your mercy...ngh.." It was a lie; this was the most miserable experience of Alfred's life...but he would say anything to please the dominant male.

"Oh good..." Ivan wasn't going to stop, despite the trickling streams of blood that were sullying the poor boy's once flawless skin. He loved being able to be the one who destroyed Alfred's ass. "You're nothing but a worthless little slut. Might as well be the cum dump of the prison. But...I wouldn't do that to you. I'm too possessive."

Alfred didn't respond this time, too consumed by the pain to pay Ivan's words much mind. He grunted and cried out with every thrust, every twist of it within his hole. It brought the blond no pleasure, just a large amount of pain, shame, and hopelessness. Still rocking and rolling his hips back, the bot closed his eyes in an attempt to block out everything.

Ivan smacked Alfred's ass again and shook his head. "How cute. You're almost done, don't worry about a thing." Ivan wanted to force Alfred through the edge of his limits, and then he wanted to push him through _even further_. "Eager little bitch you are..."

Alfred didn't think he'd ever felt more relieved, knowing that this misery would end at some point. Rutting back on the hard rod, Alfred moaned out, "Yes master. I'm such a bitch, such a slut, ahhh!"

Another shiver down his spine, Ivan pushed the pipe in deeper and faster, eager to see more of those delicious little reactions. Well, they weren't very little anymore. He pinched Alfred's ass again, smacking him again. So cute, the way his skin reddened up. Ivan was getting quite a lot of his own gratification out of this...

His groans of pain grew louder and louder with Ivan's change of pace. The feeling was nearly unbearable, absolutely excruciating, but Alfred was too invested. He would ride this out until the end, taking it like the bitch he was.

Ivan shuddered and rubbed the front of his pants. "So erotic..." He loved the sight, and while he wouldn't do this a second time, he would love to do something of equal humiliation and distress for Alfred. "Mmm...just a little longer..." Long enough for him to work up enough energy to come.

It was hell for Alfred. The pipe was much too deep, much too forceful to allow the boy any pleasure. It simply felt like he was being stabbed multiple times in the ass. He grunted and cried out in sheer agony and pain as the man continued to work it inside him, quickening the pace. Though the blond _could_ be proud of one thing: he wasn't being pleasured by the rape this time. And even that felt like a sad thing to be proud of.

Alfred's torture was like ecstasy to Ivan. He groaned and pulled his cock out, stroking leisurely as he fucked and impaled Alfred on the pipe. Might as well go all the way, he wasn't about to put his dick inside Alfred- he was bleeding and most likely cut up. He didn't want anything to get infected, or worse, get him infected. Dammit, now he felt something akin to remorse. Not quite remorse, but close.

Tears freely ran down Alfred's face. It was much too painful for him to merely sit there, biting back the pain. He sobbed quietly as the man continued to move the metal bar within him, wishing it would just end already. Torture, that was all this was, and his master was getting off on it. As Alfred trembled in pain, his sobs wracking his beaten body, he felt an overwhelming sensation of worthlessness. He truly was utterly useless in this prison. This was all just proof of that.

Feeling it was his one true duty to help Ivan get off, the boy again attempted to thrust back on the pipe, albeit hesitantly and slowly. It was too painful at this point for him to really be enthusiastic with his movements.

Ivan was just pushed over the edge of orgasm by Alfred's sudden 'enthusiasm' and came in his hand. He shuddered and stopped, sighing as he pulled the pipe out, before it was dropped to the ground with a clatter. "Turn around. Clean my hand off." He held out his hand, cupping the little spurts of semen he had ejaculated for Alfred to clean.

Alfred fumbled as he tried to turn around, the pain in his ass and the fact that his hands were bound causing some difficulty. Unable to see where Ivan's hand was, he released a whimper as he tried to search for it with his face.

Ivan grabbed Alfred's shoulder and helped to guide him, putting his hand up to his face. "Lick it all up and enjoy. It's what you're good for, isn't it?" he teased as he slid the clean hand into Alfred's wheat locks and took a firm grip, tightening up and making sure he showed Alfred he had good contrl of him.

Too exhausted to respond to what Alfred hoped was a rhetorical question, the boy stuck out his tongue and began to earnestly lap at Ivan's palm, licking up his cum. He hoped that this was it. That now that Ivan had received his pleasure, he would finally allow him to rest. Alfred continued to lap up his master's stringy essence, eventually cleaning his hand, no longer caring about the taste.

"Oh, good boy," Ivan crooned as he ruffled Alfred's hair. He reached around and picked him up, tossing him onto the bottom bunk. "You just rest there and feel better." He made it sound as if it would happen instantaneously. He tucked himself back in his pants, wiping his wet palm on his pant leg before he picked up the pipe and made a face at the pipe. "Disgusting..." He sighed and rolled it under bed. He undid the strips of cloth around Alfred's wrists before he looked to the door. "I'll be out for a bit."

Working up enough energy to speak, Alfred asked timidly in a small, careful voice, "C-can you remove my blindfold, sir?" He didn't particularly care that he couldn't see. In fact, he preferred it at the moment. However, the binding was irritating him to no end. It was tight and uncomfortable, and the rag was soaked with his tears as well. The moistness across his eyes would bother him.

"I released your hands, that should be enough," Ivan snorted. "Do it yourself. Unless you're so pathetic you even need me to do it for you." Ivan wanted his pets and bitches subservient but at the same time he didn't want to have to order them to do absolutely _everything_.

Alfred knew he could have removed the rag with his hands, but he didn't want to remove his blindfold before he gained permission. The last thing he wanted was more punishment. Timidly moving his hands upward, Alfred fumbled with the knot before finally undoing it, removing the article from his eyes. His eyes were tear-stained and red, drained of everything but fear and apathy.

Seeing that Alfred now was doing it himself, Ivan decided he could leave and do as he wished for a while. He would return and probably clean Alfred up a bit. For his own desires, of course. Not to do anything with Alfred's well being, just that he wanted him clean and ready for the next time- he couldn't put his dick somewhere that was cut up and bleeding with possibilities of infection.

Relieved that he was finally alone, Alfred nearly immediately fell into a deep sleep, his eyelids too heavy to keep open any longer. He willed himself to forget the most horrific experience of his life, hoping that his dreams would be much more pleasant.

Ivan was out for several hours, but did eventually return with a wet rag and some wet wipes that he had traded cigarettes for. He had gone a little further to get what Alfred needed to clean him up- a little token of the real remorse now festering in his gut. Honestly he had no idea why it was such a big deal to him now- just before he had left it had barely been an evolved feeling.

Alfred had managed to curl up into a ball by this point, still completely naked as he slept on the spring mattress. The blood that had been running down his ass had stopped by now, dried on his pale skin. His bruises glistened in the dim light, his soft snoring filling the dreadfully silent cell. The boy didn't even budge when Ivan reentered the room.

"Wake up." Ivan shook Alfred a little harder. "I'm going to clean you up." And whether he was awake for it or not, Ivan was starting. He pushed Alfred's legs apart and started to use the disinfecting wipes to clean up the blood. He had gone through a lot to get the wet wipes, Alfred better be grateful when he was done with this...

Alfred managed to open his eyes with the extra shove, though just a sliver. He stretched his body before glancing up at the man, his eyes tired and apathetic. The boy felt that he should be angry with Ivan. That he should feel betrayed, hurt, tormented, but he couldn't work up any of those emotions. Ivan had been correct; he was virtually worthless. A genuine lack of concern had overcome his being. Alfred just didn't care enough to be angry.

Ivan was worried by the lack of response, but didn't say anything further. He let it go and went on with his cleaning. Better Alfred clean and angry than wounds festering and...well, still angry. Of course, that's what Ivan took the silence as- anger. He didn't care to read enough into it to see if it was anything else.

Alfred sighed, allowing the man to clean him. Though he had an overall feeling of nonchalance, the boy was curious about one thing. In a soft, small voice, Alfred inquired, "Why are you doing this?" It was unspecific, but it was all he could muster.

Ivan didn't want to make it seem to Alfred that he actually cared about his well being. To save face he figured he would give an excuse about it for himself, "I'm doing it for me. I can't stick my cock into something that's bleeding and could possibly become infected. I'm doing myself a favour. And you one. Be grateful."

A little disappointed by the answer, Alfred decided to keep his mouth shut for the duration of the cleaning. He shouldn't have expected anything more, but he couldn't help but hope that maybe Ivan had had some sort of sympathy for him. It seemed that the man was just as heartless as before. Releasing another sigh, Alfred clutched his pillow, burying his face in it in an attempt to get comfortable once more.

Ivan had to poke around inside of Alfred a bit to make sure he got everything, and once that was all said and done he used the wet side of the rag to wipe everything down and the dry to to finish it off. He dabbled around his chest and his mouth, but with less care. "There. Clean."

Alfred remained as responsive as before, rolling over when he heard that to face the wall. He didn't feel like doing anything at the moment. He loathed the man who did this to him. He couldn't deny that. But he also felt compelled to satisfy him. It seemed like that was his only worth...the only job he could do right while he was in the prison. He was too weak to fight back, too spineless to try to sneak around security and smuggle things into the prison. The blond was truly a useless addition to the jail; he might as well try to make himself useful in some way. Ivan's relief was better than nothing. Besides...if he was compliant, the man was typically good to him. Though Ivan was also rather temperamental...who knows what would happen.

Ivan wanted to fight the worryingly strong feeling of remorse that was coming into his gut, arising in his body like an ugly monster rearing its head. He tried to shake it off- Alfred was just in shock, he would be back to normal, within reason and hopefully compliant, in no time. Ivan just needed to make sure he put his foot down where it was needed, but fostered Alfred's self reliance at the same time. Easier said than done, but he would manage it.


	7. Chapter 7

For the next several days Ivan found himself distancing himself from Alfred- he wanted to be nicer and have Alfred warm up to him again, but Alfred was just so...apathetic. And Ivan found it difficult to deal with trying to push someone so apathetic to enjoy themselves when they clearly wouldn't either way. But he was resolved, he was going to give Alfred a little push today. Whether that 'little' push was little or not was up to Alfred.

"Alfred?" the Russian called as he peeked into the cell.

The boy hadn't spoken a word to Ivan since the night of his punishment. He overwhelming sense of worthlessness prevented him from caring enough to say anything...plus he despised the man. Alfred had nothing to say to Ivan, and he would continue in his silence for as long as he possibly could.

The boy sat upon his mattress, leaning against the pillow with a book in his hands. Turning the page, Alfred merely glanced up at the man in response to his inquiry. His blank blue eyes held no significant amount of interest within them.

"Alfred, come with me to lunch." Ivan knew it probably wouldn't matter much, to Alfred, but he figured it was the first step to getting Alfred to talk to him. "That is not a request, by the way, it is an order." Just to be sure, of course... He couldn't let Alfred say no to him- Alfred would spend time with him whether he liked it or not. And not in a punishing way, either! Of course, this seemed counterintuitive.

Alfred released a breath, like he always seemed to do recently, but did his bidding. He shoved his book underneath his pillow, threw his legs over the side of the bed, and walked up to the man half-heartedly. His eyes were focused on the floor the entire time, his head lowered. He didn't enjoy making eye contact with the dominant man when he didn't need to.

"Good." Ivan deigned not to touch Alfred- knowing he wouldn't appreciate it quite yet. There needed to be some more bonding before he could just jump in- however he most definitely intended to fuck Alfred that night. Something sexual at least, perhaps not penetration, but he did intend to get his rocks off that night. "After this we're going to spend some more time together."

Remaining silent, Alfred made no physical or verbal response to that statement. He figured that time Ivan was talking about was going to be sex. The Russian had left him alone for the past few days, but he surely must have been feeling it by now. Alfred wasn't completely sure if he was grateful for the abstinence: he was glad that his ass was given a break, but it made him feel even more useless than normal. At least he had some worth in fucking the man.

Ivan was even further unnerved by the silence. Dammit, why did Alfred have to be so damn quiet? "You're allowed to talk, you know." Was that it? Did he have to explicitly give Alfred the permission to speak? Dammit, he just wanted everything to go back to normal. Well, at the same time he also just wanted Alfred to be obedient- but still keep his personality. Was that too much to ask?

"I know." Those were the only two words Alfred had spoken to the man for several days, his tone as dead and nonchalant as his overall demeanor. He said nothing furthermore, not caring enough to try to converse with the man.

Was that it...? Ivan didn't want to bitch at Alfred for not talking, but dammit, this was way too irritating. How could he pull Alfred out of his shell of apathy without forcing him? Ivan wasn't good at doing things without force... "Of course you do..." he muttered in irritation, not meaning for Alfred to actually hear it.

Alfred followed Ivan to the cafeteria where they eventually gathered their food from the lunch line, and sat down at their usual, lone table. People always seemed to stare at them whereever they went, more specifically him. They tended to be looks of pity, looks of disgust, or looks of desire...none of them sounded very appealing to the blond. At least, not until recently. Now he could care less if people stared at him, he didn't care about anything at all.

"Sit here." Ivan went to get their food and decided to give Alfred another dose of the 'special medicine' he'd given him before. It had been several days, he figured Alfred would do good for another dose... Not a big one, just enough to pep Alfred up a little, to use it as a social lubricant almost. It was a stimulant, so Alfred would at least be a little more energetic. He didn't really have a choice.

Alfred ate his food in blissful ignorance, unknowingly devouring the drug with every bite. It didn't have much of an effect on him at first, but as a couple of minutes went by, his body became more and more hyperactive...a feeling he'd had before. The sudden desire to move and speak was odd, his body fidgetting awkwardly. Why was this happening? Why would his body suddenly decide to respond this way, after so many days of unwillingness to do /anything/. Alfred wasn't sure the reasoning, but he didn't like it. While he desperately wanted to continue to ignore the Russian, his body kept telling him otherwise. Well, he wouldn't have it. Continuing to eat his food, the boy tapped his foot under the table, trying to hide his fidgetting.

Ivan noticed all the movements, so spurred and fast. "Something wrong?" He acted innocent, not wanting Alfred to get the wrong idea, that he knew what was happening. Alfred was to stay under the influence and suspicion that he knew nothing. It was just better that way. "I'm almost done, we can go back to the cell soon. Anything you need to talk about?" He just needed to give Alfred a little push- to start conversation.

"N..n-" Alfred cut himself off, refusing to speak to the man despite his sudden urge. His mind grew hazed, his thought process becoming jumbled, jitters running down his spine with every second. Clenching his jaw shut, the blond crossed his arms and breathed slowly, urging himself to calm down. It was a strange feeling that was overcoming him...he didn't like it.

Alfred's desire to hold back was irritating Ivan beyond all measures. "Come now, you should know that talking about things will help to solve the problem- whatever it may happen to be." Ivan was losing patience, however, and he wanted to just get his libido sated before anything else. Now seemed like as good a time as any. When they got back to the cell of course.

"J-j-just feeling k-kinda hyper at the m-moment, sir..." The words spilled from Alfred's lips, the silence becoming unbearable. He was too hyper and active and anxious to care. Setting down his fork, signalling that he was down with his food, the boy looked up at Ivan with wide, attentive eyes. That horny feeling he'd gotten the last time he'd felt like this was growing in his loins. Alfred didn't necessarily want to ask the man again...his trust was too far damaged to actually want to do such a thing...but he also wanted to get off dammit.

"We should get back to the cell." Ivan disposed of the trays and motioned for Alfred to follow. He slid his arm around Alfred's waist and tugged him in. "You look jumpy- maybe we can expend some of that energy..." He should start with foreplay, shouldn't he? Leaning down, Ivan whispered into his ear, "Once we get back to the cell, you will kneel and blow me."

The increasingly horny boy felt somewhat grateful for that. It gave him a purpose, and it meant that they were going to fuck when they got back to the cell. Excitement welling in his gut, Alfred mumbled a rushed, breathy "yes, sir" as he quickly walked with the Russian back to their cell. He desperately craved Ivan's cock at the moment.

Ivan could see the minimal excitement in Alfred's eyes. And it was fine that it was minimal, as long as it was /there/. He pulled them into the cell and started to undo his pants. "Onto your knees, slut..." Ivan actually flinched as he said that. Perhaps he should be a little nicer- he didn't want to drive Alfred away. "I mean... Kneel, you're going to blow me, like I promised."

Alfred quickly did exactly as he was told without a moment of hesitation. By this point in time, the boy had a decent amount of experience in giving head to the Russian. He didn't mind it quite as much anymore, in fact, he might have almost enjoyed it...something about it just seemed to arouse him so.

Once Ivan had removed his cock from its confines, Alfred wasted no time in swooping his head down to capture the tip between his lips, sucking sweetly at it as he lifted his hand up to stroke at the base, attempting to bring the man to a full erection. He placed long, eager laps along the shaft, hoping that if he did well enough of a job he'd receive pleasure in return.

"Ahh..." Ivan felt like he should be surprised by the...exciting appeal to Alfred's enthusiasm. But he didn't feel it all that much- it was because of the drugs. And for some reason that took away from some of the excitement. But at the same time it felt like it shouldn't. "Mnn... That's good, go deeper, take it all in..." Alfred didn't need help at this point, he was a fast learner.

Gripping Ivan's hips for stability, the suddenly eager blond took the man's member deep into his mouth, sucking the warm member feverishly. He tried to fit in as much as he could in attempt to please his master, but, like usual, he was only able to fit about three fourths of it. Damn, the man was just huge. And Alfred could not deny that he found that incredibly arousing.

Bobbing his head with vigor, the boy glanced up at Ivan's pleasured face, hoping for approval. He moaned around the cock with every thrust, trying to bring further pleasure to the dominant man.

Ivan, however, was more than happy to find that Alfred was greedily sucking him in, and that he could take so much in. Many people could hardly take in half. But he loved how lucrative and greedy Alfred's mouth could be, sucking in everything he could and giving Ivan all the pleasure. Well...now that he thought about it, he really was the only one getting any physical pleasure. Maybe he should change that...

Gripping the man's cock, Alfred began to stroke the shaft as he continued to bob his head, sucking all the while. He lapped at the underside of the member, tracing the dorsal vein up to the tip of the member, before taking it back into his mouth again. Pleasure rushed throughout the boy's body, his mind hazed with it all. A burning desire swelled in his gut, and suddenly he felt like he just /needed/ Ivan's cock. Lathering the cock with his tongue, Alfred sucked harder and moved his head faster. Anything to please Ivan.

The Russian felt like he was dying from all the attention to his cock- Alfred really knew how to pile it on. In a good way, of course. He pushed Alfred off his cock, patting his cheek as he panted out breathy moans. "Get onto the bed and pull your pants off. I w-want to do something different." The stammer in his voice gave away how excited, and the slightest bit unsure, he was. And he hated it.

But Alfred couldn't tell. He was too high and aroused to notice. Without a second thought, the boy tugged off his pants and threw them aside haphazardly before lying back on the bed, legs spread wide open. He wasn't sure what that "something different" was, but he assumed it had something to do with fucking him. Which Alfred anticipated dearly, unconcerned for whatever details that could entail. Staring at Ivan with a spark of giddiness in his eyes, the boy waited eagerly for whatever was to come.

Ivan crawled over Alfred and pulled his legs up around his middle so he could grasp their cocks together, rutting against him, their loins burning together with the messy pleasure. "Heh, maybe I should do you Russian style," he teased, smirking with the slightest hint of a taunt in his tone. "I think you would enjoy it~" It was nothing special, really. Intercrural sex at its crudest.

Alfred moaned wantonly at the odd pleasure, happily wrapping his legs around Ivan's abdomen, pulling them tightly together. Fuck, it felt so strange, their cocks grinding together like this, but /so damn good/. Grasping a hold of Ivan's shoulders as he thrusted his pelvic region up into the man's hand, Alfred groaned out, "Ah...what's..Russian style?" He laid sloppy kisses along the larger man's jaw, desperate for his touch.

Ivan laughed and shook his head. He had a nasty thought of leading Alfred along with wrong information. Who said he was a saint? Certainly no one who knew him. "It's when I fuck your mouth while shooting a kalishnikov between your legs." Wouldn't that be a wonderful reaction to see.

Alfred whined, not liking that thought in his pleasure-hazed mind. "D-dude...not cool. Wouldn't that hurt me or...s-something..ah.." He could hardly get the words out between pants and mewls, the burning heat in his groin diverting much of his attention at the moment. Fuck, he was so horny...but it was a little more different than that. He couldn't think straight. His mind was fogged...he felt out of control.

A short, brief cackle escaped the Russian as he continued to stroke their shafts together, kneading the flesh and pressing them together as he rutted against him from above. "Don't worry, it's nothing that complicated..." He pulled back and pushed Alfred's thighs together as he started to slide his shaft between them. "This is the Russian way."

Alfred clenched his eyes shut, letting his head fall back as he let out a pleased, throaty groan at that. His body felt like it was on fire, a genuine need tingling his loins as they ground against each other. The boy felt elated and excited with their ministrations, allowing himself to just let himself go, rolling his hips to meet Ivan's strong, sturdy thighs. "Ah...I-Ivan, it feels good! I like the Russian way..."

"Oh? I didn't know you like it this sensual." There was nothing particularly sensual about this position, unless one was sensitive in the thighs. But Ivan didn't think further about that as he just pleasured himself between Alfred's silky thighs. His skin was oddly smooth around the legs for being a man- until one got lower, but he wasn't venturing further than his thighs.

Alfred continued to moan as his thighs were fucked, sliding his hand down to grasp at his own cock, wishing to tie himself over. There was something erotic about this position...then again, any position would have probably been erotic to the high boy. Stroking himself slowly, the blond shut his eyes, sweet mewls spilling from his lips with every gyration of Ivan's hips.

"Who said you could touch yourself?" Ivan slapped Alfred's hand away and bared his teeth down at him in a rather menacing way. "Stop that." He wasn't going to allow Alfred any pleasure he wasn't the one alotting. He soon spread Alfred's legs apart once more, trying to keep himself from coming too soon, since he was the only one getting any pleasure. He pressed their loins together once more, opting for the frottage again.

Alfred whimpered when his hands were swatted away from his crotch, though his whimpers were instantly replaced with heavy moans as their groins made contact once again. Rutting up into Ivan hastily, the boy released gutteral mewls and groans and dug his fingernails into the Russian's shoulders once more. The friction felt fantastic; nothing else that felt quite as good came to Alfred's foggy mind. Without really thinking, the blond caught his master's lips into a heated kiss, his horniness and desire taking the best of him.

Ivan almost jerked back from the kiss, but restrained himself. And soon enough he leaned in, biting at the boy's lips and plunging his tongue into his mouth. He hoped he wasn't too jumpy that he bit off his tongue- Ivan needed that for more than just talking. "Come now, Alfred," he whispered into his ear, "Be the good little slut I know you are, cum for me..."

As if on cue, the younger boy soon enough came with a shout of Ivan's name, his cum spurting out between the two of them. His eyes glazed over in satisfaction, his body going slump but pliant, still thrusting up into the man's hips. Ivan still needed his pleasure, afterall.

"Oh, good boy...mmmnn, good boy," Ivan whispered, voice dropping and a grand shiver sending his cock into twitches before he came, spraying Alfred with his semen. "Oh, look at that... You look good, covered in my cum," he laughed as he patted Alfred's hot cheeks. He was a lot warmer than usual.

Alfred didn't respond, his body calming down rapidly from his high. His crash was approaching...he suddenly didn't feel so hyperactive anymore. Lying there on the mattress, the boy simply stared off into space as his apathy started to twinge at the corners of his mind again. Suddenly he didn't feel so hot...emotionally, that is.

"How do you feel?" Ivan wondered aloud as he pulled back and yanked up his pants, then rolling over and laying beside Alfred. He wanted to talk to Alfred now- as was his nature after sex. It was just so fun and intriguing- he found out a lot about his partners right after sex. Romantically, mostly.

Alfred just sort of glanced at Ivan briefly before rolling over on his side, away from the Russian. He suddenly felt like shit...like he'd had a sugar crash, but /so much worse/. His attitude from earlier was coming back into play, and the last thing he really wanted to do was talk to his tormenter. Dammit, why was his body so weak to Ivan's sexual advances?

Ivan frowned as Alfred refused to respond to him. "Alfred, talk to me, or I will give you a nice big bruise." He didn't like threatening violence- especially the kind no one else could see- but sometimes it was needed to bring out the answers he desired.

Alfred cringed and whimpered, curling up on his side as he clenched his eyes shut. He should have figured that Ivan wouldn't respond well to his silence, since it was now made clear that Ivan was a pillow talker, but the boy suddenly just really didn't want to speak to him.

Ivan reached over and yanked Alfred over, growling. "Ungrateful slut- you should be thanking me for the things I do for you. And this is the thanks I get?" Ivan wasn't a forgiving master when he was denied what he truly wanted- and that was some nice talk after sex. Was that far too much to ask? "You should at least give me the courtesy of a few words when I request them."

"And what things would that be!" Alfred suddenly shouted in a shrill cry of disbelief. "Shoving my face in a toilet, impaling me with a metal rod, and fucking telling me that I'm just some worthless toy of yours?!" He began to bawl, hating the circumstance he was in. If he weren't allowed to remain quiet, then he was going to shove everything that had upset him onto the Russian. "I fucking trusted you, and then you had to pull that shit! Why should I speak to you?"

"I can do whatever I want with you," Ivan hissed, feeling irrationally angry by the reaction he was getting. He didn't like when he didn't get his way. "You're my bitch, you belong to me. It doesn't matter at all what I do, I'm protecting you and you do as I say as your payment. I take what I want from you."

Alfred heaved and cried some more, not bothering to respond to the domineering man. It was clear that that was his mindset: that nothing he said or did would change it. So instead, the younger boy rolled over on his side once again, bawling in despair. He didn't want to talk to Ivan then. He didn't want to talk to him ever.

"Don't you dare turn away from me," Ivan snarled as he snatched Alfred's face between his fingers, sneering. "Come on, you cheeky slut, give me something to work with. I'm not just going to let you lay back and wait for me to leave. You are not getting out of this so easily."

Warm tears continued to spill down Alfred's reddened cheeks as he stared back at his captor with utter anguish. He didn't wish to speak to Ivan. Everything that came to mind that he could say to the man were insults. Weakly resisting the man, Alfred grumbled out, "Why would I want to talk to someone who treats me like shit? Let me...let me go.."

"Do you understand how pretentious that sounds?" Okay, Ivan was upping the drama quite a lot. However, he didn't wish to scare Alfred away from him too terribly far. He decided he would just kick back and let Alfred come to him. He pulled back, sneering over his shoulder, "You stay here. Don't you dare leave, little shit..."

Alfred sniffled, but complied, not very much wanting to move from his bunk anyway. He felt perfectly content with lying there by himself. Pressing his face into his pillow, the boy continued to sob wretchedly, sulking in his own hatred and anger towards the Russian.

Ivan was gone for a while, until he was forced back in by the guards. He looked to Alfred's pitiful form and leered at him from where he was. But he said nothing, and vied for his bed instead. He left Alfred to himself. Alfred would come crawling back to him eventually.


	8. Chapter 8

**IMPORTANT: Alright guys, apparently I've been reported for posting this story on FF. In the event it gets deleted, it'll be on my tumblr (username is dagonsblood). Thanks for your understanding.**

Alfred didn't say much to the Russian for a while. He didn't say anything at all, in fact. And he was quite surprised that Ivan hadn't requested anything from him either. No sex, no speaking, nothing. He was surely grateful for the silence; Alfred felt more at peace now than he ever had. However...his body didn't feel satisfied. He had a subtle itch...a _craving_ that he couldn't get rid of. He wasn't completely sure why he felt so antsy, but he had a feeling it had something to do with Ivan. He sure as hell knew that the Russian was the source of his sudden _sexual _desires, absolutely.

Ivan had done his best to keep Alfred out of the picture for a while, but he was soon craving the other's touch as well. He wanted to throw him down and violate him in all the sexiest ways... but of course, he had to be patient. Alfred had to come to him. Of course...unless he wasn't going to come back to him? Ivan was getting nervous after a week- Alfred hadn't even come to him for drugs yet. Had he overestimated his power?

Alfred lied down on his mattress, staring off at the far, concrete wall. Ivan was currently out and about, as he tended to be, leaving the boy alone in the cell. He felt a bit jittery, strangely, and inexplicably horny. That seemed to be the case for the majority of the past week ignoring Ivan...it was starting to become bothersome. Had Ivan really played that big of a role in his life that he felt like shit without him?

Ivan was contemplating going back to the cell to try and coax Alfred out himself, but at the same time he was nervous about the repercussions. He had gone a week with no one to touch, no one to fuck, and he had yet to dose Alfred with the 'medicine' once more... It was too bad, Alfred seemed to want him the most then.

Alfred couldn't restrain his sexual desires. He kept trying to think of less erotic things, attempting to steer away his arousal, but it occurred all the same. Feeling rather embarrassed lying there with an erect cock with no Russian in sight, Alfred slunk a lone, hesitant hand down into his pants, grasping at his member. Masturbation could work; Ivan probably wouldn't return for some time. Lightly moving his hand up and down his shaft, the boy groaned gutterally in pleasure.

Ivan didn't come in too long after. And when he did, he stepped back immediately and glanced from a distance. Alfred looked...very erotic like that- the way he stroked himself, all alone, and the way he squeezed his cock just enough to get a rise from his body. He could see everything about Alfred in his personal arousal, and that was a sight he didn't want to trade in for anything.

Alfred didn't notice the man enter the cell at all, too fixated on his own arousal to care. He continued to give himself long, harsh, needy strokes, grunting and moaning all the while. It felt excellent...his eyes fluttered shut, his mind drifting off to imagine so many arousing situations. Ivan on top of him, plowing him into the mattress...while he wouldn't dare admit it, his romps with the man were some of the best fucks he'd had. Sure, Ivan was a dick...but damn, did he know how to plow it in. With a particularly hard stroke, the boy moaned out his master's name, quiet and breathy, as he slipped a hand down to play with his hole.

Alfred's cry of his name was the last straw for Ivan. He inched in and took his seat on the bed, taking Alfred's hand and pulling it away from the tense ring of muscle he had been stroking at. "Fredka, do you think you are really allowed to go around touching yourself without permission?" Of course, now that Ivan had walked in and was actively participating, he had every right to go ahead and touch himself.

Startled by Ivan's intrusion, the boy yelped and withdrew his hands, blushing as he stared back at the Russian with horror. "I'm sorry, master, I just...how long were you standing there for?" His cock was still erect, his urge to touch himself strong. But he would resist.

"Touch yourself," Ivan ordered, seeing the twitch in Alfred's shaft. "I was standing there long enough..." Enough to know that Alfred wanted him. Alfred wanted him and he would be more than happy to oblige to his needs. "Go on with your show, you have my permission to do so."

Alfred blushed, but did as he was told, clumsily grasping a hold of his member once more...a bit more hesitant this time. It was embarrassing, having someone witness while he touched himself. However, he went along, stroking and caressing his member, playing with his pink, puckered hole. All the while he stared back at Ivan, his blue eyes filled with lust and want.

"You look good like this, I like it." Alfred being so submissive, willingly and eagerly, touching himself and bringing himself pleasure... It made Ivan's heart thud in his chest and skid across his ribs in an uncertain arrhythmia he couldn't place. Alfred was so perfect and yet so irritatingly frustration inducing he didn't know what to do with him.

Alfred didn't say a word, simply staring at the Russian with clouded, lusty eyes as he played with the head of his member, stroking the cock leisurely. He dipped two fingers into his hole, moaning out as he imagined they were Ivan, fucking him to completion.

"Your ass looks lonely with just those two... I know you can take more- you take me, after all." If Ivan were to estimate, he was quite possibly the girth of all four of Alfred's fingers inside. He knew Alfred could take more. Of course, he also knew he loved to over exaggerate himself...

Alfred whimpered, but joined his lone two fingers with a third, stroking and caressing his insides sensually. He didn't particularly want to add a fourth. He wanted Ivan to fuck him. Moving his hands faster with his hardening shaft, the blond arched his back, moaning out Ivan's name once more.

"That's a good boy..." Ivan groaned and started to rub at the front of his pants. He didn't want to fuck Alfred yet, he still had so much to do... "Come now, more... Try and fit your fist in there." Alfred hadn't ever tried fisting he assumed- he wanted to see if he could handle it.

"I..I don't think I can, sir..." Alfred whined, though he certainly thrust a fourth finger into his hole, knuckle-deep. It was beginning to hurt, so many digits thrust into his entrance at once. Stroking his cock harder to distract him from the pain, the boy attempted to slide his thumb into the hole. He felt like he might tear.

"Just try, I believe in you," Ivan crooned, shuddering as he thought of how to fuck Alfred next. Maybe he would fuck him doggy style and make him bark for him, for his master... Of course, that would be uncouth of him. He should relieve Alfred of his worries and then go get him a nice platter of food. With cocaine.

Alfred whined in response, but tried all the same, eventually managing to fit his entire fist into his ass. It felt strange and large and uncomfortable, but the boy wouldn't deny his master of his desires. Moving his fist in and out of his hole, Alfred screamed and writhed in both pleasure and discomfort.

The simple fact that Alfred had actually managed to fit his entire hand in his ass made him all the more attractive to the Russian. "Oh, beautiful," he purred as he crouched over Alfred like a predatory animal ready to tackle. He pounced on Alfred and helped him slide his hand back out. "That should have stretched you enough for me."

Alfred suddenly felt excited at that, though his ass ached considerably. Shooting upward, the boy began to pepper kisses all along Ivans jaw and neck, eventually finding his way to the Russians mouth which he kissed feverishly in appreciation.

Alfred's sweet kisses spurred Ivan on, gladly pulling their loins together as he began devouring Alfred's mouth, plundering his mouth and reaching down to grasp his cock, aching to be let free. When the proper barriers to put to rest, Ivan pushed Alfred's legs apart and then promptly shoved his cock within Alfred's fluttering hole.

Groaning in pleasure as he was entered, Alfred cried out appreciatively, finally receiving what he had desired. Spreading his legs out wider for the Russian, the blond moaned wantonly as he grasped at Ivan's back, willing him to push farther into him. "Oh god, fuck me! Fuck me fuck me..ah! Ivan..!" The depravation had ravaged his mind, his body craving the man more than ever. He ached for the man to move within him, to fill him up deeper and rougher and faster. Sex had become a routine in his life in prison up to this point, and the week without it had just been agonizing. Alfred wasn't even sure at this point why he'd even allowed such a period to go without a good fuck.

"I know you want it," Ivan hissed into Alfred's ear, hammering into him, their hips crushed together as he spread Alfred's ass out, the flesh hugging his thick shaft. After a fist had been in there, it really helped to loosen him up and keep him warm and eager for his cock. "You're perfect for me, you know," he crooned as he pushed Alfred's legs apart further, spearing further within him.

"Yes! I want it so bad, oh fuck, shit..ah!" Alfred moaned out his incomprehensible whines and whimpers, his eyes rolling back with pleasure as the Russian delved deeper within him, repeatedly striking his sweet spot dead on. One hand grasped onto Ivan's shoulder, the other taking a firm grip of the bedsheet, trying to gain leverage to fuck back on the larger man. Alfred felt so far gone...he'd never felt this good before with anyone else. He was positive. Rolling his hips, the boy continued to beg his captor for more, a glutton for pleasure.

Ivan trembled under the pleasure of Alfred's clenching. "Oh, Alfred..." He groaned and reached up to hang onto the underbars of the top bunk as he plowed into Alfred's pliant form. "You fit like a glove... A very slutty glove." He had a feeling his English was getting away from him at this point.

Alfred was overwhelmed by the pleasure enveloping him, his senses dimming and fogging due to the sex. His mind completely focused on the cock slipping in and out of him, the boy felt like he couldn't handle such an abundant amount of pleasure much longer. "I-Ivan, I think I'm gonna..gon.." He whined, his orgasm quickly approaching.

"Go on and cum," Ivan hissed as he pushed deeper within Alfred, trying to stave off his own climax. He just needed to wait until Alfred came, then he could come. He wouldn't come first, that was a sign of submission.

Rutting back on Ivan's cock, Alfred came with a shout, spurting his essence all over their stomachs. He heaved for air, though continued to fuck back on the Russian, trying to get his master to cum as well. The high of his orgasm clouded the boy's mind, pleasure hazing his ability to think properly.

Ivan didn't last that much longer than Alfred, pumping him full of semen and then going still. He rolled over, shuddering with the pleasure. "Alfred..." Alfred needed a fix. He frowned and looked over to him, then hopped up and rolled out of bed. "I'll be right back. I have something for you."

Alfred nodded in understanding, rolling over on the mattress and resting his eyes for the moment. He felt remarkably comfortable at that moment, his orgasm causing a hazy, sleepy quality to overcome him. Smiling softly, he waited Ivan's return.

Ivan didn't take long. He went and grabbed Alfred a muffin, stuffing it into his shirt to smuggle it back to the cell- they didn't like them taking food back to the cells. He then pushed it full of cocaine and sprinkled the dust over it before appearing inside the cell, holding it out for Alfred. "Here you are. I wanted to get you some food, you're probably starving."

Alfred perked up a bit at the sight of the muffin, nodding as he mumbled a quiet "thank you." It was a nice gesture, the boy supposed. It was sort of...random...Ivan breaking the rules and bringing him food like this. But Alfred wouldn't complain. Stuffing the cocaine-filled muffin into his mouth, the boy relaxed against the metal headboard.

Now that Alfred had a fix, Ivan kicked back on the top bunk and waited for the effects to kick in. It shouldn't take that long- Alfred's body seemed to metabolize it quickly. Ivan just needed to wait for Alfred to come crawling up to him.

Alfred devoured his muffin quickly, relaxing against the headboard once it was gone. It had admittedly tasted odd. A giant clump of salt had managed to surpass being properly mixed into the batter. Yuck.

However, as the boy began to try to rest, he felt a fidgeting swell up in his gut. Again, he suddenly couldn't keep still. It was sort of shocking how much this had been happening to him recently...like it was planned, almost. And now he suddenly wanted to do something, anything really. Talk, walk, go to the gym, _anything_ but stay still and quiet. But he couldn't do any of those things without Ivan's permission. Goddammit.

Alfred weighed his options. On one hand, he could continue to just fidget in his own personal torment and ignore the Russian as he had been doing so well up to this point, or he could just concede and...try to establish some sort of friendly relation with Ivan. Again. It would probably be a failed effort, but dammit, the boy was hyper. He_ needed _to socialize with someone. It was just part of his character.

Rolling the thought over in his mind for a few more moments, the boy eventually came upon a decision. Jumping up from the bed, Alfred began to climb the ladder on the side of the bunk bed. "Hey...Ivan...Mind if I sit with you?"

Ivan sat up and nodded, motioning for Alfred to come to him. "Come here, Alfred. What is it, do you need something?" He knew exactly what Alfred needed. It was all a part of his grand plan. Alfred needed his help, and he was more than willing to give it to him. "You look pale. And nervous." He figured Alfred was the anxious type while flying high.

Alfred nodded vigorously, unable to keep his motions calm and stable. He appeared jittery and twitchy, his mind overactive from the drugs. Though naive as ever, the boy suspected nothing. It did not occur to him that Ivan could have possibly been slipping him cocaine in his meals. "Y-yes...uh..." He crept forward onto the mattress, sitting right next to Ivan. Due to the smallness of the bed, the boy ended up pressed right against the Russian's side. But he didn't mind. It didn't perturb him. "I-I was just wondering i-if we could talk?"

Ivan gladly held Alfred to his body and cuddled up beside him. He stroked Alfred's hair as he smiled to him, nodding. "Of course we can talk, why wouldn't we?" He had been waiting for Alfred to talk with him and to _want_ to talk to him for days now. "Come now, you don't have to be shy. I thought we were past those sorts of things by now- after all, we just fucked. What is there to be shy about?"

There were several reasons why Alfred would be "shy" around Ivan. Though "shy" probably wasn't the best word to describe how the boy was acting. It was more like "intimidated and fearful that Ivan might beat the shit out of him if he said the wrong thing" than just "shy." But the boy wouldn't voice such opinions. Comforted slightly by the hand caressing his hair and the smile adorning Ivan's lips (though Alfred had no belief that it was real), the boy leaned against the Russian's shoulder and muttered, "I guess there's n-nothing really..." His eyes were widened slightly, his face twitching from the coke. A thin sheen of sweat covered his skin.

Ivan swiped away the sweat shining over Alfred's temple. "You look like you need to burn off some energy." Of course, if Alfred suspected something then he could just say he assumed it was from their sex, earlier. "You've been very neglectful lately," Ivan crooned as he patted Alfred's cheek.

"Yeah, I guess so..." Alfred _knew_ so. Sitting still was nearly killing him at the moment. He wanted nothing more than to run around the prison, his body jittering. "W-what can we do to burn off this energy?"

"Why don't we go ahead and hit the gym." Ivan had a feeling Alfred's energy could do good for him to lift some weights and push some muscle onto his body. "Let's go." He hopped down off the bunk before helping Alfred down. "We'll help you burn calories and energy at the same time." Whether Alfred took that as a fat quip or not was up to him.

"I'm not fat, shut up." Alfred whined, though followed Ivan as he hopped off the top bunk as well. He nearly shot out of the cell, quickly passing the Russian up. Damn, he needed to do something; exercise sounded fantastic right now (for once).

Ivan gladly took Alfred back to the gym, surprised by how quick he moved. Ivan needed to keep pace with him, he couldn't have Alfred running around hopped up on coke without supervision. He herded him back to the gym and started to get them moving, hoping Alfred could focus.

Alfred's heart was pounding in his chest, his thoughts blurred by the drug. Reaching the gym, he immediately shot for the weight lifting items. He just felt so _strong_ right now...so confident. Maybe he could finally lift that 150 pounds today! It couldn't be too hard.

Grabbing some weights off their holders, he began to place them on the barbell.

Ivan didn't just keep a watchful eye, he hovered. He crossed his arms, watching Alfred load up the weights. "Don't do too much," he chided, not wanting to have to push more weight off of Alfred again. He just needed to keep him in his weight class, then he would be able to lift.

"Pfft, like I could do too much. Please. 150 is nothing." The drugs clouding his better judgement, Alfred shoved a couple of weights onto the barbell before lying down on the bench-press seat.

Ivan darted to the spotter's standpoint. "Alright, whatever you say." With that statement, he let Alfred lift. He put his own hands on the bar, just hoping to keep Alfred out of trouble by making sure he didn't hurt himself again.

Alfred grasped a hold of the bar, easily lifting it off of its hinge. Adrenaline rushed through his veins, allowing him to do quite a few reps, gaining confidence with every one. "See? I can totally fucking d-do this."

"Yes, I see." But Ivan didn't think it would last for long. He watched Alfred, hands still on the bar, but not gripping. Alfred was going a little faster than he thought would be healthy- you were only supposed to lift what you were comfortable with doing.

"And you thought I couldn't do it! S-showed you!" Alfred wore a cocky grin, though he noticed that the weight seemed to be getting heavier. His sudden need to expend of built-up energy was starting to become less and less of a necessity. Eventually the bar just became too heavy for the exhausted, crashing boy to hold up, his elbows giving way.

Ivan gripped onto the bar and yanked it up before it could fall on Alfred's chest. "Well... You made a few reps." Alfred seemed to go through his highs and crashes rather...quickly. "You're supposed to lift what you can push for several scores, you need to build muscle, not put stress on them." Ivan sounded like a goddamn personal trainer.

Alfred felt somewhat drowsy now. He sat up from his place on the bench-press rubbing his forehead with his fingers. Damn, that had been one hyper moment. What the hell. "Yeah, yeah..well...at least I lifted 150 pounds, right?" He grinned sheepishly, looking up at the Russian.

"You're fine," he muttered as he started to pull all the weights off. "You're looking tired, unless you're ready to keep lifting?" Ivan had a feeling there would be no more lifting that day. Alfred couldn't make this a habit.

"Nah, I think that's good enough for the day. Kinda tired from benching 150 pounds so many times." Alfred grinned cockily, standing up beside the Russian. "Can we go back to the cell now? Or were you looking to do some weight-lifting? You didn't actually lift anything..." He averted his eyes, suddenly feeling selfish for wanting to leave before the other man had the chance to exercise. Though Ivan hardly needed it. Or, rather, skipping a day couldn't hurt him.

Arm curling around Alfred's shoulders, Ivan nodded and guided him back to the door. "Come now, let's get back to the cell... There is always tomorrow for me." Alfred was going to crash hard when he got to the cell, Ivan could feel it. But at the same time, he knew it wouldn't be as bad as his crashes before this- Alfred was becoming accustomed to it.

Alfred nodded, allowing some of his weight to fall back on the arm around his shoulders, suddenly feeling rather exhausted. Ivan's side against his own brought him a bit of relief to the burden of his own body. His eyelids became heavier as fatigue washed over him, his dependency on the Russian apparent in the way he leaned against the man. And all the while he was crashing, the boy hadn't the slightest idea that it was due to some sort of drug.


	9. Chapter 9

Ivan was sitting in the cafeteria, alone, contemplating some things. It had been a few weeks since Alfred had 'taken him back' and he was gladly embracing Alfred's affections- that were becoming increasingly common now. As were his cravings for the special kind of medicine Ivan always slipped into his food. He was thinking about telling Alfred the truth, weighing the pros and cons. There was a chance if he told Alfred that he would try to give it up cold turkey and pull further away from Ivan- but he could also accept it and just give in.

Sighing, Ivan got up and grabbed a muffin for Alfred, sprinkling the top with 'powdered sugar' and stuffed it under his shirt to hide it from the guards before taking his leave. He returned to the cell, seeing Alfred on the lower bunk, jittery and shaking, most likely from the minor detox. He needed a fix.

Ivan tossed the muffin to him, leaning against the ladder of the bunk bed. "Eat up. You look hungry."

Alfred caught the muffin easily, though it did take him by surprise. Well, kinda. Ivan tended to grab a lot of food for him from the cafeteria; he was accustomed to receiving small snacks during the day from the man. They always made him feel better too. More energetic. It was hard to distinguish if it was the food that was giving him this energy or just his masters presence sometimes. Whichever it was, Alfred saw Ivan as the bringer of good feelings. The supplier of food and sex. His protector. At this point, the boy had practically forgotten that Ivan seemed to only think of him as some sort of sex object. Or maybe he'd just come to accept it. Either way, Alfred definitely felt better about his stance with Ivan. Without a second thought, the boy stuffed the muffin into his mouth, feeling a sudden need and hunger coil in his gut.

"Do you feel better? I know this morning you weren't feeling well." Another side effect from the cocaine. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes before he sat beside Alfred on the bunk. Better to just get it over with. "Alfred, I have something for you..." He slid his arm around Alfred's shoulder and pulled him in closer. He then reached into the inner lacing of his pants and pulled out a little baggy filled with white powder.

Alfred looked over towards the bag of white powder, his eyebrows stitched together as he chewed his muffin. "What's that? Sugar?" He had a feeling it wasn't, but he couldn't bring himself to believe Ivan was going to make him snort drugs without some sort of trade on his part. Cocaine's expensive inside the prison, considering the risks the dealers go through to smuggle the illegal substance in.

Ivan shook his head and opened up the little baggy before he tapped some of the powder into his palm. "Take a snort, Alfred. It will make you feel better." That little sprinkle of cocaine on the muffin would only do so much...

Okay. So it was definitely cocaine. Shaking his head, the boy swallowed some more of the muffin before muttering, "Nah, I don't do drugs. Especially not illegal ones. Aren't those bad for you?" Alfred figured snorting the coke would probably make him feel shittier, actually.

"You do now." Ivan shrugged and let the cocaine slide back into the bag from his palm, brushing it off with both hands, palms sliding together. Cocaine breezed through the air in their faces. Ivan covered his nose and mouth to make sure he wouldn't breathe any in.

The phrase sounded ominous to the boy, the cocaine's scent somewhat familiar. Pondering on the topic, Alfred suddenly became rigid, his heart pounding erratically. He glanced at his muffin, spotting the "powdered sugar". The same powdered sugar that was always on his snacks that gave him so much energy. That made him feel so good. Ivan the drug lord had been drugging him this entire time. And for some reason, Alfred was oddly okay with that. Though it might have just been the high he was experiencing manipulating and distorting the danger and anger he should probably feel right then. Looking at Ivan with bright blue, widened eyes, the boy asked "Will it cost me anything?"

"Nothing you haven't been giving me already." Alfred's body and loyal affections was more than enough to repay him. Alfred's supply of cocaine was hardly expensive to him, compared to all the other drugs he pedaled into the prison. Alfred was already hooked and reeled in, Ivan just needed to tempt him with the _real_ treat.

Alfred nodded, fidgeting in his seat. "O-okay. I guess I'll have some then. Might as well, right?" He'd apparently already had it plenty of times before, and it _did_ make him feel good. Why not have the real stuff? "How do you take it straight? Snort it?"

"Mhmm, snorting has it last the longest." Ivan got up and took the little baggy with him. "We'll have to snort it on the back of the toilet..." That was the only real flat surface in the room. He poured some of the cocaine onto the back and started to slide it into lines with the tip of his finger. "It's all yours, Alfred. Just snort what you can."

"You're not going to have any?" Alfred asked as he situated himself beside the toilet, preparing to snort the white powder. Ivan was a drug lord; it was strange that he didn't seem to want the drugs.

"You never get high on your own supply." Ivan had a firm rule about doing drugs- he was a seller and not a user. Anything that he bought he sold for a higher price at a later time. "This is all for you, just enjoy yourself."

Alfred shrugged, not particularly caring too much one way or the other. Oh well. More for him. Leaning over the toilet seat, the boy snorted one line of the cocaine without hesitation, his eyes blinking rapidly as he adjusted to the strange sensation. The high was much more condensed and concentrated like this; it occurred quicker and heavier. His mind already felt fogged, his conscious slipping away as the coke took its effect.

"Take the other lines- just try." Ivan didn't want to have to slide it all back into the bag. He would lose more than he regained. "You'll last longer and feel better." Alfred was an amazingly high functioning user when he was high- it was exciting, knowing that Alfred could do everything himself while tweeking.

Alfred nodded and obeyed to the best of his abilities, huffing the other few lines of coke that were splayed across the seat. It was exhilarating, the high he was experiencing. Everything felt quicker, his blood seemed to rush faster. Specifically to a certain region of his body. He looked back to Ivan with eyes leaden with lust, unable to suppress his desire.

"Does that feel good?" Ivan smirked and took Alfred's hand into his own, pulling him in closer. "Come here- do you feel hot?" He loved to think that Alfred was _dependent_ on him. That he _needed_ and _wanted_ him so badly he couldn't function without him- even if it was just the cocaine Alfred wanted and needed.

Alfred nodded with a goofy smirk plastered to his flying high face, the expression making his current state of mind apparent. "Yes..._so_ hot." He got down on his knees and inched towards the Russian's body, fiddling with the hem of his pants. Flitting his drug-laden eyes up towards the man's gaze, Alfred announced, "I wanna suck you off, sir."

"Do you want my cock that badly?" A smirk crept up on Ivan's features as he pushed his pants down, cock peeking out of his underwear. "Well, I'm more than happy to give it to you if you really want it that badly.

Alfred nodded his head fervently before Ivan's cock was presented to him, large and tempting. Licking his lips in anticipation, the boy could hardly sit still as he pulled Ivan's member out of its confines, not a hint of hesitation in his actions when he swooped his head down to gather the tip of the cock into his mouth. He lapped and sucked on it vigorously, eager to please.

"Ahh..." Ivan's fingers slid through Alfred's hair and pulled him in a little deeper, urging him to take more than just the tip. "I know you can take more than that- why would you tease your master like that?" Alfred's eagerness and the way he splayed himself out, so ready for Ivan's domination.

Placing long, earnest laps along Ivan's large member, Alfred eventually did the Russian's bidding, taking the thick cock into his mouth, almost to the hilt. He sucked harshly around the engorged, reddened member as he bobbed his head quickly, stroking what he couldn't fit into his mouth with his hand. With his brain fogged and cloudy from the drugs, Alfred could hardly think straight, focusing purely on his master's cock, enjoying the feeling of it pulsing in his throat. The sticky desire in his gut wouldn't cease, his body in a state of ecstasy and need.

If Ivan had thought Alfred was good while he was barely on the snuff, consuming it orally, then he was _blown away_ now that Alfred was feeling its full effects, nasally. "Oh, Alfred, oh..." He was beautiful, really. His throat contracting and gagging around Ivan's thick shaft. He wanted so bad to fuck his face so hard Alfred threw up. Well, perhaps not that far. Ivan didn't want a lengthy clean up.

Alfred's eyes fluttered open as he glanced up at Ivan through his golden eyelashes in recognition of his name. The sounds his master made were amplified by the drugs, the noise deafening and sweet to the young blond. He wanted to cause Ivan to make more of those noises. Deepthroating the man, Alfred took the cock even further into his mouth, choking and sputtering in the process. It was fine though. Alfred was willing to do anything the please the Russian. Moaning around the erection, he dragged his tongue along the underside of the cock, sucking rigorously.

"Oh, you're so perfect, I don't know what I was doing all this time without you," Ivan crooned, pinching Alfred's cheek. It was stretched and distended from how much he was fitting in his mouth. "You're a little piggy!" he giggled as he watched Alfred struggled harder to suck and bob. "With your cute little upturned nose and your big red cheeks..."

The cheek-pinching was a tad uncomfortable, but it didn't defer Alfred in the slightest. Ignoring what Alfred (if he had been in a sober mind) would think to be insulting words, the boy simply gazed up at the jovial man with hazy, half-lidded blue eyes as he swallowed the cock, continuing in his bobbing actions. Grasping onto Ivan's knee to steady himself, the boy attempted to bob his head faster.

"Awhhh, cute little piggy wants to choke on his master's cock?" Ivan crooned as he pushed Alfred further onto his cock pushing even deeper down his throat. "You sweet little slut, you just love my cock that much, don't you?" He patted Alfred's cheek and pushed him off of his shaft so that they could work a little faster. "But...I think it's time to move on."

Alfred fell back on his ass, but quickly scrambled to his knees once more. He felt dizzy and disoriented from the sudden movement, but didn't complain. Eventually finding his feet again, the boy asked timidly, "W-what are we doing now, s-sir?"

Ivan pointed to the bed, not liking that people were starting to gather around. He glared them away and crackled his knuckles. "Lean over the bed, I'm going to fuck you that way. Then maybe, if you're good, afterwards I might cum on your face." He figured that could be a treat, if Alfred was high enough.

"Yes, sir." Alfred mumbled quietly, but giddily. Quickly rushing over toward the bed, the intoxicated boy promptly bent over, placing his hands onto the firm mattress, weaving his fingers into the bed sheets. It'd been a while since they'd fucked in this position; the boy eagerly anticipated it.

Ivan eagerly lined up behind Alfred and rubbed his flushed cock between Alfred's plush ass. "Warm and fuckable... Your ass is going to be gaping by the time that I'm done with you," he sneered, giving Alfred a spank and spitting into his palm before he rubbed at the crown of his cock and brushing it against Alfred's hole.

Alfred groaned at the man's nearly threatening words, rubbing back on the man's hardened cock. His senses were amplified at the moment, every touch and brush feeling so much more erotic, so much more sensual than normal. His hole quivered and tingled in excitement, the drugged boy having a hard time keeping his noises and rasps under control even before Ivan began fucking him. Whining softly, Alfred silently begged his master to plow into him.

Ivan wondered at all if he gave Alfred any other drugs would he have even _better_ reactions? He was tempted... But he wasn't specialized in any other type of drug, he wasn't sure he was comfortable branching out. He would talk about it later with others. Until then, he needed to pay attention to Alfred.

Meanwhile the boy just squirmed in his own need for pleasure, writhing under Ivan's teasing touches. Whimpering, Alfred hissed, "Oh god, please fuck me, sir! I c-can't take it..." It was excruciating, being so close to having what he wanted most only for the Russian to withhold it from him. Grinding back on Ivan's cock, the boy wished for reprieve.

"Oh, well... When you put it like that I _guess_ I could _privilege_ you with my cock." Ivan then promptly sheathed himself inside of Alfred, snickering as he caused Alfred's body to shake and spasm. The pleasure engulfed him, making him mewl and tremble with the warmth and moist pleasure. "Ahhh..."

Alfred cried out in pleasure, Ivan's name tearing from the boy's lips as he mewled and rocked back on the man's cock. A glutton for pleasure, the boy instantly began to roll his hips back vigorously, desiring the stimulation in his ass. He clamped his ass around the intruding cock, moaning from the overwhelming pleasure he felt in his drugged state.

"Oh, keep doing it like that," Ivan grunted as he started to slide in and out- with a little less sliding, since Alfred was clamping down so hard. But he definitely tried to give Alfred a satisfying fuck. Of course, Alfred didn't even need for him to try.

Alfred didn't need to be told twice. His eyes rolled back in his head as he clutched the bed sheets, his nails digging into the fabric. Wailing and moaning in his exaggerated pleasure, Alfred rutted back on the man's cock. He had a hard time focusing on anything but the erection buried balls-deep in his ass. "Fuck me deeper Ivan, please..." He whimpered, pressing his face to the mattress in attempt to gain more leverage. His back arched and his stomach coiled in intense pleasure.

"I can't go deeper," Ivan grunted as he smacked Alfred's ass and pushed his ass apart to try and dig in deeper- as deep as he could possibly go. He wanted to satisfy Alfred, but at the same time he wanted to put Alfred into his place. "You'd love any cock given to you..hnng...wouldn't you?"

Though his mind was fogged and hazy from the drugs, Alfred wasn't so mindless as to answer such a question honestly. Yes, at this point the boy could probably see himself enjoying sex with other, less-disgusting men...but like hell he was going to admit that even to himself. "N-no sir! No one else is as big as you...ah! They c-couldn't get as d-deep..." Rocking his hips back against Ivan's strong midsection, the boy moaned as his eyes fluttered shut.

There was something in his gut that told him Alfred was lying straight to his face, but the answer also made his loins tingle and his stomach churn with the most delicious feeling he'd felt since...well, since Alfred's ass. "Of course... I knew better than to doubt you," he snickered, leaning back and pulling Alfred with him, flipping them both around so that he was sitting on the bed and Alfred in his lap reverse cowgirl style.

Invigorated by the new position, a new energy washed through Alfred's being as he began to bounce on Ivan's lap, rolling his hips and panting heavily all the while. His body was sleek with sweat at this point, the sheen reflecting nicely off his tanned, contorting planes. Tilting his head back, Alfred captured Ivan in a feisty, sloppy kiss as the pent up desire was constantly released.

Ivan twisted Alfred's head, turning him so far he intended for his neck to ache, thrusting his tongue into his mouth and pushing in from below. It was incredibly hot and easy to fuck Alfred from his angle, considering Alfred had to do most of the work- and any work Ivan did multiplied the force that connected them tenfold.

Alfred whimpered when he was kissed so roughly, but couldn't complain. He thoroughly enjoyed and encouraged Ivan's roughness...it was just so arousing the the younger male. Nibbling on Ivan's lower lip, Alfred thrust his pelvis down to meet Ivan's sturdy body, impaling himself on his master's cock greedily.

Circling his arms around Alfred, the Russian grasped Alfred's cock and pinched the tip, palm sliding over the sweaty flesh and thumb smearing the pre at the very tip. He bit at Alfred's neck, marking up up with red rings and bite marks. So everyone knew he was Ivan's whore.

Orgasm tingled in his loins when his sensitive, tender flesh was played with, the bouncing boy gasping and groaning at the sudden contact. "Oh god, master, more! It feels so..so..." He was unable to finish his sentence, his mind so clouded by the drugs and sex.

"Hnnng... I know, I know," he murmured as he tossed his head back, filling Alfred full of his semen. "Mmm, feel that? Full of my seed, just like the little cum toilet you are. Admit it, you know you are."

"Yes I am!" Alfred cried out, not particularly caring about such insults anymore. They were typical from Ivan at this point, and incredibly erotic in terms of dirty talk, Alfred had found out. Crying out in bliss, the boy experiencing his own orgasm, spurting his essence all over himself. His eyes flitting from the pleasure, Alfred collapsed back on Ivan lazily. His high was still in effect...it seemed to last longer when the boy snorted it directly. In a low, chuckling voice filled with (semi-)mock disappointment, the smaller boy mumbled, "I thought you were going to cum on my face, sir."

"Give me a minute..." Ivan muttered as he buried his face comfortably into Alfred's neck, breathing in the scent of sweat and sex and absolute _bliss_. He could manage a second orgasm after a moment of rest. And he wanted to spend his moment of rest nestled inside of Alfred and bodies close together like two pieces of a jigsaw puzzle. "I'll let you taste your ass in just a moment."

Alfred nodded and said nothing, letting his head fall back so that their temples were resting together. A line of sweat plastered his golden hair to his brow, though much of his crown remained dry and fluffy. He waited patiently for the man to recuperate, trying to calm his breathing.

The Russian leaned back, hips idly rolling into Alfred again. It didn't do much, it just rolled Alfred around in his lap and sloshed the semen around. Well, slosh was a bad word... Glide and slither was better. He snickered, nuzzling against Alfred's neck at the thought. "Mmm... Alright, get down and start sucking my cock."

Hopping off of Ivan's cock, the boy slid down to the ground and positioned himself in between the Russian's legs. Not thinking twice about it, Alfred gazed up at the man with bright blue eyes as he lapped at his semen-coated cock, not minding the taste in his high. He licked it clean before he took the cock into his mouth, sucking and bobbing his head as a pleasurable pace. It felt good, pleasing his master like this.

As his shaft quickly perked up once more, the flushed member thickened, blood rushing down and twitching in Alfred's mouth. "That's good... You like the taste of your ass?" Ivan teased as he pushed Alfred down with both hands, forcing him to suck down even more. Alfred was perfect with a cock between his lips. He looked very much ''in his element'.

Alfred let out of a muffled groan in response as he was forced to take in more, the head of Ivan's cock scraping the back of his throat. Though his gag reflex had noticeably decreased since he first arrived in the prison, the boy couldn't help but choke on the enormity of his master's member. However, he managed to quickly recover as he sucked the cock harsher, lathering it with his tongue.

Ivan knew he had a monster cock- run ins with several other men told him that he was _well_ above the natural average. Probably twice that even. He was incredibly impressed with just how much Alfred could take already. Almost half. Considering the gag reflex, and how half was about five and half inches, and how small the human mouth and throat actually was, that was a lot.

Alfred slid his hands up to the Russian's midsection, grasping at his hips as he continued to bob his head at a leisurely pace, slurring the erection in his mouth. The taste had been diluted to normal, though it was hardly noticeable to the drug-induced boy. He pulled off for a moment in order to breathe before lapping at the tip some as he delved his tongue into the slit, playfully teasing the older man. However, his teasing didn't last long, for Alfred soon returned to deepthroating the Russian, taking half of the cock into his mouth with ease.

"Hahh...A-Alfred, it's soon...now," Ivan grunted, pushing Alfred off his cock and shooting his load eagerly onto his waiting face. He whined, leaning back in a slump. That had happened faster than he had assumed- Alfred was amazingly good at blow jobs by this point. "You haven't been practicing on others, have you?" he teased.

Alfred shut his eyes as his face was splattered with cum, blissfully basking in it. He wiped some of it off with his fingers before sticking them into his mouth, sucking on the digits sensually as he gazed at the Russian with a rather alluring look in his eye. Removing the fingers with a slick pop, Alfred quickly shook his head in response to the question. "No sir. You're the only person I've fucked." Like he'd been allowed to leave Ivan's sight long enough for him to actually fuck anyone.

"I know," he purred as he pulled Alfred up into his lap. "That was amazing." Ivan was thoroughly satisfied with it. "Mmm, now let's relax and crash." Alfred would need the time to come down from his high.

Alfred nodded, situating himself so that he was comfortably seated in Ivan's lap, resting his head on the man's shoulder. His high hadn't completely dissipated yet due to the directness of the cocaine, but he did feel like the effect was definitely dying down. "Can we sleep together tonight, sir? In the same bed?" The boy really wanted to cuddle right then.

"Of course!" Ivan was delighted to hear this. Honestly he'd been hoping for Alfred to ask this for a while... He felt a little embarrassed by that thought, but he definitely liked the thought of pulling Alfred close under the thin covers for warmth and nuzzling him, whispering goodnight. Especially in the winter, when the prison only gave out one thin blanket for pitiful warmth.

Alfred smiled at the tone of Ivan's voice when he responded. It wasn't as chilly and harsh as normal; this time, it actually had some warmth to it. If only he was like this normally. It seemed to only be an after-sex thing, much to the boy's disappointment.

Softly pressing his pink lips to Ivan's, Alfred kissed the older man gently, desiring the warmth of the action. He wasn't quite sure what to say, but he hoped it would be a valid response.

Ivan didn't know what to say to the kiss, but shyly responded and kissed back, pulling their bodies closer. It was comfortable- not very passionate. Just...nice. Ivan was almost embarrassed. He knew that lots of men started homosexual relationships in prison (actual _relationships_) but he'd always thought the idea was just...utterly ridiculous. Was that what this was? Utterly ridiculous?

Alfred pulled away and smiled, brushing the man's hair from his face gently as he studied his features. It was a nice, relaxed moment and (for once) the boy didn't view Ivan as a particular threat at the time, so he decided to take advantage of it. Chuckling a little, he mumbled, "You know, Ivan, you don't look half bad for a guy." Soft, clean skin, poignant nose that held some character, pretty lavender eyes...too bad the guy was such a sadist. His typical scowl made him look unbecoming.

Ivan thumbed his nose and crossed his eyes, huffing. "What are you talking about? I'm terribly handsome. It's almost a crime how good looking I am." That was bravado if anyone could see its- Ivan was actually rather self conscious about his looks. He had a thick nose and chubby cheeks. he looked like a childish serial killer. ...Not that he had come up with that likeness himself.

Alfred giggled, adding, "Another crime to add to the many I'm sure you've committed over the years. The crime of good looks. Probably not the worst crime to commit, I'm sure." God, the boy was nearly flirting with the Russian at this point. He didn't mind, it was light-hearted and fun. Nothing serious anyway. Biting his lip as he settled down on Ivan's lap, Alfred looked up to the man and asked, "Say Ivan...how did you get caught anyway? Ya know, how'd you wind up in prison?"

"They had a mole... And a sting operation. They waited until I was confident enough to say I would personally attend a trade, which they turned into a bust." Ivan hated to admit he'd become reckless. "I'll be up for parole in ten years, as long as I'm well behaved."

So Alfred was stuck with the guy for at least ten years. The boy felt that he should probably be more upset about the news than he was, but...damn, Ivan was a good fuck. And he gave him drugs. With a few exceptions, his stay in the prison hadn't been completely terrible. Keeping up the playful attitude, the boy piped in, "Hey, ten years isn't too bad. Years hardly matter when you're as old as you are."

"I'll be forty three years old..." Ivan stared up at the bottom of the top bunk, a question of his own mortality coming to mind. He shoved it aside. "And no doubt they will deny me that parole...and I will be in here another five years..." Forty eight years old. "And they'll deny me that..." Fifty three.

Alfred could detect the saddened taint that had emerged in Ivan's tone with that information. Deciding to drop the lively tone he had been conducting, the boy nuzzled his head in Ivan's neck area, breathing warm breath against the Russian's collar. "I'll be thirty-nine when I get out of here. I'm not even twenty yet, but I have to stay in here for the next twenty years of my life. My entire youth has just gone out the window over the stupid technicality that I carried a loaded gun when me and a group of guys robbed a federal bank."

"You're young and stupid." Ivan was hardly elegant about his opinion on the matter. "I am an organized crime minister... I was thirty-two when I was caught. I shouldn't have been caught." He wasn't sure he could handle this. Was there any possible way to get out of prison? Maybe run to Mexico and buy a beachfront house five miles from the nearest town?

"Because being young and stupid totally negates the fact that I'm going to be stuck in here for more time than I've already lived." Alfred mumbled, rolling his eyes. Try to make the guy feel better about his situation and sympathize, and he's met with nonchalance and cynicism. Typical for Ivan.

Ivan ignored Alfred's sardonic comment and closed his eyes. His sudden realization was...disturbing. He needed to get out of there.


	10. Chapter 10

Ivan sighed as he tried to go over his plans mentally. He looked at Alfred's sleeping form and then to the door. He had a lot to do that day, and he was a little worried about Alfred... He had a little time during and after breakfast to spend with him, but he wasn't sure if he could give him the high he needed to last all day. "Alfred...?"

Alfred shifted slightly in his sleep, managing to mumble a groggled "Yeah?" though his eyes remained shut. For most people, the boy wouldn't bother giving them the courtesy of acknowledgement when he was so tired, but Ivan was the obvious exception considering that he got so upset whenever his pet ignored him. Brutally upset. Twisting some more on the mattress, Alfred resumed his silent, sleeping form.

"I have a lot of things to do today. You'll need to get breakfast on your own, but I'll be at the end of breakfast and an hour or so after that." He figured that was enough time to let Alfred wake up, give him a high, fuck him, then go out and do other business.

Alfred did stir at that. He gazed at Ivan with bleary eyes, his brow twisted in confusion. In a sleep-muffled voice, he asked, "I get to go to breakfast on my own?" He never got to even leave Ivan's sight as it was, and now he got to eat a whole meal without him? He wasn't sure how to feel about that. He knew he should feel liberated, but, well...there were a ton of scary guys in the cafeteria. And he would be eating alone.

"Yes, you will be eating a lone. You can leave and come straight back to the cell if you wish, but I want you to actually go to breakfast." He didn't like when Alfred skipped it. "Don't worry about it, Alfred, just be casual. Act like you own the prison. No one will mess with you anyway, on account of me." He leaned down to kiss Alfred's nose and pat his cheek. "I have to go. I'll see you in a bit to give you a huff."

Alfred felt rather excited at the mention of cocaine, momentarily forgetting his situation. For once Ivan had actually managed to make him feel better. He was right; most of the men of the prison knew the boy belonged to Ivan. Nobody would mess with him. And then he got to snort coke afterward. "Alright, thankyou sir. Can you walk me to the cafeteria then?" It was odd, leaving Ivan. And strangely uncomfortable. The Russian had become a norm in his life by this point; it was weird knowing he wouldn't be there even if it was only for the next hour or so.

"Of course, I will be more than happy to walk you there. Let's go now, it will give me a head start to my meeting." He pulled Alfred up to his feet and patted his cheek to get him to wake up a little more. "Come on, we'll get you set up. I'll even walk you to the line." He took several steps to the door, waiting for Alfred to follow.

Alfred nodded curtly, following after the man. As soon as he was close enough, the boy grabbed a hold of Ivan's hand, clutching it like a small child would to an adult. His dependency on the man had increased to the point that he was admittedly afraid to leave him.

Ivan's worrying once more returned as he saw how desperate Alfred was to stay attached to him. But he would have to leave him, unfortunately. "If you'd like I can give you a little powder to stave off the shakes." Alfred could barely go a day without the powder now, it made Ivan nervous to leave him too. There was a lot of separation anxiety on both sides. "But just to put over your breakfast, no snorting."

"Yes, please." Alfred quirked a smile, instantly accepting the offer to more drugs. It would help him with the anxiety, at least. Even if it probably wouldn't do much to help his craving. He kissed Ivan's cheek in gratitude, following him all the way to the cafeteria.

Ivan pulled a small little baggy and passed it to Alfred. "It's there, just enough to sprinkle over your breakfast." With that taken care of, Ivan dropped Alfred off right in front of the line. "I'll be back for you. Be good."

Alfred nodded, taking the bag eagerly. "I hope you'll be back soon." He mumbled in goodbye, turning to receive his breakfast from the cafeteria staff. Typical muffin and eggs. They were also serving bacon that morning. Without further ado, he walked over to their usual table and sat alone, eying everyone and everything suspiciously as he poured the coke over his food.

Everything was typically quiet during breakfast, only a fraction of people actually showed up for the first meal of the day. But the people who were there were usually the ones who worked out the most, eating all three meals. Alfred wasn't the biggest guy in the room, by far. And at another table not too far away, Alfred was the subject- but the target was Ivan.

Quickly devouring his food as he scoured the room anxiously, not daring to part his eyes with the large men who surrounded him, the boy was just about to leave the cafeteria when he overheard Ivan's name being mentioned by some people a table over. His name along with some bad things. Aggravating things. Out of sheer curiosity, Alfred crept up to the table, wondering what exactly they were trying to say about the man.

"-ust can't believe he's a faggot now. I mean I knew he didn't give a shit, but didn't think he'd actually take up his own boycunt." More lines along the same thing were said, until one of them noticed Alfred. "And look who's here now!"

Alfred would have normally felt afraid when such a comment was directed at him, but due to the mind-numbing drugs, all he could manage to feel was anger. "What the fuck were you saying about Ivan?" How dare they say such things about his master!

"Oh, looks like his nasty little boycunt is here to protect him. You sure you wanna get this involved? I thought you had a dick to ride," the bigger of the group of inmates sneered, making most of them snicker and laugh under their breaths at Alfred. It was clear none of them would take him seriously.

Anger boiling in Alfred's veins, the boy sneered at the insulting man, spatting, "Big words coming from the warden's bitch. I'm not the only one here sucking cock." Alfred had no idea if that was true or not, but he felt the need to have a snarky comeback. Plus with all the surprised attention the man was receiving now, shocked faces and disgusted sneers, his ploy had worked.

A surprisingly horrified look came over the man's features. It was masked with more anger. "Take that back, bitch!" It was clear Alfred had hit a raw nerve- maybe not exactly, but there was some definite truth somewhere in that statement. "If you don't take it back I'm going to punch your faggot teeth in."

Alfred beat him to the punch. Literally. Adrenaline running through his veins, the started boy landed a punch straight to the other man's jaw. It wasn't particularly powerful, but it had obviously stunned his unexpectant opponent, causing him to stagger back a couple of steps. A strange sense of fear coursed through Alfred's veins with that, knowing that by the bewildered, angry look in the other man's eyes that he was going to be in for a beating. He took on a defensive stance, preparing for the blows that were certain to come.

The man barely reacted between the punch and his tackle. It was almost immediate. Alfred was decked to the ground, punches flying towards his face. The man didn't have any help, luckily for Alfred, most of them were laughing and pointing or whispering among themselves. He kept wailing on Alfred, security guards running at them.

Alfred attempted to shove the livid man off of him, but to no avail. Doing the best he could to dodge and block the man's punches, Alfred struggled and squirmed beneath him, crying out for help. His opponent's heavy fists delivered a pain that, while it hadn't been the worst pain he'd been in, was definitely one of the worser of his experiences in fighting. Grunting and wailing and calling out his master's name urgently, Alfred flinched and groaned with every blow. There would be many bruises by the time the man was through with him. He could already feel blood trickling from his nose down his cheek.

The man was hefted off, not by a security guard, but by Ivan as he kicked him away and yanked Alfred up to his feet. "Are you alright?" he whispered, sighing as he brushed some blood from Alfred's upper lip, glowering at him. He was not amused- but Alfred's safety had to be assured before he could get testy. He shot a deadly look at the other men, who were already cowering beneath his stature. He then grabbed Alfred and escorted him down to the infirmary to get checked out.

"Not the best I've ever been, but I think I'm okay." Alfred whimpered, sniffling as he hugged Ivan, feeling rather secure within his protector's arms. He felt fortunate to have the Russian there suddenly. "T-thanks for saving me."

"Shut up." Ivan was not happy with what Alfred had gotten into while he wasn't there. "You can not go an hour without getting into trouble when I'm not there?" He didn't say anything else, just dragging Alfred to the infirmary and sitting him down on the bed to get the nurse, who immediately started to patch Alfred up. No broken nose- though he had come close- and luckily just a lot of bruising. He would be fine.

At that moment Alfred realized the angered aura about the Russian, not feeling very secure or safe anymore. Opting to keep his mouth shut throughout the inspection, the boy kept his eyes averted from Ivan's hostile ones, staring intently at the ground and numbly answering the nurse's inquiries. He was afraid for what was to come.

Alfred was given some weak pain killers and then sent off back to his cell- luckily Alfred wouldn't be punished by the prison since he hadn't technically started the fight (technically meaning Ivan had done some bribing) - the other inmate wasn't so lucky. Ivan, however, wasn't going to let such behaviour go by without punishment. "Do you think you're going to get away with that?"

Alfred frowned and let off a soft noise of despair, not looking at the man. "I-it wasn't my fault, sir. He was insulting you...and me. He called you a faggot...I couldn't let it go." He'd just been defending the man and now he was going to be punished for it. The boy whimpered, faced with the sheer irony of the situation.

"He has nothing but words, Alfred," Ivan snapped, turning his back to Alfred and crossing his arms, shaking his head. "I have power. You need to let it roll off your back." Though it was also very touching to hear that Alfred thought so highly of him he would jump at the chance to protect his image. "It doesn't matter how many times they drag my name through the mud with what they think is a terrible image. If you fight in prison, everything will be _harder_ for you. Made harder by both me, and the system."

Alfred rubbed his eye, directing his gaze at the ground like a scolded child would. "I'm sorry. I just wanted to defend you...like you do for me. I won't do it again." He didn't particularly wish to be beaten to a bloody pulp once more. The bruises on his face really stung.

Ivan gripped Alfred's chin and inspected the ugly bruises blooming across his flesh. "You'll live... But you're going to be very sore. Sorer than your ass," he teased, trying to bring something lighthearted into the atmosphere before he sent Alfred to be punished. "Alfred, I'm going to give you a punishment now, and I just want you to take it and keep your head down. Don't argue with me and don't refute."

Alfred's eyes widened as he cast his glance up to Ivan, making an instinctual move to argue against the punishment, but caught himself last minute. He figured it'd be counterproductive and simply make everything worse. Resuming his gaze at the ground, the boy nodded softly and said nothing. He dearly hoped it wouldn't be as bad as the previous one. That had been awful.

"I'm going to give you a snort beforehand." He figured why not? Alfred would be punished, he might as well enjoy his punishment. He laid out a couple lines for Alfred to snort up, and once that was taken care of he motioned for Alfred to follow him. "Come on... I'm going to have you visit some friends of mine." Ivan had been hoping for this time to only be occupied by him and Alfred- but he couldn't let Alfred get away with his behaviour.

Well the cocaine would probably mute any of the pain Alfred would probably be in during the punishment. Dropping onto his knees in order to snort up the coke, the boy did so quickly, his senses instantly becoming hazy. At least he got his daily high.

With Alfred drugged up, Ivan dragged him alone to his desired location and shoved him into a cell full of men- five specifically. They were all men Alfred had seen before at least once- one of them was the man who had tattooed him. Ivan spoke up for them, seeing the questioning gaze in their eyes. "Alfred is in need of punishment." He waved them off nonchalantly. "Do what you want with him. No maiming. And don't ruin him for everyone else."

Alfred stumbled into the cell, his sense of coordination muffled by the mind-numbing drugs. At the sound of Ivan's commands towards his friends, a chill spilled down Alfred's spine when he realized what his punishment was. While he had no problems with fucking people...five men at a time? He felt betrayed. Hadn't Ivan told him he didn't want sloppy seconds? That he would protect him from being raped by other men? Backing away from the men's greedy stares, Alfred cried out, "Y-you told me that you wouldn't let anyone else have me! You liar!"

"I assure you, this angers me a lot more than it does you." Ivan was disgusted with the thought of letting Alfred be touched by other men, but it was a suitable punishment. "You want to tousle with a group of strangers? Then go ahead." He hoped Alfred didn't enjoy this too much and then purposefully try to make this kind of punishment happen again...

"I did it to defend you, you son of a bitch!" Alfred cried, huddled in the corner, staring bleary-eyed at the advancing men. He knew there was no escape, especially given his intoxicated condition. Sniffling and whining, the boy awaited the inevitable, hoping that he wouldn't be in too much pain by the end of the night. If his friends were as sadistic as Ivan, he was fucked.

Ivan hung around at the cell opening, scaring off anyone who wandered by to investigate the noise. But he didn't glance over at what was happening. It was disgusting, really. But Alfred deserved punishment; he was not allowed to fight, and Ivan was making that apparent. The other men took their own pleasure above Alfred's, not that they weren't doing their part to make it less painful. They fucked Alfred's mouth with their fingers and then his ass, fingering him eagerly, eventually filling Alfred up with eight fingers of assorted men.

Alfred didn't struggle much once the men had their hands on him, knowing that Ivan was standing right there and would probably punish him further if he threw a fit. Might as well just accept it; besides, the men were being surprisingly gentle. Not _very_ gentle...their fingers were too rough to be considered tender and friendly, but they at least tried to prepare Alfred which he much appreciated. Sucking on the digits in his mouth, lathering them with his tongue in attempt to embrace what was happening to him. If he blocked out the fact that he was being betrayed with this action, the fingers in his ass actually felt pretty...good.

There was nothing terribly sadistic; the men were rough and concerned with their own ends instead of Alfred's, but they were by no means trying to hurt him. Selfish, yes, but not offensive. Soon enough Alfred was filled in two holes and cocks seeking to occupy his hands, another prodding at his mouth. He was running out of room; there was talk of 'doubling up'.

Eventually the fucking became almost normal for Alfred. Well, maybe not normal, but definitely pleasurable. No doubt the cocaine had something to do with that. With his hazy, sex-fogged mind, Alfred sucked the cock presented to him earnestly, taking it all the way to the hilt as he bobbed his head. He wasn't quite as free to move as he was when he was just fucking Ivan, considering that there were men fucking him from both sides of his body, but Alfred tried his best all of the same. With his hands, he stroked two of the other men, his coordination sloppy due to the fact that he had to pay attention to 5 different people's cocks. Nevertheless, Alfred tried his best, though he was unsure on how to please the 5th man. His holes were occupied and he only had 2 hands.

The thought of double penetration entered his mind, but he instantly blocked it out. Alfred hoped that the final man wouldn't try to receive his pleasure _that_ way.

Unfortunately for Alfred, that was exactly what they were thinking. One man wedged himself below Alfred and pressed at his occupied hole, cock dripping with spit and sweat and pre. The man already inside of Alfred pulled out, in order for them to strategically move in at the same time, stretching Alfred's hole out around two cock at once, rubbing up together, causing friction and heat.

Now Alfred was starting to feel some of the pain that had been missing earlier. While Ivan was big, double penetration was a whole other level of huge. It stretched his anus painfully far...though not enough that Alfred couldn't adjust. His face contorted in pain, and he released a couple of grunts and whimpers. However, he was ultimately able to get used to the strange sensation and, much to his surprise, enjoy it. The men thrust at different paces so that Alfred was sometimes entered in unison and sometimes not, creating a strange, but welcome friction to the helpless boy. Moaning pleasurably, Alfred continued to roll his hips back, sucking the cock presented to him eagerly, sometimes pulling off to give the other men oral attention. As long as he kept his eyes shut, the situation wasn't quite as horrid as it probably should have been.

All the men seemed to be readily enjoying themselves, using Alfred to their own devices and their own pleasure while not being outwardly abusive to them. Ivan was disgusted by the act. On one level, he was glad Alfred wasn't in enough pain that he was crying or that he wanted to beg them to stop. On the other hand, he wanted to beat every man in the room's face to a pulp. Possibly including Alfred. And himself.

Eventually, Alfred's cock began to ache, desiring physical attention as well. That was one thing these men wouldn't give him: direct relief. They had no obligation to. However, as the two cocks in his ass continuously pounded into his sweet spot, the boy was sent into a blissful pleasure, his eyes rolling back as lapped at one of the men's cock, slurring the erection in his mouth. It wasn't enough to send him over the edge, but damn, was Alfred feeling good right about then. He stroked the other two men faster, thumbing the head of their members teasingly. The cocaine kept him flying high, unable to concentrate on much else but the sex.

Ivan stared over, seeing the begging look of need in Alfred's eyes and looking away immediately. He would have to deal with it himself if he wanted relief. One of the men in Alfred's hand decided to take initiative- not for Alfred, for himself. He shoved himself halfway into Alfred's mouth, forcing him to swallow a second cock.

Alfred let out a muffled grunt with the intrusion of a second cock into his mouth, but didn't protest. It wasn't comfortable: his mouth was forced painfully wide and his jaw had been beginning to ache regardless, but he endured it. However, he was unable to continue with his bobbing and opted to just allow the men to fuck his mouth, doing the best he could to suck them down and put his tongue to good use. While he continued to stroke the remaining man with his hand, rubbing the precum around with his fingers, Alfred seized the opportunity to use his free hand to touch himself some, stroking himself eagerly in unison with some of the men's thrusts. It was all rather uncoordinated, the men mindlessly fucking Alfred any way they saw fit.

Alfred's fucking was soon cut short as one by one, the men came to orgasm. They shot him full of their seed, until only the one in his hand was left, shoving into his mouth as it was unoccupied and recently evacuated. Alfred's mouth was used as a dispenser before he was left on the floor, pants being pulled up around him and letting him roll around in a puddle of sweat and cum.

Alfred had managed to orgasm in the midst of it, collapsing on the floor once they were finished, opting to spit out the cum instead of swallowing it. It tasted odd...or at least different than Ivan's, and he felt no obligation to swallow. While his high hadn't escaped him, the numbing feeling from before was starting to wash over him again as he realized what had just happened to him. He'd been fucked by 5 different men simultaneously due to Ivan's consent even though his master had assured him they he wouldn't allow anyone to lay a finger on his ass. Ivan had told him that he would never allow such a thing to happen because he disliked sloppy seconds. What if Ivan were to allow such a thing to happen again in the future? What assurance did Alfred have that Ivan wouldn't just start letting men fuck him from now on? What if Ivan didn't want him anymore and just stopped fucking him altogether? Feeling dirty, disgusted, and alone, Alfred curled in on himself, sniffling at the realization. And to think he'd enjoyed the rape. Ivan must have loved that, the damn sadist.

Once they were all done, Ivan swooped in and chucked Alfred over his shoulder, carrying him back to the cell and cleaning him up. It was just a temporary wipe; Ivan had to go elsewhere. He would take Alfred to shower later during dinner, when no one would be there. He wanted them to be alone. "I'll be back," he promised, brushing Alfred's hair out of his eyes. He was crashing.

Alfred laid there limply, not giving Ivan a second glance as he left the cell. He felt disgusting and gross still despite the wipe down, but wouldn't complain. There was no point. Sniffling softly as he continued to ponder upon the questions that plagued his mind, the boy turned over on his side and attempted to sleep, feeling exhausted from the physical exertion.

Ivan returned at dinner and came to get Alfred, patting his cheek. "Alfred, get up. Time to shower," he rolled him over so he was facing him, giving him a good shake. "You smell disgusting and I'm sure you feel disgusting, so come with me."

Alfred stood up groggily, now feeling sore all over. Especially in his mouth and ass, where he'd been double penetrated. It hurt enough to cause the boy to limp, something he hadn't done due to sex in quite some time. He didn't say anything to Ivan, however, not wanting to bother him further than he probably already was.

"Come with me." Ivan lead Alfred over to the showers and guided him inside, glad to see they would be alone. "Come on, shower time." He started to shed his jumper and tossed it into a pile, turning one of the showers on.

Alfred stripped himself of his jumper as well, no longer caring about being naked in a public room. He was grateful for the lack of men though; surely everyone in the prison must have known about the fight by now. And the punishment delivered to him. Alfred didn't know if he had ever felt so humiliated. Keeping his gaze to the ground and remaining surprisingly silent, the boy stepped under the lukewarm water, rinsing his body off for starters. Though he didn't want to really speak with Ivan, one annoying question did keep entering his mind. He debated upon whether to ask it or not.

Ivan stepped under his own water, the shower pouring over his tattooed shoulders and pale skin, turning slightly pink beneath the hot water. He glanced over to Alfred, frowning. "Alfred, is there something on your mind?" he asked, seeing something in Alfred's eyes that he was most definitely holding back.

_Is something on his mind_. Alfred nearly wanted to roll his eyes at how socially and emotionally ignorant Ivan was about everything. He breaks his commitment and allows other men to fuck Alfred, and the man doesn't consider that he would be thinking about _that_. However, the boy didn't mouth off to his master, as he normally would have if it had been months before, and instead began to bite his lower lip, trying to think of how to phrase his inquiry. Finally, it came to him, albeit hesitantly, "Well, I...I was wondering if y-you were growing tired of me." His voice was small and timid, afraid of the response.

Ivan's response was slow and measure. "No." He shook his head and reached over to cup Alfred's cheeks in both hands. "No, no, I am not growing tired of you. But you need to understand that you can not get into fights. No matter what you think you are doing it for, it is not worth it. It is never worth it." Ivan could get rather deep when he needed to.

The surprisingly warm hands felt nice on his cheeks, calming the boy down some. "I know, I know. I overreacted...the drugs didn't help much with the situation..." he conceded, allowing his eyes to shut. His voice dropped lower as he relaxed, timidly mumbling, "You told me that you...that you hated sloppy seconds, a-and you promised to protect me from being r-raped, so I thought that maybe you were just going to get rid of me. I'm just an object to you anyway."

For some reason, hearing those words out louse were...harsh. Ivan hushed him and ran a few hands through his hair. "Shh, it's nothing like that. I do hate sloppy seconds... And thinking of anyone touching you makes me sick; however, I did what I had to do. I promise, no one else will touch you but me. You should never expect that to happen again; you were enjoying it, I can't let you get used to it." ...That didn't sound like the right thing to say.

Alfred's cheeks flushed at the last line. He couldn't deny that he had enjoyed it to some degree, but it just sounded...bad coming from Ivan. "I would prefer you over being gangbanged any day. While it could have been much worse, it definitely wasn't something I could get used to. A lot of work. And they can't pleasure me like you can." Alfred did feel relieved hearing that no one else would touch him again. Then again, Ivan had promised that the first time and, well, look at where they were now. He huddled close to the man, hugging him sweetly, "Don't let that happen to me again. It was...frightening."

"Don't worry." Ivan patted Alfred's cheek and went to turn the shower off. "Come on, let's get back to the cell, after dinner it is flooded with men and I don't want to be bothered with it." He grabbed a towel to dry over quickly, then tossed it at Alfred before sliding into his jumper.

Alfred nodded and followed, not wanting to be faced with anyone either. He quickly slipped into his jumper, feeling somewhat better about the situation now. It was still a dick-move, and Alfred disagreed that it was the proper form of punishment, but what could they do but move on? It hadn't been half bad and Ivan had assured him that it wouldn't happen again.

Ivan was feeling sore and tired, rubbing his shoulder as he motioned for Alfred to follow him back to the cell. He sat on the bed and stretched out, leaning against the wall. "Do you mind giving me a rub?" He really hoped Alfred didn't think he meant a handjob.

He didn't hope hard enough. Alfred blushed slightly, but slid onto the bed in front of Ivan regardless, fumbling with the button on Ivan's pants. Ivan rarely ever requested a handjob since he seemed to prefer just fucking Alfred's mouth or ass, but the boy figured he could perform one if he saw fit.

Ivan grabbed Alfred's hands. "I meant my back." He managed a shy smile and shook his head. He pulling the top to his jumper off, then the wifebeater he wore beneath it, smirking. "Give me a nice backrub, Alfred. Not that kind of rub."

Alfred blinked, suddenly embarrassed. He averted his eyes and grinned awkwardly, "You hardly ever request me to do something for you that's not sexual, how should I know?" It was light-hearted, not implying that he disliked being requested such things in any way. Glancing up at Ivan's torso, the boy noticed something he hadn't noticed before. Ink. And lots of it. "Whoa, when'd you get those?" He pointed at Ivan's body, being rather unspecific about what he was referring to.

"What are you talking about?" Ivan looked over his shoulder at Alfred, wondering what he meant. He was unsure if Alfred meant his scars or his tattoos. "If you mean the scars, I've had them probably since you've been alive, Alfred."

"Well...I meant the tats, but now that you've mentioned it, I didn't notice the scars either. How'd you get them?" Alfred inquired, his childish curiosity showing in his innocent expression. They both just made Ivan seem pretty badass...and dead sexy. Alfred could admit that to himself. With the scars and the tattoos, Ivan wasn't bad looking. Not at all. The boy slowly realized that he'd never really seen Ivan with his shirt off. Sure, he would briefly steal a nonchalant glance at him naked in the shower every once in a while, but he never really _looked_ at him. Ivan never took his shirt off during sex, and there were no other instances where it would be possible to see him without it.

"Keep rubbing and I'll tell you." Ivan sighed, rubbing at his temple, rolling his shoulders back as Alfred rubbed idly. "The scars I'd...rather leave for another time, but the tattoos..." Thy were all in black ink, spread across his shoulders and down his back; he was very careful where he put them. No where he couldn't covered up, always. There were some tribal sunflowers and some jagged, thorn-like designs running along his upper back, curling around his shoulders and down to where the end of his sleeves would be. "The tattoos I've had since my time in my...organized group. I didn't get nearly as many as others did, but many of them mean my rank and my numbers... And things I enjoy."

Alfred made a noise of affirmation, digging his soft, tender hands into Ivan's muscled shoulders. He'd never given a massage to anyone before (well, any _man_ before), so he hoped he was doing an adequate job. He admired the Russian's naked, muscular torso along with his tattoos, liking what he saw. He wondered if he could convince Ivan to take his shirt off more often. "So which tattoos are for your organization and which are just for things you enjoy?"

"The sunflowers were just my own design... I wanted them to be with me wherever I went." Ivan reached over his shoulder, fingertips touching the edges of the black petals. "The wire and the Cyrillic are from the organization." There were plenty of others, but they were mostly to cover scars that he didn't want noticed or talked about.

Moving his hands up to Ivan's upper shoulders/neck area, Alfred tried to dig in deep as he questioned, "Oh, you like sunflowers? How come? Any specific reason?" It was an odd thing for such an intimidating, hostile man to like, but to each his own Alfred supposed. Becoming slightly more daring, the boy allowed one of his hands to wander, tracing some of the tattoos down Ivan's back. His back was just so firm and sexy, it gave Alfred the desire to feel it up.

"They're so bright and yellow and perfect and..." Ivan flushed with embarrassment, something rare for him. "I mean- I just like how bright and warm looking they are... They make me feel..." He wasn't sure what they made him feel; they made him feel...happy. "They're just nice. No reason other than that."

Alfred stifled a giggle when he saw Ivan's neck area flush, though he smiled at the cuteness of Ivan's adoration for sunflowers. It was nice seeing the frigid man show some warmer feelings. Continuing to massage Ivan's lower back, the boy placed a gentle kiss to his shoulder, right on one of the sunflower tattoos. "Well they certainly look nice on you, Ivan. Seriously, you should take your shirt off more often."

"Well, I suppose if you'd really like me to," Ivan teased as he rolled back into Alfred's hands and lips, neck lolling back. He liked how close Alfred was... He was warm and soft and oh god did he like it. "Come on, don't stop rubbing, I never told you to stop," he teased.

Alfred rolled his eyes at Ivan's teasing, but did as he was instructed, rubbing his shoulder blades firmly and pressing his fingers in what he hoped was a pleasurable manner. He laid kisses along Ivan's neck and shoulders every once in a while, finding the urge irresistible. Ivan's tattoos were such a turn-on for him, it seemed.

Ivan definitely enjoyed those kisses. He reached over his shoulder to touch Alfred's hand and pull it towards his lips. He kissed the back of his hand softly and then turned around to start necking him, purring softly. "Mmm... Alfred, you got me all frisky. You should take responsibility!" He pulled Alfred's body close to his own, then pressed him down to the mattress.

Alfred immediately wrapped his legs around the man's waist, eagerly pulling him in so that their bodies were molded together, their torsos pressed against one another. He happily returned the kisses, smirking as he purred, "With pleasure."


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N:** I posted this chapter only to realize seconds later I had mixed up some paragraphs again, but I took care of it. Please, anyone ignore what they might have seen, if you saw it, because it is fixed now.

* * *

"Alfred, wake up. It's time to go get breakfast. And no doubt you want a snuff." Ivan shook Alfred's shoulders, stretching out and popping joints comfortably. "Snuff after breakfast, you can deal with the DTs for that long, can't you?" Ivan teased as he patted Alfred's back.

Alfred sat up in bed, his eyes laden with fatigue as he let out a small whine in response. "But I like snorting _before_ breakfast." His whining was supposedly supposed to be light-hearted teasing, but it was also a little serious. Alfred's dependency on cocaine had become quite serious, in effect causing his dependency on Ivan to escalate. "Can I have some with breakfast?" His blue eyes were pleading, a spark of helplessness within them.

"You can wait until after breakfast." If Alfred took a snort before breakfast Ivan wouldn't get any work done. "Don't worry, Alfred, it's just until after breakfast. You can make it." He took Alfred's hand and tugged him up to his feet, tugging him out towards the cafeteria. "Don't worry, you won't get the shakes for a while yet. I need to do some business too, and I can't leave you alone." It wasn't that he didn't trust Alfred, he just...didn't want him alone for a while. Or at least within view.

Alfred whined some more, but complied, following the man out to the cafeteria. "What kind of business are you doing today? Are you leaving me at breakfast again?" He dearly hoped not. The group of men whose friend he got into a fight with would be there...and they probably wouldn't be happy. Alfred didn't really want any more confrontation of that sort. Punishment was something he was trying to avoid at the moment.

"It's nothing you have to worry about," Ivan assured as they entered the cafeteria and pointed to a table. "I'll be there after not too long, just go get our food." The table wasn't the usual one... It was closer to the door, closer to the guards. Ivan didn't want Alfred getting into any trouble. "I'll be over there." He pointed over to another table, full of shady looking types. "Now, go ahead and grab us breakfast. Come back to this table"

Alfred nodded, mumbled a "yes sir" in a low, obedient tone, and commenced in walking towards the breakfast line. Ivan didn't walk him there (probably because he wanted Alfred to wait for his food, considering he would be busy at a meeting), so he was forced to stand in line behind the much bigger, more intimidating guards. Fidgetting nervously in line, Alfred bit his lip and looked over to where Ivan was sitting. It made him feel better that the man was in sight, able to protect him if anything happened.

Ivan was already over discussing with the other men, and Alfred was left to the breakfast line. When he sat back down, one of the guards by the entrance was looking over at him, almost curiously. He wasn't as big as many of the other guards, but he sure as hell didn't look like he'd let anyone walk all over him. He edged a little closer before calling out briefly, "Oi. Con."

Alfred turned his head to look at the security guard, his eyes slightly widened in fear. Oh god, why was he speaking to him for? What if Ivan caught them conversing? Would Ivan do anything? The blond knew Ivan didn't like him talking to other people, but would he get angry if it was a security guard and he initiated the conversation? Frowning nervously, Alfred simply continued eating, ignoring the man in fear of what may come as a result if he didn't.

"Oi. Con. I'm talking to you," the guard called out under his breath, his English accent coming through his hisses. "Don't ignore me." He didn't like being ignored. "Are you with the big bad?"

The "big bad"? Now that piqued Alfred's curiosity. Knowing he couldn't very well just _ignore_ the security guard (he was a prisoner, and that could lead to nasty things if he did), the boy reluctantly turned around in his seat, looking at the guard timidly. An obvious look of anxiety was apparent within his eyes, and he swallowed nervously. "W-who's the big bad? Ivan?"

"Whatever his name is, the one with the atrocious attitude and the big nose." The guard wasn't at all very subtle about his apparent dislike for Ivan. "I've seen you with him quite a bit... Something he does for you that gets it moving?" Alfred probably took that in a sexual manner. Arthur just wanted to know why he was around him.

Alfred flushed, unable to look at the man with that statement. It sounded kinda crude, really. Was he asking about their sex? Did he know about that too? It wouldn't be a surprise; most of the prison knew of their almost daily fucking by now, but it was still a tad awkward. "What d-do you mean by that?"

"I mean why are you around him?" The guard demanded, huffing indignantly. He was right, Alfred had thought he meant sexually. Typical Americans, always have their heads stuck in the gutters and still tried to deny it.

Alfred's fact contorted slightly in confusion. Did the man not know? He thought surely _everyone_ in the prison must have know that he was Ivan's "bitch" by now. Of course, at this point Alfred probably would continue to be around him regardless of the fact that he was being forced to. His addiction to coke and sex prevented him from being able to give Ivan up. "Why do you think I'm with him?" Alfred asked sardonically.

"Why do you think I'm asking?" the guard sneered back, just as sarcastic. If Alfred was going to be short with him, he'd be short right back. "Bloody tell me before I toss my nightstick at you." He wasn't going to take any of Alfred's shit. Of course if Alfred and Ivan were interacting the way the guard thought then Ivan would probably come barreling down smacking him to the ground.

Alfred sighed. The truth was simply embarrassing; he hadn't wanted to tell the man flat out why he was with Ivan. Though he supposed he was forced to. Averting his eyes as a slightly blush overcame his features, the boy murmured lowly, "I'm with him because he forces me to be..." He tried to be careful with his words.

"Knew it." The guard looked over at Ivan again, who still hadn't even glanced over at Alfred and noticed them talking. He took his hat off, ruffling his sandy blond hair nervously. He didn't want Ivan to notice and go berserk, it wouldn't be the first time. "He toss your salad?"

"Toss my what?" Alfred asked in confusion, though he thought he had an idea as to what it could refer to. Something sexual, definitely. Damn, this man spoke strangely. His phrasing and accent were just so...foreign. Weird ass British people.

"Does he stick his Big Ben in your trench?" Arthur wasn't really into being blunt about that sort of thing, but he definitely made it apparent what he was talking about. "You probably shouldn't be around his violent arse."

Alfred's face became redder. "Why are you asking all of these things?" He didn't particularly want to say yes, but he couldn't lie and say "no" either. He kept his head lowered, glancing back at Ivan every so often in order to make sure he wasn't observing their conversation.

"Because someone as scrawny and delicate looking as you probably won't survive long if you're around him all the time." The Brit glanced over at Ivan as well, crossing his arms. "Just sayin', lad, you probably shouldn't be running around with someone like him. He's dangerous."

Alfred bit his lip at the last part. "Dangerous? I mean, I know he's a little...intimidating, and he can get aggressive, but...what do you mean by that? Do you know anything about him?" Had he heard of the punishments he'd been receiving recently? Of course, one would think Arthur would know about the whole "bitch" thing if he had, but...still

"You think that you're the first one he's taken under his wing, so to speak?" The Brit huffed and shook his head. "You'd be surprised how many bitches he goes through. It's sad to think it all just started with getting a new cellmate." And they always gave him the short, slender ones... They never stood a chance.

Alfred swallowed, his breath catching in his throat with that. "What happened to these other b-bitches? How many has he gone through? He's only been here for a little over a year, right?" Alfred suddenly felt a chill shudder through his body. What had he done to the others? How many were there?

"Well, some OD'd after he hooked them on the devil's sugar, others got stabbed by other inmates, some got caught in gang conflicts... I think he's had a grand total of six of 'em." Arthur couldn't exactly remember. He figured he should probably lighten up the atmosphere... "I'm Arthur, by the way."

Alfred sputtered, his breath catching in his throat as his eyes grew painfully wide. "What?! OD'd? Who-_why_ did one of them get stabbed b-by a group of men?" Alfred panicked at the news. Ivan wasn't planning on _killing_ him when he got tired of him, was he? Was it some sort of cruel, sick punishment? Death? The boy had never though Ivan to be _that_ sadistic.

"I don't think any of the deaths were explicitly his fault..." But Ivan had more than contributed his part to the blood money. Arthur looked over again. "You should probably try to distance yourself from him." If he could, the guard would try and save a poor soul from being sucked too far into Ivan's world beyond the point of no return.

Alfred no longer felt very safe. Ivan was supposed to protect him; at least, that's what he claimed he would do. What had gone wrong with the other bitches that caused them to die so horridly? The boy glanced back up to Arthur, inquiring, "How do I know you're not lying?" Maybe he was just trying to scare him; trying to separate the two of them. That might be it.

"What bloody reason do I have to lie to you?" The Brit snorted incredulously. "I could have gone on and let you alone to screw the beast and you would have never known about those unfortunate souls he managed to send eight feet under." It was getting irritating- Alfred was irritating. Why would he assume he would lie to him? "Honestly I should be more worried about you lying to me."

"Me lying to you? What would I be lying to you about?" Alfred asked, puzzled by the accusation. Why would he lie about being Ivan's "subordinate", so to speak? The boy couldn't recall anything else he'd said that could be thought of as a lie.

"That's not the point! My point is you are a con and I am a guard, I am trustworthy and you aren't!" Ironic, considering that most of the guards in the prison were just as, if not more, shady than the prisoners. "I'm just tellin' you, lad, he ain't worth whatever you think he is."

Alfred whined softly at the image of Ivan being much, _much_ worse than he'd originally imagined, but objected all the same, "You're lying! He's not as bad as you say. I won't believe-"

"Alfred, who are you talking to?" A big hand clamped onto Alfred's shoulder. Ivan leaned over, eyebrows arched. He glanced at Arthur and made a face. "Something the problem, sir? If not, you'd best get back to your duties and not waste time on this one. He's not worth your trouble." Arthur didn't have to be told twice- he waved them off and went back to his post, ignoring them both. "Alfred?"

Alfred redirected his attention to Ivan, snapping his head up to meet his gaze. Oh god, did he hear anything? Would he be mad for talkiing to the guard to begin with? The boy trembled (partially due to fear, partially due to the lack of coke) and responded quietly, "Yes, sir?" He said nothing more, not wanting to create any damage to the situation.

"Why were you talking to that guard? You shouldn't be talking to anyone else without my permission." Normally Ivan would have let it slide, but he was tightening up his reigns a little. He couldn't afford for anything to happen, right then. Alfred had to be kept in check.

Alfred flinched at the tone, knowing he was in trouble based on the words. "H-he talked to me first! I tried to ignore him, but he wouldn't leave me alone." Alfred frowned, shrinking under Ivan's scrutinizing stare. All he could think of is what the guard had said at this time. What if Ivan became fed up with him?

Ivan shook his head and sighed. "Well, don't talk to anyone without my permission again. Ignore them or move to a new spot. I'll understand if you have to move." Ivan then sat down beside Alfred and took his breakfast, starting to eat. "But," His voice drawled out in a rather ominous matter, "You will be punished. Not severely, but you will."

Alfred swallowed, only taking solace and comfort in the "not severely" part of that statement. Voice cracking as he spoke up, the boy asked dismally, "B-but why? It's not my fault! He spoke to me first. I tried to ignore him..." Alfred whined. The security guard initiated conversation and now he had to suffer the consequences. How was that fair?

"You should have left the conversation or gotten out of it somehow. That, or tried harder to make it less obvious you were talking with him." Ivan shook his head, finishing off his breakfast casually. "Like I said, your punishment will not be severe. We will had back for a snuff for you, and then time for a shower."

Well, at least he was getting cocaine out of it. Unless Ivan was lying and trying to make him OD? Either way, Alfred nodded bitterly and kept his mouth shut, knowing he would further irritate the man and possibly cause him to give him a severe punishment if he kept it up. He ate his breakfast silently.

When they were both done, Ivan lead them back to the cell and pulled out the little baggy of cocaine from underneath his mattress. "Come on." He started to line it out on the back of the toilet, motioning for Alfred to take a snort.

Alfred was hesitant to do as he was instructed. Usually when Ivan set up the lines, he would be excited, elated that he was receiving his daily snort. Now he wasn't so sure. Staring at the white powder, the boy didn't move and instead lifted his head, gazing back at Ivan. "You're not trying t-to make me OD, are you?" His eyes contained fear and anxiety.

"What? Why would I want to make you OD? That would be a complete waste of all the powder I've given you before this," Ivan huffed childishly, making a face at Alfred and giving him a lighthearted cuff over the top of his head. "Now take your snort, I can tell you're getting the DTs."

Alfred knew he shouldn't say it. He knew he should simply keep his mouth shut and take a snort already. But the words came tumbling out anyway. "Because it's happened before, hasn't it?" He was statuesque in his stance, not moving an inch towards the lines of coke. He wanted to be reassured first before he even went near that stuff again.

"What do you mean it's happened before?" Ivan had an inkling of what Alfred was getting at, but he didn't want to call it out immediately. Alfred would be better off just guessing, or not knowing. He'd rather he didn't know, but it seemed that guard had been a bit chatty. "What are you talking about, Alfred?"

Alfred grimaced. This would be a good time to back down, make the man forget he ever said anything and just snort his coke. But the boy pressed on despite his better judgment, "You've had other s-subordinates who've OD'd, right? How do I know you're not trying to do that to me?"

"Why would I _want_ you to OD?" Ivan demanded angrily, leering down at Alfred angrily. He didn't like what Alfred was insinuating. "I am not some thoughtless killer, Alfred, and I'm very offended you would think that. You're getting awfully entrenched in what isn't your business, too."

"Then how'd it happen? I thought you knew a ton about this shit, how did someone under your care manage to fucking overdose?" Alfred whined, very much scared of both Ivan's anger and of the possibility of overdosing. He'd blindly trusted Ivan's knowledge of the drug, assuming he would know when enough was enough, and now he's learned that some other bitch died from the stuff!

"What happened to them was their problem," Ivan hissed, "An accident happened with them, it wasn't my fault! I left them with a little too much, they took it all at once. That's _their_ problem for fucking themselves up so badly! You should be looking out for your own amount of cocaine, Alfred. If you really want to know how much yo can take, don't do more than five lines. Other than that, just do your lines and shut up."

Alfred didn't bother responding to the man, too intimidating by the angry Russian to say anything more. Feeling a little reassured (though not incredibly so), the boy bent over the toilet seat and snorted his 5 lines easily. He blinked repeatedly (he didn't think he'd ever get used to the initial feeling) and sat up, sniffling and wiping his face a little. His world instantly blurred, the drug immediately taking effect.

"That's better." Maybe Ivan should take the lines down a notch... Just give Al four for a while instead of five. He wouldn't last as long, but it would keep him from OD'ing. "Now come on, we're going to the showers for your punishment." Ivan didn't want to hear anymore of Alfred's ridiculous accusations and chatter.

"You're not making me get gangbanged a-again, are you?" Alfred was getting the jitters and shakes, though he wasn't as alarmed by the notion as he would be if he were sober. It'd been fun last time; to his drugged mind, it didn't seem like such a bad punishment. Ivan _had_ promised he wouldn't let anyone else touch him though, but Alfred really couldn't think of what else could possibly be in the showers.

"No, your actions aren't requiring of anything nearly as severe as that... Just come with me." Odds are, Alfred would enjoy it more than anything. His punishment was hardly that. "I'm teaching you a lesson. A quick lesson, but a lesson all the same."

Alfred didn't say anything, leaning slightly on the man as he was lead to the shower. He hoped the punishment wouldn't include pain. He generally tended to dislike that. As they entered the room, the smaller boy took off his orange jumpsuit. There were several other men in the shower, as there usually was right after breakfast, but it didn't bother Alfred. He'd grown used to being naked around everyone else. Besides, Ivan was there to protect him if any of them got touchy.

No one cared much enough to glance at them as they came in. And when they were both comfortable under the warm water, Ivan inched closer and grabbed Alfred's arm, yanking him under his own shower pour. "Alfred, come closer," he whispered, not wanting to draw too much attention. Yet.

Alfred was startled when he was suddenly grabbed while under the shower. However, he saw it was only Ivan and made no commotion about it. He allowed the man to tug him under his own shower stream, obeying his words as he shuffled closer to the larger Russian. He suspected what his punishment might be, but said nothing, simply standing there awaiting further command. However, Alfred couldn't help but let a hand wander along Ivan's chest, tracing his sexy tattoos with the tips of his fingers. They entranced the younger, drugged boy to the extent that he forgot he was surrounded by other men as he felt up his masters chest.

Ivan didn't mind the wandering hand, pulling Alfred so he faced away from him, back to chest, one hand circling around and gripping Alfred's soft cock, which was quickly coming to life under his touch. "Don't make a sound, keep facing the wall." Some of the men were already catching sight of Ivan's groping, but didn't make it obvious they were watching.

Alfred did as he was told, closing his eyes and biting his lower lip in an effort to suppress his moans. He leaned back against the larger man, enjoying the feel of his strong chest against his back. The boy lightly grasped onto the forearm of the hand that was fondling him, panting softly and as quietly as he could manage when his cock was receiving so much attention.

This wasn't the total extent of Alfred's punishment, but that was the point of it, really. To see how far he could get before Alfred really started to cry and whimper from the embarrassment. His hand slid over his side, sliding a finger between Alfred's cheeks and rubbing at his puckered hole, gauging his reaction.

Alfred gasped as his hold was played with, a moan escaping his lips at that, though he quickly tried to recuperate his control and suppress his noises. He rested the back of his head against Ivan's collar, writhing as he found his thick fingers to be quite anticing. Part of him wanted this to escalate: for him to be fucked then and there by Ivan's massive cock, forced into submission and granted such an abundance of pleasure. But the other part of him realized that it wasn't just them two this time. That there was a large amount of men surrounding them. Fucking Ivan in the shower at this time of day...that was too embarrassing for Alfred to handle. So instead he kept quiet, allowing Ivan to fondle and prod as his ass, muffling all the sounds that threatened to escape his mouth.

Ivan had no qualms against fucking Alfred in the shower, with many, many men. He thrust a couple fingers inside of Alfred, stroking at his inner walls and seeking out that one little sweet spot that would send him into spasms. Most of the men in the showers had already noticed their 'activities', but no one said a thing. Some discreetly left, others stared unabashedly. There were looks of fascinated disgust, and then everything in between.

Alfred was having a difficult time keeping his noises down now that Ivan was full-out fucking him with his fingers. His body instinctively goaded down on the digits, but Alfred soon enough came to his senses and noticed that men were starting to stare at them. Trying to stifle his moans long enough to speak, the boy gritted out, his voice wanton and whorish due to the stimulation in his ass, "Ah! I-Ivan, stop. P-people are staring." He saw that a couple of the men had taken the leisure to start touching themselves in response. How eloquent.

"So?" Ivan grunted as he smacked Alfred's ass, bringing even more attention to them. Not that they could really garner much more, all eyes were on them. But anyone who was there obviously wanted to be there, watching Alfred's squirming under Ivan's fingers, which were slowly withdrawing. Ivan slid his shaft between Alfred's cheeks, rubbing against him.

Alfred's face became an even deeper shade of red, yelping at the smack to his ass. Rubbing back against Ivan's crotch due to the horniness he was experiencing (due to his high, of course, it must have been his high), the boy whimpered and squirmed under Ivan's touches. "Please, sir, can we t-take this back to the cell?" He whispered, trying not to allow the other inmates to hear the question.

"Of course not. This is your punishment." Ivan didn't bother whispering at this point. He pressed the very tip of his shaft inside of Alfred's ass, spreading him out with one hand and snapping his hips forward to completely sheath himself inside of Alfred's ass, in one fluid motion. "Feel that? You're loving being watched by all these perverts. I can tell."

Alfred moaned loudly as he was entered so abruptly, clenching his eyes shut as he pressed his hands against the tiled wall. He buried his face, contorted with humiliation, into his arm, grunting and gasping at the sudden intrusion of Ivan's thick cock. Fighting to suppress the pleasure he was feeling from rising to the surface, the boy cried out, "No I don't, sir, please...take me back to the cell! Please..."

"You're not getting off that easily." Ivan wasn't going to let Alfred get off, he wanted to fuck him, make him beg and cry and _cum_ in front of everyone else. He was sending home a message; Alfred belonged to him, and Alfred paid for his mistakes.

Tears began to sting Alfred's eyes at that, embarrassed by how much attention they were receiving. "It wasn't even my fault! I'm sorry, sir, p-please..." He choked out, sobbing soflty in humiliation. Ivan continued to pound into him, however, causing sparks of pleasure to shoot up his spine with every strike to his sweet spot. His sobs were mixed with his moans of pleasure, the boy's pliant body accustomed to the fucking at this point. Instinctively, he began to thrust back against Ivan's cock, impaling himself further with every move.

Ivan's thrusts were slow and deliberate, sliding in and out, Alfred's inner walls clinging to his flesh. "It doesn't matter, mistakes and fuckups warrant punishments. You can't get around them just because it 'wasn't your fault'. Often times in the real world you could die for making ridiculous mistakes like that."

Alfred cried, his hot tears mixing with the water pouring from the spout. "B-bullshit, you just want to punish me for your own damn pleasure, that's what you always want...ah!" He whimpered and groaned more, his arousal becoming more prominent with every blow to his prostate. Pressing his cheek against the warm tile, the boy shut his eyes tightly in attempt to block out the surrounding men's blatant stares. Why couldn't they just go the fuck away?

Ivan smacked Alfred's ass again, keeping his hand there and squeezing hard. "You want to play this game with me?" he hissed, words not meant for other inmates to hear. This was just for Alfred, "I'm not playing with you, you filthy little whore- you take your punishment and you learn from your mistakes. Now smile for the others and moan for them."

Fear entered Alfred's heart at that, and he decided to remain silent as a response. Memories from what the guard had told him entered his head-that Ivan had had 6 subordinates within the last year, all of which had died gruesomely. He didn't want to be number 7. Though he did let out the occasional whimper and sniffle, the boy began to gasp and groan in pleasure, exaggerating his noises in attempt to please his master. His trembling and sobbing died down, replaced by pleas for more and submission.

"Better," Ivan grunted as he shoved Alfred harder against the wall, spearing him on his cock with each smooth thrust. There was no way this wasn't going to get around the prison in ten minutes flat. Hell, they might even garner an even bigger audience than they had now.

Alfred was mortified by the prospect of what was occurring. He was being raped by his master in the showers in front of a ton of men. He didn't mind the fact that he was fucking Ivan in front of so many people as much as he minded the fact that this made him appear _incredibly_ weak. His trust in Ivan to protect him was steadily dwindling. And now, if he ever needed to defend himself, he was going to have the disadvantage of the fact that now the entire prison knew he was Ivan's weak, submissive, helpless bitch. If that wasn't bad enough, they also knew that Ivan had such a complete dominance over him that he was able to force him to enjoy such a humiliating act. But what could he do? Crying out in pleasure, Alfred began to beg, "S-sir! It feels so good, oh god, fuck me!" He needed to make himself seem desirable. That he was worth protecting. And in order to do that, he needed to please his master.

Ivan was close to coming, and upon realizing that, he reached around and gripped Alfred's cock again, stroking, hoping to make him orgasm before him. He wanted Alfred to cum hard and _before_ him. It was a show of dominance, that he had more stamina than Alfred. Though it could always work the other way, forcing Alfred to hold it in until he came... He preferred the former, for now. "Come on, slut."

Alfred moaned at the sudden attention to his cock, rutting back on the man in attempt to send himself over the edge, wanting to please his master. Pressed up against the tile wall from his chest up, the boy eventually came with a shout of his master's name, spilling his essence all over both Ivan's hand and the wet, tiled floor.

The semen on his hand slowly washed away, and Ivan came not too long after. When he pulled out he glanced over at the other men in the shower before sending them a powerful glare. They all ceased whatever they were doing and scrambled to get out, not wanting to be caught in the crossfires of Ivan's anger.

Alfred lied against the tiled wall for a bit after Ivan came inside him, waiting for all the men to exit the showers. At least they were leaving and he wouldn't have to deal with their stares anymore. Once all the men had evacuated the scene, the boy peeled himself off the wall to stand on his own, shaking and trembling in his spot. He kept his head low and his mouth shut, neither looking at his captor nor speaking to him.

Ivan stalked off to get them towels, leaving Alfred where he stood. He dried himself off before he returned and tossed Alfred the towel, already getting dressed. "Hurry up, we're going back to the cell." He was supposed to meet with more people, but he wasn't about to leave Alfred alone again. Overreacting? Perhaps. But he couldn't take any chances.

Alfred dried himself off and dressed as well, remaining silent through it all. There was simply nothing he wanted to say to Ivan after what he did, exploiting his insecurities like that. He followed the man back to the cell quietly

"Sit on the bed and chill out until you've come down." Ivan still wasn't having any of Alfred's shit. "I have to sit here and babysit you until you're down and I can take you out with me." He didn't trust anyone else with Alfred out high like this. Alfred was fine, it was the other inmates he was worried about.

Alfred nodded, sitting on the bed, just as he was told. His head was still spinning, his senses fogged by the coke. Wanting the comfort of another body (and the reassurance that Ivan wasn't too angry with him), the boy asked timidly, "Will you sit with me?" He glanced up at Ivan nervously.

"I will." Ivan took a seat at the edge of the bed and started to stroke at Alfred's hair, giving him a push to lie down on the bed. You'll feel better if you lay down, Alfred. Just keep yourself calm, close your eyes, try to let go."

The hand in Alfred's hair felt nice and warm, nice enough for him to lean into said hand, feeling comforted by the action. Obeying the man's suggestion, he laid back on the bed, shutting his eyes ad he curled in on himself. The cell was cold, especially to the wet boy. He reached out and tugged on Ivan's hand, signaling for him to lie beside him. He desired the body warmth.

Ivan got the idea and laid down beside him, grabbing the blankets and yanking them up around them as he sidled up to Alfred's. "Come on, let's spoon." He laid on his side and tugged Alfred in close, nuzzling against him and smelling the soap in his hair, newly washed.

Alfred laid with his back against Ivan's chest, humming pleasantly as he grabbed a hold of one of the man's hands. He brought the back of it up to his lips and pressed a single, lingering kiss to the skin. Once he'd finished, he continued to cradle the hand to his chest, refusing to let go. Ivan might have upset him with his actions, but...Alfred trusted him to know what he was doing. He felt better knowing Ivan wasnt incredibly angry with him as well, that he was still going to protect him.

Ivan didn't say anything. He had a feeling that Alfred's thoughts weren't very malicious or treasonous right then. He kissed at Alfred's neck, nose burying into his soft, damp hair and grinding against his behind. Not in a sexual way, just in a very comfortable way- trying to get much closer.

Breathing softly, coming down from his high, Alfred suddenly had the urge to ask Ivan a certain question. He was terrified of the answer, however. Based on past experienced, he had a horrid feeling in his gut on what the response might be...but he decided to ask it anyway. In a soft, small voice, Alfred asked the troubling question, "Ivan, what am I to you?" He held the man's hand tight within his own.

"What do you think you are to me?" Ivan didn't mean it in a very sardonic or cruel tone, just...curious. What did Alfred think their relationship was? Ivan didn't exactly know what the name of it was, it sure as hell surpassed master-slave at this point. But it was also something he wanted to know too- what were they, to one another? "And what am _I_ to _you_?"

Alfred sighed, making a gesture that was similar to a half-hearted shrug. "I don't know what I am to you, that's why I asked. Sometimes I think you care for me, but then something happens and you treat me like trash." Alfred's grip on Ivan's hand tightened. "And..and as for what I think of you...I'm not completely sure. It's something positive, certainly, or it wouldn't hurt so much when you treat me so poorly." Something more than positive, even. It was frightening how Alfred felt about Ivan, but he wouldn't let on how much the Russian meant to him.

It hurt Alfred badly when he treated him poorly? Poorly was a strong word. He preferred the word 'firmly'. "I...do care about you. Otherwise I wouldn't be going to such great lengths to keep you safe. Although I know that my methods can be extreme at times. Just know that when I treat you like trash...as you say, I...mean well and I'm treating you like trash in...a...good way." That didn't make sense. He was like a five year old who pulled the girl's pig tails and pushed her into the mud because he liked her.

"Treating me like trash in a good way..." Alfred repeated gently, still holding onto Ivan's hand. It didn't make much sense to the boy, how someone could care about him yet treat him in such a way simultaneously...but the words oddly did make him feel better. "So am I more than just an object of yours?" He assumed he'd been promoted from that, but he wanted to make sure.

"You're a living breathing person. Albeit a person that I enjoy tossing around like a ragdoll..." Ivan started to kiss up Alfred's neck, once more not in a very sexual way, just for comfort and warmth and _connection_. "I do mean that I want to keep you around for a long, long time."

Alfred turned his head slightly, just enough to brush their lips together. He released a soft noise as he kissed the man, filtering a hand through his silvery hair. "I want to be around you for a long, long time as well." Alfred mumbled, continuing to place kisses along Ivan's face and neck area.

Ivan gladly returned the kisses, purring as he nuzzled against Alfred. "Now that we have the unpleasantries out of the way, why don't we just enjoy one another in silence? You look like you're going to crash soon." Alfred looked tired. Ivan was intending to use this to his advantage and run off to talk to the other inmates.

Alfred nodded, nestling into Ivan's firm body as he rested comfortably on the mattress, shutting his eyes from fatigue. He felt much better now that they'd discussed such things, the worries Arthur had instilled in his mind melting away. Ivan cared and was there to protect him, and anyone who said otherwise was a goddamn liar. Feeling warm in Ivan's arms, the crashing boy eventually drifted off into a pleasant sleep.

Once he was sure Alfred was asleep, Ivan pecked Alfred goodbye and slowly slid out of the bed before tiptoeing out of the cell and going off to get some business done. He would have to use up whatever time he had if he wanted to get his job done.


	12. Chapter 12

Not too long after he'd gotten his food, Ivan sat at their usual table- further away from the security guard that had gotten chatty with Alfred- right beside his companion. He didn't say anything beyond just a grunt to acknowledge that they could start some kind of conversation, whether it was Ivan who started it or not.

Alfred munched quietly on his cinnamon muffin, glancing over to Ivan every once in a while, curious if he was going to initiate a conversation. The man seemed more tired than usual, though he normally wasn't very sociable anyway (much to the boy's distress). Alfred had increasingly grown more casual around Ivan, his punishments becoming less and less frequent as he learned how to act around the intimidating man. Having no qualms in speaking with Ivan anymore, the boy decided to pop a question, a conversation starter, "So...what was it like? Ya know...being a drug lord and all? I don't really know much about your life outside bars, so I was curious..."

Ivan looked up from his food, eyebrows arched. He was curious as to how the Alfred had come up with a question like that. "It was nice, I suppose. I lived in luxury, had some political power in the city- not much beyond that- and I got to sleep with anyone I wanted." Most of the time he just took hookers to bed. Clean hookers, of course. He never touched the ones who had no traction left on the tires or the users. "What about you?"

Alfred shrugged, "My life was nothin' special. I was just a poor freshman in college. Wasn't sure what I wanted to do for a career, wasn't sure if I'd have the money to pay for the rest of my tuition. A couple of my 'friends' and I decided to rob a bank in order to gain some extra cash...they wanted it for their own luxury, I just needed it for college so I didn't say no when they asked if I wanted to participate. It was dumb of me, really. None of us had much criminal experience, I personally didn't have any whatsoever. We were inevitably caught...but I received the worst punishment of them all. They all got a few years in prison, but since _I_ carried the loaded gun...well, you know my sentence." He smirked cynically. "I was considering going into the science field. I always had a knack for physics and the like. That dream's out the gutter now..."

"I always enjoyed science as well," Ivan gave as input, glad to see they had something in common. "Of course, I was much more interested in great literature- Tolstoy is one of my favourites." How stereotypically Russian of him, but it was a truth. There was a lot to discover in Tolstoy's works.

Alfred smiled at that, "Yeah, I think you've mentioned your adoration for literature on a couple of accounts. We go to the library a lot, afterall." They had a system where they'd both go to the library and check out a book, and if they'd liked it enough, they'd switch off. Reading was nearly crucial entertainment in prison. "Did you ever go to college, sir? What made you even become a drug lord?"

"I attended a private college." Ivan nodded and rested his chin in his hands thoughtfully. "I suppose I ended up like this because I was always awfully bored all the time... I started selling at the private college- you have absolutely no idea how badly many of those rich children need a fix."

"Because you were awfully bored all the time." Alfred snickered, laughing at the obscurity of such a response. The guy was awfully bored all the time, that's why he decided to become a drug lord. Most people would just pick up a hobby or a sport or something, but not Ivan. No, Ivan decided to sell illegal drugs to people. Alfred's laughter eventually died down, and he hummed, a small smile on his face. "So you lived in abundance and fucked all the women you wanted, huh? Ever had a girlfriend? Or just a bunch of one night stands?"

"Oh, I had a few..." Ivan had never actually been interested in a homosexual relationship- of course he also didn't really care. All the holes were the same to him, so he didn't see any reason why he would exclude men. Of course, assuming he would be on top at all times. Which he would. He would never allow himself to be topped. "I had a couple girls who stayed with me for extended periods of times. Ahh, and then...there were two girls who were with me through everything." Ivan couldn't help but grin as he brought up a couple old memories, eyes closing in his serenity.

"_Two_ who were with you through everything?" Well...Alfred wasn't really surprised. Ivan did seem to be the type of person to have several girlfriends at a time. Alfred sighed and bit down a feeling akin to jealousy at that. Ivan had bluntly told him he wasn't really gay anyway, what else did he expect? "I've had a few girlfriends as well. Never simultaneously though. My last girlfriend I really thought was a keeper though. Of course, our relationship ended when I was landed in jail...She didn't want a criminal in her life, and I knew I would just make things more difficult for her if we stayed together."

"I've never had girlfriends simultaneously," Ivan laughed as he shook his head. "Well, most of the sane women are like that." He pushed his empty tray away and leaned back, patting his stomach.

Alfred quirked an eyebrow. "But you just said you had two women with you through everything."

"You were the one who assumed they were girlfriends," Ivan laughed, "If you'd like to know, they are my sisters." He nodded affirmatively and started to look around the cafeteria, as if expecting someone he knew to be around.

A look of realization flashed over Alfred's features. "Ohhhhh, you have two sisters?" He found that image to be rather endearing. He smirked a little, asking a more devious question, "Are they hot?" He meant it all in good fun, of course. He didn't really have the means to actually do anything about it if Ivan's sisters did happen to be attractive.

Ivan promptly smacked Alfred over the top of the head, without missing a beat. "They are appealing, however any man that attempts to court them will be kissed by my fist." Ivan didn't play around with his sisters' affairs.

Alfred yelped as he was smacked and reflexively brought a hand up to his head, beginning to rub the affected area. "Jesus- It was just a question. Really, like I'm gonna try to make a move on your sisters while I'm in prison. Besides, I..." He stopped himself mid-sentence, his cheeks flushing at what he was about to admit. He debated on whether they would have been the right thing to say or not. They felt wrong on his tongue, at least.

Ivan didn't press on for the end of that sentence. He just cracked his knuckles and shook his head. "I am very protective of my sisters, I do not allow others to court them." In any way. His sisters were to remain pure and untouched. It was hard to ensure that from prison, though. Much to his ire.

Alfred wondered how Ivan's sisters felt about his dictatorial way of managing their romantic lives. Authoritarianism seemed to be a major component of Ivan's personality, the boy had learned. "I wouldn't dream of courting them, sir." He muttered lamely, seeming to have encountered upon a touchy subject.

"I know you wouldn't." Ivan shook his head again, sighing. He shouldn't have brought it up- Alfred was just making trouble out of it. Relatively minor trouble, and possible fun trouble, but trouble all the same. His head snapped to the side as he heard something and groaned, hiding his face behind a hand and looking away. "Dammit..." He wasn't in the mood for this.

Alfred lifted his gaze up to see a group of men approaching the table, led by a pale, white-headed man who had the most devilish, arrogant smirk plastered onto his mug. His cackle was heard from a distance as he jeered, "Oh, Ivan Braginsky! What a _pleasure_ seeing you this fine morning!" He slid into the seat across from Ivan, folding his hands on the table. The rest of the men remained standing, surrounding the table, one of them directly behind Alfred. The blond felt uneasy with the albino's sudden intrusion.

"What do you want, Beilschmidt?" Ivan groaned as he rubbed at his temple. "I'm not particularly in the mood for your bullshit right now so just say what you have to say and then get out of my face." He really hoped Alfred didn't say anything, he didn't need to deal with him getting thrown into the mix of all this.

The albino (or Beilschmidt?) cackled once more, his grin wide but anything but friendly. "Not even bothering to play nice besides my blatant display of politeness, huh? Well..." His face suddenly wasn't as brilliant anymore, his smile dwindling as he spat, "If you wanna talk dirty, then fine, we'll talk fuckin' dirty. What the fuck have you been doin' selling your shit to _my_ customers, huh? In case you've forgotten, we've made a goddamn deal. You keep your fucking hands on your own clients, and I'll do likewise."

"What am I to do when your customers come begging to me for a fix? It seems your petty, watered down dog shit isn't enough to keep them sustained anymore. Honestly, I don't know what you do to that shit, but all my customers who've come from you say mine is much more clean cut." Ivan smirked, one leg crossing over the other effeminately as he stared down the albino man. "It's not my fault if you can't satisfy your customers."

Beilschmidt snarled at that, outright getting nasty. "You know what I've heard about your shit, Braginsky? That it's like knocking on hell's door, that's what. At least my product doesn't send men out of here in body bags. My customers get the high they want without the possibility of _dying_ with every snort." The albino gestured toward Alfred. "I'm assuming he's a regular user, huh? Poor kid...I give him a month before he's just like all of your other cellmates: buried 6 feet under."

Ivan bristled and jumped to his feet, grabbing the albino by the front of his jumper. "You don't know shit, now back down." Alfred didn't need to know about any of that- he'd taken care of the information. "Your customers come to me because mine is better, yours is shit, that's it. I have nothing to say to someone who doesn't even understand in the basics of economical success. Now step off, brat."

"I know that _I_ have never lost a customer due to an overdose or bad drugs. You, on the other hand, lose several every month. You can't even keep your own bitches alive, how sad is that?" Beilschmidt growled, but physically backed off. "Keep out of my goddamn business, Braginsky. That's my only warning."

"My warning to you is to watch what you say, Beilschmidt, or you're going to find yourself in the body bags you're mocking my customers of occupying." He let go of the albino and waved him off, turning back to sit at the table. He was done talking to the other, he would let him move on by himself; he has nothing else to say.

The albino rolled his eyes and sneered, but began to walk away, muttering something suspiciously akin to "fuck you" under his breath all the while. His henchmen followed closely behind, leaving Alfred and Ivan alone at the table once more. Alfred had the most confused expression on his face, befuddled by what had just occurred.

Ivan sighed and rubbed at his temple, cupping his face in his hands as he tried to awkwardly avoid the topic of what had just happened. He was afraid Alfred would take those things the other dealer had said to heart- he was very careful about the amount of cocaine he gave his favourite customers! Alfred wasn't a customer, of course.

Alfred wouldn't just let it be, however. Starting with the basics, the boy inquired, "Ivan, who was that?" Obviously some other dealer who seemed to have it out for Ivan, but other than that Alfred was pretty clueless.

"That was Gilbert Beilschmidt, he's another dealer in the prison." Ivan laced his fingers together with a nod, closing his eyes. "We're...business rivals, let's say." Ivan thought that was the most polite word he could put it as. "I don't like him. He does not like me. We don't hide it. Obviously."

"Yeah, I noticed." Alfred muttered, rubbing the back of his head. "...Hey, is what he was sayin' true? That a lot of your customers die?" He trusted Ivan, but at the same time...he had to be cautious.

"A lot of them do stupid things and that results in their death." Ivan looked away nervously, running a hand through his hair and clearing his throat. "It's not my problem if they take too much, Alfred. I take care of the best customers- and you don't have to worry, I will always make sure you never take too much."

Alfred sighed, "Did you tell that to all the other bitches?" Particularly the one shanked to death. How had that one come about? It...hadn't been Gilbert, had it? "How'd that one bitch get shanked anyway?" Alfred's curiosity always got the best of him.

"Someone had beef with me... That is how it happened. I am eternally regretful that I am the reason it happened, but unfortunately I wasn't around to do anything." He'd carried them to the infirmary, but there wasn't much they could really do.

Alfred nodded grimly, resting his forehead on Ivan's shoulder. "Don't let any of that happen to me, okay? I...I trust you to keep me safe. Please don't betray it."

"I promise you, Alfred, no harm will come to you by any power of mine." Ivan stroked at Alfred's hair softly and shook his head. He then slid up out of the bench and helped Alfred up. "Come on, I don't care to stay here anymore, let's go back to the cell."

Alfred mumbled a typical "yes sir" as he stood from the bench and followed Ivan back to the cell, wondering what they had in store for the day.

Ivan wasn't sure if Alfred wanted a snort after all that, but he did pull out the bag and leave it on the pillow, letting it known that Alfred could bring it up if he really wanted to. "I'm thinking about doing some things with the other inmates, I'm not sure if you want to be there." Ivan didn't much want to have him tag along- it was better if Alfred didn't know.

Well, that was different. "Oh? What sorts of things?" Alfred asked, not bringing up the cocaine. While his body desired it deeply, what had just occurred had kinda turned him off from the substance. At least for now.

"Just talking business, that's all. It would be boring. You could go off to the library or the weight room. But you have to make sure not to lift too much if you do that, alright?" Ivan wanted Alfred out of the picture, but safe too.

Alfred shrugged, "I think I'll just sleep. I'm kinda tired anyway." Besides, there were lots of large, muscular men in the weight room. Not the ideal place for someone like Alfred, especially not alone. He smiled up at Ivan, "I won't leave the cell, I promise." He figured Ivan would prefer that.

"That's good. Well, I'm going to go, I'll be back later." And hopefully he could have some quality time with Alfred. Ivan kissed his nose and gave him a quick squeeze before he hopped to his feet and waltzed out, hand sliding over Alfred's shoulder, slowly slipping away from him as he took his leave.

Alfred returned his farewell with a soft smile on his face, a warm flush covering his cheeks. The boy felt an odd attachment to Ivan now; odd in the sense that he knew he shouldn't feel this way towards his captor, but how could he not? Ivan was handsome, kind when it was deserved, and took care of all of Alfred's needs and desires. Despite the predicament, the boy couldn't help but perceive Ivan as almost like a lover, a friend with benefits maybe. Many benefits. Alfred smirked at the idea, slipping down onto the mattress, pulling over the cover to protect him from the cold. He soon dozed off to sleep, feeling inexplicably warm despite the cold winter morning.

Ivan wasn't out long- an hour at most. And when he returned, instead of waking Alfred up he just slid right into bed with him, nuzzling up from behind and purring delightfully. He would have to start getting more blankets around the prison, trading them for cigarettes and whatnot. It was surprising what some of the men in prison would give up for cigarettes and cocaine.

Alfred rustled in bed some when Ivan slid behind him, but didn't awaken yet, his eyes remaining closed. Instead he basked in the other's warmth, instinctively cuddling closer to the man. He buried his head into the pillow, releasing a breath.

Seeing that his advances were met with positive feedback, Ivan was more than encouraged. He nuzzled against Alfred's nape and pulled their hips flush together with another purr. "Mmm..." He couldn't help but hum at Alfred's comforting warmth, radiating and spreading through their forms alike.

Alfred let out a soft noise in response to the contact, his body meeting the other's movements fluidly. He stirred somewhat in his sleep, rolling over just a bit towards Ivan. His eyes remained closed, but Alfred did show some signs of consciousness.

When he noticed Alfred stirring, Ivan started to make his move, moving up so he was over Alfred, peppering his face with kissed and rubbing their noses together in a rather affectionate manner. "Wake up, sleepy-head! I am back to give you kisses." Terribly cheesy, but it was true. He had more than kisses in mind as well.

Alfred grunted as he was awoken, but didn't repel the man. In fact, he encouraged the affections, despite his blatant fatigue. Returning the kisses to the best of his abilities, Alfred wrapped his arms around Ivan's shoulders, pulling their chests flush together. He giggled childishly and bumped his nose back,"Mmh, Ivan, what got into you all the sudden?" For once, Alfred could almost describe the man's attitude as irresistibly friendly and cute.

"I wanted to come back and give you kisses," Ivan responded, simply repeating what he had said before. "You're irresistible, I couldn't help but want to kiss your face all over." Ivan cupped Alfred's face as he leaned over him, the weight distributed from his knees as he pecked kisses all over Alfred's cheeks and nose.

Alfred giggled in childish glee, enjoying the flighty kisses that were peppered all over his face. He couldn't help but return them. Nuzzling the man and holding him close, Alfred began to press his own kisses on Ivan's cheek and along his jawline and neck, occasionally pecking at his large nose.

Ivan was necking Alfred now, leaving little crescent marks where his teeth nipped. He slid a hand down between them, cupping Alfred's crotch as he kneaded and straddled him, getting into position. He was due his pound of flesh, and he would make sure Alfred felt good about giving it to him.

Alfred released a soft, anticipatory moan as Ivan's hand brushed against his lower regions, his pliant body reacting to his every touch. He arched into Ivan's fingers and stared at the man through tired, but lusty eyes. His mind wasn't entirely there at the moment, but he knew one thing: that Ivan was definitely something he wanted right then.

Ivan tugged Alfred's legs around his waist and started to grind down around him, kissing and biting up his throat before finally planting one on his lips. "Mmm, Alfred, you're nice and worked up for me, aren't you?" Ivan crooned as he groped at his sides, purring into his ear.

Alfred groaned, nodding softly. "Yes sir. Very much so." He tightened his legs around Ivan's waist, grinding up into him, creating a hot, fantastic friction between the two of them. He grasped onto Ivan's orange collar, tugging at it as a silent plea for him to remove it. It was standing in his way to Ivan's chest; Alfred wanted it gone. He pressed his own kisses along the older man's throat area, suckling the pale, plush skin nicely.

Ivan pulled the top of his jumper off, showing off the wifebeater and the tattoos. He pushed down his pants and gripped his shaft to guide it between Alfred's legs and between his cheeks, purring softly. "You look so good. Delicious," he snickered as he kissed Alfred's nose and then spat into his palm to slick the head of his shaft. "Do you want it?"

Alfred rubbed at Ivan's now-bared shoulder-blades, exploring every contour and crevice, each muscular detail in his back. He buried his face in the man's shoulder, kissing it softly as he inhaled his wonderful, masculine scent. His puckered hole twitching in anticipation as Ivan's dick was rubbed in between his cheeks, Alfred replied with a breath, "Yes! Please, Ivan, give it to me!"

Hiking Alfred's leg up a littler higher, Ivan pressed the tip inside and slowly sheathed himself inside, kissing Alfred as he was halfway in. It was so heated and warm inside him, moist and pleasurable for the both of them. Well, hopefully for the both of them, anyway.

Alfred grunted in slight discomfort, sinking his teeth into Ivan's shoulder as he was impaled. It wasn't very painful; Alfred was used to it by now, but it still managed to make him feel a little uncomfortable. He sucked on the reddened bite mark he'd made in the Russian's shoulder, creating a rather nice hickey. Alfred spread his legs wider a few moments later, inviting Ivan into his body and signaling for him to move within him.

Ivan moved slowly, sliding in and out rhythmically. He gripped Alfred's ass as he slowly penetrated him. "You're nice and tight...mmm," he purred as he then wrapped another hand around Alfred's cock, giving him a squeeze. He slowly spread him out with every push, and began to move faster with every thrust.

Alfred moaned, rolling his hips down to meet Ivan's thrusts. He adored the way his cock just seemed to be able to fill him up, all the way up to the brim and then some. It struck at his sweet spot repeatedly, the boy calling out Ivan's name with every blow. Alfred allowed his hands to wander along Ivan's body, his arms and pecs specifically. Damn, he just had the perfect body. Large and strong and enticing, everything Alfred could look for in a man, sexually of course.

Ivan gripped the bars of the bunk to keep himself steady as he pumped in and out of Alfred, groaning as he rolled his head back, relaxed and pleasured by the rhythmic movements they were creating together. "Shit, Alfred," he muttered as Alfred clenched tightly around him, striking that one special spot inside him.

Alfred moaned and mewled as his sweet spot was tortured, rocking his hips back pleasantly against the man's thrusts. The entire fuck just seemed so serene and relaxed- for once. Alfred was used to the less passionate, more rough and physical fuck when it came to Ivan; it was nice to take it slow for a change. Nice and slow and _hot_, excruciatingly pleasurable. Alfred writhed under the larger man, softly digging his fingernails into his tattooed shoulders.

Ivan's shoulders flexed under the pressure over the flesh, his thrusts becoming more and more powerful under the duress fo an oncoming orgasm. He groaned and started to push in even deeper with every thrust, holding onto Alfred's knees, pushing them down until they rested on Alfred's chest.

Alfred squeaked and whimpered as he was practically folded in half, though moaned excitedly at the action regardless. He spread his legs farther and held Ivan tightly, pulling him deeper into his body, as far as he could go. The boy rutted up into his master, kissing and nipping along his chin affectionately. The sex felt fantastic to the young blond, which he made apparent with his loud pleas for more, his sheer excitement he displayed in his beautiful reactions and submissive moans.

It hardly took long for Ivan to cum. He pumped Alfred full of his cum, and then continued to slide in and out despite his softening shaft just to make sure Alfred came too. "Mmm...come on, Alfred, you too," he purred as he wrapped his arms around Alfred's back and pulling him up into his arms against his chest.

Ivan's chest felt great against his own, the warm cum in his ass giving him a sense of close intimacy and completion. With a strangled cry, Alfred spurt his own essence in between their close bodies, breathing heavily as he orgasmed. His mind drew a blank for a good few moments, unable to think about much other than how good that fuck was.

Ivan was slow to pull out, still hovering above Alfred. When he did, he laid right beside him and pulled the blankets up higher, nuzzling up against Alfred. "You're amazing." As per usual, he was in a talkative move after shooting one. "How did you like it?"

"Amazing. Absolutely fantastic. Fuck, Ivan, you really know how to get in there." Alfred smiled and pressed a few kisses to his chest area, suckling certain patches of skin. "We should fuck like that more often, damn."

"I'll set aside a day of the week for romanticism," Ivan teased as he pulled arms around Alfred's waist and tugged him close. "You better hope the prison doesn't think I'm going soft."

Alfred chuckled, pressing kisses to Ivan's lips now and sliding his wandering hands along the man's body. "I doubt they'd ever believe that. And if they do, you can just fuck me in public again or something." Anything for that day of romanticism. It just made Alfred feel all warm and lovely inside.

Ivan loved that tone. It was adorable, and willing. "I'm more than willing to do that again." He patted Alfred's behind and rolled onto his back, stretching out before he pulled Alfred halfway onto him. "Hm, what do you think about getting back outside?"

Alfred blinked hazily at the position change, exhausted both by the sex and his previous fatigue. He pressed his cheek against Ivan's chest, the top of his head resting against his jawline as the boy asked, "What do you mean by that? Outside of the cell? Of the building? The prison?"

"The outside. Back to reality." Ivan wanted to hear his thoughts. He wanted to get out, he wanted to be free again. "What would you think about being out there with me? Maybe buy beachfront property on the coast, five miles away from the nearest town..." Somewhere safe. Somewhere far from society.

Alfred paused a moment, sincerely pondering over the idea. Slowly, he replied, "Well, it sounds wonderful, Ivan. If not a little too far to reach. It's gonna be a while before either of us even has the opportunity for parole." He went straight back to flowering Ivan's pale, clean skin with more kisses and attention.

"Ahh, that's what I meant...of course." Ivan shook his head and just tugged Alfred closer. He nuzzled against him and ruffled his hair. "Now, let's take a nice nap. I need it."

Alfred smiled, nuzzling the man gently as he curled up next to him. "It's a nice thought, Ivan. I'm...flattered, knowing that if we ever get out of here you plan to have me around with you." And relieving. Alfred couldn't imagine his life without the man at this point.

Ivan couldn't help but smile sheepishly, kissing Alfred's cheek. "Of course. I don't really want to be without you. So I figure why wouldn't you come with me?" Ivan planned on getting out a lot faster than parole.

Alfred's heart fluttered as he hugged the man close, cuddling into his form. "You're so sweet sometimes, Ivan, I don't know what to think."

"You can think that you're lucky to have someone like me to care for you after prison," Ivan grinned as he gave Alfred a squeeze. "Now, time for sleep. It's been a long day."

Alfred nodded and shut his eyes, shifting closer to the man, clamping around him for warmth. A small smile graced his features as he drifted off to sleep, his mind completely at peace for the first time in a long while.


	13. Chapter 13

It had been several days after the point where Beilschmidt had come into the picture, and so far he was keeping back. Ivan and Alfred were sitting in the cafeteria for breakfast, simply enjoying themselves. Ivan was stroking Alfred's hair idly as he watched other inmates, leering at them when they dared stare a little too long. Whether they thought it was weird or became uncomfortable was their problem. "Alfred, would you like to go grab us something sweet?"

Alfred enjoyed the tender hand stroking his hair, leaning into it idly, the gentleness of it all enough to lull him to sleep in the early hours of the morning. But he had to resist the temptation. It would be improper of him to fall asleep in his breakfast. Ivan's question cut into his thoughts, however, bringing Alfred back to his senses. "Huh? Oh, uh, yes. I guess I could."

Ivan couldn't help but giggle slightly. He patted Alfred's shoulder and gave him a little push. "Come on, I want you to go get yourself something sugary so that you don't fall asleep. We have a big day," he teased. It wasn't that big a deal, mostly just sex. But Ivan wanted Alfred _awake_ for that, dammit. And he'd give him some coke, too, of course.

Alfred nodded and leaned towards Ivan hesitantly, wondering if he should do it or not. Deciding to go ahead and do it, the boy pressed a light, quick peck to the man's lips and smiled. "I'll be back shortly then." He scurried out of his chair and strode over toward the back of the line, a blushing mess. He'd recently grown quite a bit of a crush on the man, for whatever reason. He couldn't help but be affectionate, regardless of if it was in public or not.

Ivan watched Alfred move to the sweets table and shook his head. Alfred was so cute... He couldn't help but close his eyes, watching Alfred saunter off. His ass kept swaying...

While Alfred was walking, he bumped into a larger inmate, getting shouldered aside. "Hey! Watch it, bitch!" he sneered, looming over Alfred. "You got a bone to pick?"

"What? N-no! I was just trying to get a..a cookie or something!" Alfred's eyes widened as the much larger man stood above him, leering down at him. The anger in the other's expression was frigtening, chilling Alfred to the core. He reached around the man in attempt to grab something and run, accidentally bumping into the larger inmate once again.

When Alfred was being jostled, Ivan perked up, watching him. Nothing seemed to be happening right then, but the threat was looming. But he didn't move. Not quite yet. It was up to Alfred to walk away from it.

"Hey, I'll teach you what kind of cookie to get. I mean, you're that slut you likes dick, right?" the inmate sneered as he grabbed Alfred by the front of his jumper. He inconspicuously reached into the inside of his top, gripping something beneath the fabric.

Alfred whined and tried to move away from the man, squirming in his grasp and trying to pull away. When the inmate's grip proved strong, Alfred grunted out, "What's it to you! Please, just let me go! Let me go, goddammit!" He tugged at his clothing, trying to break free of the other's grasp.

"Answer my question, or you're gonna get a nasty surprise. I wanna know." Of course, Alfred was going to get a nasty surprise whether he answered or not. There was a small pinprick of a feeling pressing against Alfred's stomach that contested to that.

Alfred gasped as he felt something prick against his skin...was that a _knife_? He panicked, swallowing nervously as his heart thumped erratically within his chest. "Y-yes. I like dick...please don't hurt me! We can work something out! I'm sorry!"

As soon as Alfred said that the man cackled and dove the shank right into Alfred's stomach. "Hah, shoulda thought better to admit it then, dickmuncher." He tossed Alfred down onto the ground and hid his shank. Meanwhile Ivan came up right beside him and punched him as hard as he could in the face.

Alfred gasped and cried out in pain, barely able to vocalize his agony at first. His eyes widened and he clenched up, grabbing his side with his hands urgently. He fell to his knees, the shock of the shank causing him to cave in on himself. When he lifted his hand to his face and say that it was covered in blood, the red substance still rushing and oozing quickly from the gash in his stomach, the boy began to wail.

Hearing Alfred in trouble- more trouble already- Ivan ran to his side, leaving his victim alone and hoisting Alfred up into his arms, bridal-style. "Don't worry, Alfred..." He wasn't going to let this happen again, he _wasn't_ going to let it happen again. Ivan wasn't going to let Alfred die on him like all the others. He rushed Alfred in his arms down to the infirmary, growing worried by how pale and weak Alfred was getting.

Alfred continued to grunt and gasp and cry out in agony, the pain shooting through his body and overwhelming his senses. A slight sheen covered his skin as he began to sweat, his entire being tense and disoriented. He rested his spinning head on Ivan's chest, panting from the immense pain in his stomach. He needed help and he needed it quickly.

Ivan tried to apply pressure to the wound, sweating and worried just by the nasty look of it. There was blood pooling everywhere. By the time he made it to the infirmary wing he was sweating and breathing hard, panicky and harsh. The nurse and the in-prison doctor went right to work. Ivan was forced to wait outside.

Alfred was in a daze, nearly passing out from the blood loss. He continued to pant and make slight, disturbed noises whenever the doctor touched his wound, trying to apply pressure and fix it up. He stared at the lights above him, his eyes heavy. Ivan's name repeatedly spilled from his lips, breathy and faint. He wanted Ivan to be there with him, by his side. He wanted him close. To comfort him in his time of need.

Ivan was pacing out in the hall, back and forth, back and forth. He couldn't believe he had let this happen. He should have jumped in right when the man grabbed Alfred, he should taken better care of him, he should have...he should have... Ivan went over every goddamn possible scenario, but everything just made him feel worse. All he could do was sit there and hope Alfred survived.

Alfred eventually couldn't hold on anymore. His eyes rolled back as he fainted from the blood loss, his body going limp. His breathing slowed and the doctors began to work quicker, trying their best to mend the wound.

After a few hours, Ivan was finally allowed inside to see Alfred. He sat beside the gurney where Alfred was handcuffed to the side and watched over him. He looked white as a sheet. "I'm so sorry, Alfred," he whispered as he shakily reached out to take Alfred's hand. How could he have let this happen to him?

Alfred had regained consciousness by now, his wound finally had stopped bleeding. He'd been lucky; the stab had bypassed his vital organs. He'd need to stay in the infirmary for a few days to recover, but he'd live. Alfred squeezed Ivan's hand as tight as he could and attempted a weak smile, "It's not your fault. You weren't close enough to do anything about it. I'm just glad you're here now."

Ivan shook his head and trembled, giving Alfred's hand a squeeze in return. "No, I should have stopped him as soon as he started talking to you. The one time I think you can just do it yourself I let you get shanked." He should have known better- he should have made sure that Alfred was safe. He shouldn't have left him alone. "I'm sorry."

"At least I'm alive; that's all the matters. Just...don't let it happen again, okay? It really hurt. I was so certain I was going to die." Alfred sighed, massaging Ivan's hand in his own. He directed his attention to Ivan's pale lips, studying them closely. "Ivan...come closer. I want you to kiss me."

Ivan was scared to come closer. But he did. He scooted in and leaned over to peck Alfred on the forehead before laying one on his lips and stroked his hair out of his sweaty face. "I'm sorry... I'm sorry, I...I was scared you were going to die. Please don't die, it would kill me." Sadly, that sounded a lot of what he'd told the other bitches. But he actually meant it for Alfred.

Alfred felt relieved when the man finally kissed him, much more reassured with the gesture. He gave a content sigh and kissed back, trying to make the moment last as long as possible. Nuzzling his cheek, the boy replied, "Don't worry, Ivan. I'm not going anywhere. Doctors say I should be out in a few days."

"Good. Because I don't want to sleep alone again." It took Ivan a few moments before he really realized how...pathetic and sad that sounded. "I'm going to find him and break his face over and over again." He had already done some damage before bringing Alfred to the infirmary. But he needed to do more damage. Maybe kill him.

Alfred shook his head at that, adjusting his hold on Ivan's hand to grasp it tighter. "No, Ivan. Don't be irrational. The last thing I want is for you to get in trouble because of me. Okay? Just...leave it be."

"I will _not_. He needs to be punished. I will not stand for this." Alfred's pain would be avenged, whether he wanted it to be or not. Ivan would _not_ stand for this sort of thing. If Alfred was hurt, then Ivan would beat the culprit to death with a goddamn faucet pipe if he had to.

"Ivan, _please_. What if it damages your chances or parole? Come on, I don't want you to take a bullet for me. It's already done with...just let it go and stay with me. In fact..." Alfred scooted over in the hospital bed, making room for the man. "Can you lay with me? I want you to hold me..."

Ivan glanced around. The infirmary was rather. Devoid of life. There were a few men dying with privacy curtains around their beds, but that was it. He lifted himself up onto the bed and sighed as he cuddled up to Alfred. "Get better soon. I want to be able to sleep with you again. In our bed." It was their bed, not Ivan's. It was only real bed if Alfred was there with him.

"I'll try my hardest. I want to sleep with you in our bed too. But for now, I'll settle for this." Alfred grinned, tugging Ivan close and burying his head into his chest. He basked in the firm warmth along his form, enjoying the other body beside him. It was relieving and lovely. Alfred hadn't felt so comfortable in quite some time.

Ivan just took a few shaky breaths. When Alfred fell asleep from the drugs, he was going to sneak out anyway and show that other inmate who was boss. Mess with his bitch? They would pay. They put Alfred in the hospital for a couple days, he'd put them in the ground for a few decades.

Alfred soon enough drifted off to sleep, the medicinal drugs making him drowsy and tired. His light breathing danced across Ivan's chest. He had kept his face buried in Ivan's collar the entire time, feeling his warmth and inhaling his lovely scent. It was an easy environment to fall asleep in.

When Alfred had drifted off, Ivan slowly pulled himself away. He was careful not to wake him. He slunk away, off to find the man who had made the trouble. If he wanted to take a stab at Alfred, Ivan would take a stab at him. And he could do it without a shank.

* * *

Sadiq was in the showers, washing his dark hair when he heard someone enter the tiled room rather loudly. He turned towards the disturbance, seeing that it was just Ivan. He rolled his eyes and sneered at the man as he approached. Sadiq had been expecting him to show up eventually...afterall he had sent his precious boycunt to the infirmary. As the bulky Russian drew closer, he jeered, "Hey faggot. Figured you'd come stalkin' the showers with your cocksucking slut gone. Looking for another piece of ass to fuck?"

Ivan wasn't playing. He tromped up and grabbed the other inmate by the throat and lifted him off the ground. He was not a small man, but he wasn't bigger than Ivan and that was all that mattered. "I am going to break every single bone in your body until you are begging me to choke you on your own cock just so that you can have the _mercy_ of death. I am going to make you wish you were dead, and I am not going to make you bleed a single drop." Ivan knew ways to beat it into people. And he wasn't going to let it show outwardly, not until the internal hemorrhaging got ahold of the man.

Sadiq's breath hitched, his only indication of fear. He was a proud man who could stand his ground; he wouldn't allow himself to cower like a child to a man like Ivan. He knew Ivan was stronger, but he wasn't bad himself. He felt that he could hold his own. Spitting in Ivan's face, he snarled lowly, "Big words coming from a faggot. I'd like to see you try."

Ivan wiped off the saliva, his face already wet from the shower raining down on them. "I'm going to crush your dick and make you eat it," Ivan sneered at Sadiq and shoved him against the wall. "You are going to regret ever being born, and then you're going to scream for forgiveness." He intended on making this as painful as possible.

Fear continued to strike at Sadiq's heart, but he couldn't stop himself. His pride was at stake. "Fuck you, cocksucker. That whore that you tote around _deserved_ what was coming to him." He attempted to push the Russian off of him, struggling to breath as Ivan pressed on his throat harshly, holding him against the wall.

Ivan was practically crushing Sadiq's throat in his first. He wasn't going to get off easy. Ivan intended to make every single one of those promises come true, and he wasn't going to let it go. He slammed Sadiq's head against the stone wall. And again. And again, and again, and again. And then he tossed him on the ground and started to stomp, crunching his heels into Sadiq's joints and bones.

Sadiq was fucked from the get-go. Completely disoriented from his head being smashed into the wall, the man barely retained enough consciousness to cry out in pain as he heard the bones in his joints crunch and crack from the enormous amount of pressure thrust upon them. Rendered defenseless straight away, all Sadiq could do was stare up at Ivan in sheer agony, waiting for the torture to be over. He made unmanly sounds and grunts, the pain in his arms and head overwhelming. But he wouldn't beg for mercy. He wouldn't let himself stoop that low.

Whether Sadiq actually begged or not didn't matter to him, Ivan just wanted him to feel _pain_. And he made that his primary factor. He Didn't stop until Sadiq was nothing but a twitching mess on the floor. He left him like that before he sauntered off, scarf billowing behind him dramatically.

* * *

The next morning Alfred woke up to an empty bed. He made a disgruntled noise when he realized his source of warmth was missing from his side, a trickle of disappointment entering his mind with that. Why wasn't Ivan here? Granted, it was about...4pm. He could be off doing drug dealings or something. Regardless, Alfred frowned, rustling in his bed. He'd expected Ivan to stay by his side until he got better...though he figured Ivan's drug dealing would be of a little more importance to the man. Either way the boy sighed and called the nurse over, inquiring softly, "Ma'am, do you know where Ivan went? You know, the man who was with me last night?"

"Braginsky? He hasn't been here since the day before." The nurse shook her head and wrote on a clipboard. "He got thrown in the hole for two weeks." She pointed to a man on a bed beside Alfred. "Broke nearly every damn bone in this guy's body for some reason. Not sure if he's gonna live."

Oh, so he'd been out for an entire day? Alfred grew more and more worried as the woman went on, grimacing when he'd heard what had happened. That son of a bitch. Alfred had specifically told him _not_ to make a huge deal out of this, and what had he done?! Gotten himself thrown into the hole! Alfred didn't know what he was gonna do for these next 2 weeks. His dependency on Ivan was high; he gave him protection, cocaine, and sex. It...was gonna be hard. Swallowing harshly, Alfred nodded and muttered a low "thank you" towards the nurse.

The nurse just nodded to Alfred and shook her head. She shot him up full of drugs and went on with her job.

Alfred sighed and tried not to think too much about his troubles. For now he just needed to focus on recovering. Turning over in his bed, he shut and eyes and tried to fall asleep once more, not wanting to think about anything for the moment. The fact that he was on his own without Ivan...he didn't want to deal with that just yet.

A few days later, the nurses finally deemed Alfred well enough to be released. He just needed to keep his stomach protected; no strenuous work that could cause the gash to open until it was properly healed. The boy dressed himself back into his orange jumpsuit and headed out of the infirmary, glancing nervously around as he quickly headed back to his cell. He would need to be cautious until Ivan came back; they seemed to have a lot of enemies. Whether it was because they were homosexual or due to Ivan's cocaine business, many of the men in the prison were hostile towards them. Alfred couldn't defend himself if they were to bug him. Scurrying along to the cell, Alfred made sure to avoid the scrutinizing glares of many of the inmates.

Alfred was met with a lot of disgusted looks, but at the same time everyone stayed away from him. No one wanted to risk Braginsky's wrath. Whether he was in the hole or not didn't matter, it just mattered that Ivan could beat them down into the dirt, easily. And by the time he got back to the cell, there was a certain someone waiting for him.

Alfred's eyes widened when he found that his cell wasn't empty. Inside, sitting on his bed was a certain albino...Ivan's drug-dealing rival. What was he doing here? Alfred couldn't quite remember his name, so he opted to question, "Hey, what are you doing in my cell?"

"You look like you could use a fix." The albino shrugged, leaning against the wall. "Braginsky's in the hole, figured that you might need some help with that addiction of yours. And you don't _die_ with my snuff."

Alfred could definitely use a fix. He'd been deprived of cocaine for the few days he was in the infirmary, and it was starting to take a toll on his physical being. However, he wasn't too desperate yet to just trust the albino readily. With much suspicion, Alfred quirked an eyebrow as he asked, "What's it to you if I get my fix or not?"

"Well, you're not exactly looking peachy. I just want to stick it to that bastard. And maybe you could give my dick a good cleaning too, hm? I know you love it, might as well give you two things you like, if I get some satisfaction out of it."

So there was the catch. The man just wanted to take his revenge on Ivan and fuck him in the process. Alfred backed away and shook his head, "N-no. No, thankyou, I'm not doing that to Ivan. Now if you'd kindly leave my cell, it would be much appreciated." He glared at the other, showing that he wasn't having any of this.

"Name's Gilbert. Don't you want some powder?" Gilbert reached into his jumper and pulled out a little bag of cocaine. "Come on, you know you want it. Been three days since you had a fix, you've gotta be wanting it bad. You jonesin'?" Gilbert was trying to pitch it hard.

Seeing the powder out in the open, Alfred bit his lip. He really did want some cocaine, his addiction getting to him. And he'd be without it for another week and a half if he denied the man. But at the same time, he didn't want to hurt Ivan. He was loyal to his master...The confliction on Alfred's pondering face was apparent.

"You don't want to go without it for an entire week, right? I mean, by the time Braginsky gets out you're probably gonna be suffering the DTs real bad, shaking and detoxing like shit. Might we well stave it off, right?" Ivan was right, Gilbert's cocaine wasn't as strong, but it would tide him over.

Alfred rubbed the back of his head, contemplating hard about this. He continued to back away, however. He didn't want to betray Ivan; however, he didn't want to _die_ from the lack of cocaine either. Whimpering a little, he nodded. "Fine. Let's do this."

"Good." Gilbert tossed the powder at Alfred and sauntered in to plop down on the bed. "Do a few lines, I'm just gonna sit here and get ready." He was already pushing his pants down, rubbing at his crotch. He was a lot more eager for this than Alfred was.

Alfred splayed the lines on the table and then commenced in snorting them. He did his usual five...which didn't seem like enough. He wiped his nose as he sat upright, complaining, "Wow, your cocaine really is weak, isn't it? I do five lines of Ivan's shit and I'm fucking flying; I do yours and I'm left wanting. No wonder Ivan has more clients."

"At least you're not dying!" That was Gilbert's only real comeback. "You're just used to his shit, trust me, you don't want to get used to his shit." Ivan's powder was the devil's sugar. People died after more than five lines.

"Yeah, and I've been doing his shit for months now. The closest I've come to dying is when somebody shoved a knife through my stomach. Besides, he protects me. He won't let _me_ overdose." Alfred replied, still rubbing at his face. He did have a high still, it just wasn't as strong as normal. Unfortunately.

"You'd be surprised just how many people he lets OD." Gilbert snarked right back at Alfred, stroking himself idly as he waited for Alfred to stop being a brat and come suck his dick. He didn't exactly enjoyed being bitched at. "You know, he's really screwed you up."

"Yeah, well, he won't let me OD. He likes me." Alfred retaliated, albeit childishly. He knew he was at risk even with Ivan's protection, but...Ivan cared about him, right? He'd be extra cautious with him. Alfred was sure of it. "What do you mean, he's 'screwed me up'?"

"Can't even function on great blow, can't survive being without him for a week, you're already sucking someone else's dick for a weaker high." Ivan had really fucked Alfred over in this scenario. There was no way he could live without the man without going through some great agony.

Alfred grimaced. "I could so survive without him for a week! Just...not in here. Men in here seem to take advantage of you when you're weak. You should know, you're doing it right now." Alfred glared at the albino. He had an addiction and Gilbert was taking advantage of it.

"And guess who the stronger one in here is right now?" Gilbert snickered and tossed a pillow at Alfred. "On your knees, slag! I want a shower for my dick. Uh...except not actually, I mean, just give me a blowjob don't slobber all over it."

Alfred had been trying to delay the inevitable, but it seemed that that was going to be cut short very quickly. Sighing, he got in between Gilbert's knees, kneading at his crotch with his hand. He didn't particularly want to do this; it felt like a betrayal to Ivan. He almost thought about running away if it weren't for the fact that Gilbert and his gang would probably just drag him back and make it even worse for him. He tugged Gilbert's cock out of its confines, the size noticeably smaller than Ivan's. At least he'd be easier to blow. Alfred began to stroke the erection, flicking his pink tongue out along the head.

"Mmm... That's better. Let's hope you're good at it." Because if this wasn't worth it, then Gilbert wasn't even going to bother coming back. Honestly, if Alfred couldn't even fulfill his role as a bitch then he didn't think _Braginsky_ deserved having to come back to Alfred. And if he wasn't good at blowing, he hoped Alfred's ass was better. Because he was going to hit that.

Alfred gave the cock a few long, harsh, lingering laps before he took it into his mouth, swallowing the man all the way to the hilt in one go. Unlike with Ivan, Alfred could fit _all_ of Gilbert's cock into his mouth. He sucked smoothly, lathering the member with his tongue as he bobbed his head sensually, gradually speeding up his actions. He felt disgusted that he was doing this to Gilbert, but aroused that he was giving head in general. It'd been a few days since he'd done any sort of sexual activity, which was a while for him.

Okay, Gilbert could admit that Alfred actually did give pretty good blowjobs. He moaned and pushed his hips up higher, shuddering and tossing his head back. Alfred was hot and wet, and just right. He was amazed Alfred could take it all in without even flinching. If he could do that then Gilbert had no qualms against stealing him away from Braginsky. "How's my dick?"

Alfred suckled the cock, his high making this much more enjoyable and pleasurable than it ought to have been. He gave the dick a few more bobs, dragging his tongue along it before pulling off, though his lips remained barely touching the tip. "Delicious and hot, enjoyable to suck." He decided to go for the sexy response instead of the defiant one. He was going to be stuck with Gilberts wrath for the next week if he defied, might as well try to play nice. He took the cock back into his mouth, sucking sweetly and flirtatiously as he looked up at Gilbert.

"Mmm...knew you would love it. Everyone loves the awesome five meters," Gilbert teased as he gave his hair a nice ruffle. He moaned and pushed Alfred's head down further, burying him in his silver pubes. "Can't imagine a slut living without their favourite cock." Because he just knew that his cock was Alfred's favourite all of the sudden.

Alfred was tempted to roll his eyes, but he stopped himself. Instead he closed his eyes and allowed the man to push his head down. It wasn't as bad as when Ivan did that; Gilbert wasn't big enough to really choke on. Bobbing his head fervently, Alfred continued to perform oral on the dominant man.

It didn't take Gilbert quite as long as one might think before he came. He sighed softly after he had sprayed Alfred's throat with his semen. "Man, that was nice..." He stretched out a little as his cock softened and dropped from Alfred's lips. "Enjoy yourself?"

Alfred shrugged, swallowing Gilbert's essence hesitantly as he wiped his mouth. "I suppose so." He felt guilty. He'd blown the guy in order to obtain a high. Ivan was in the hole because he'd become overzealous in his attempt to protect Alfred, and the blond had just betrayed him. Hunching over, Alfred grimaced and sulked.

"Guess I'll come back later with some more blow," Gilbert teased as he gave Alfred a pat on the back, yanking his pants up and hopping to his feet. "I'll see you later, babe. I mean, I don't think I'm going to be able to stay away from that ass and mouth for long." He cackled as he walked off, leaving Alfred to ponder his own thoughts.

Alfred frowned at the thought of a next time. He didn't think he'd be able to betray Ivan again. Without a word, the boy let Gilbert leave the room before crawling into his bed, curling up on his side. He wanted Ivan with him and he wanted him _now_.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N:** Sorry about the late update, you guys, I sort of got hung up on a lot of other stuff. But it's okay, I'm getting back on track!

**WARNINGS FOR: **PrusAme rape/noncon

* * *

Gilbert came around the next day, his bag of cocaine in hand. He knew Alfred could do what he wanted to get it, and he was going to exploit that. He knocked on the bars and grinned at Alfred, lying on the bottom bunk. "Still all mopey about your asshole boyfriend? Don't worry, I've got your fix for you right here. You know what you have to do for it."

Alfred missed Ivan already. He felt vulnerable without him around; helpless and defenseless. He wanted his master here beside him, his warm, large chest pressing against his back, holding him close. And yet he was stuck with Gilbert. Well, he wouldn't fool around with him this time. Alfred felt guilty enough to giving in so easily the day before; he could go without the cocaine, he really good. Shaking his head, the boy responded, "No. Not today. I'm not fucking with you again."

"What?" Gilbert was shocked as he was denied. He took a step inside the cell and flushed angrily. "Hey, you can't just say no! You want blow, don't you? Well in order to have your blow, you have to blow _me_." He had a feeling it would have to go further with it, too.

"Well, I am 'just saying no.' I don't want your shitty cocaine or your small penis." Alfred snapped, burying his face into his pillow. He had a bad feeling about all of this, but he was resolute. He wasn't taking Gilbert's shit, and he wasn't going to cheat on Ivan again.

"Whoa- whoa, you can't do that. Take it back." Gilbert was shaking, childishly clenching his fists, looking just about ready to tackle Alfred. "I do not have a small penis!"

"Looks like I just did." Alfred murmured, looking back at the albino. "And I don't regret it. Now leave me alone."

Gilbert forgot about the blow, instead jumping right on top of Alfred and pushing him face down into the pillow. "I'm going to fuck you up. No one says no to me." Gilbert was acting reminiscent of Ivan, even. Childish and refusing to take no for an answer.

Alfred grunted as he was tackled, panicking a bit at that. He'd forgotten that the other was indeed an inmate at the prison and wasn't above _raping_ him. He began to squirm under the other's hold, gasping out as he tried to buck the other off. "H-hey! Get..off of me!"

"Why would I do that?" he sneered as he smacked Alfred and shoved him deeper into the mattress. "Shut up and just spread your legs, you're good at it."

Alfred recoiled at the slap, momentarily dazed as he looked back at the other, whimpering softly. He continued to struggle, not willing to comply so easily. He had to stay strong, for Ivan.

Gilbert didn't even bat an eye as he slammed Alfred down and yanked his pants down, reaching into his own to grab his cock and push his knees between Alfred's knees and spread them wide.

Alfred eventually stopped struggling, focusing more on making this less painful for himself. Gilbert wasn't going to let up, and he was clearly dominating him in strength; it seemed pointless to continue to squirm. Instead, he spread his legs and buried his face into the pillow, not wanting to give Gilbert the pleasure of seeing his humiliated face.

Gilbert spit into his hand and rubbed at his cock, sneering down at Alfred. "I'm going to fucking ruin you." He smacked Alfred on the ass and spread it out, making a face. "You're disgusting- I bet that you're loose."

Alfred didn't bother responding, keeping his face pressed into the pillow. He doubted that Gilbert really _could_ ruin him, considering the size of his cock in comparison to Ivan's. However, this was probably going to hurt on some level. He whimpered some, gripping the bedsheets as he bit his lip, trying to refrain from crying. He didn't want the albino's cock inside him. He wanted Ivan.

Gilbert wasted no time before he forced himself into Alfred, hissing softly at how tight it was around him. Just enough to tug at the flesh and make it burn. But he didn't stop- this wasn't at all about pleasure. This was about power, and putting Alfred in his place.

Alfred cried out as he was entered suddenly. Gilbert was nowhere near as gentle as Ivan, his lack of preparation making the pain seeding and burning. Alfred grit his teeth, sobbing softly as he was fucked. He grabbed the sheets, struggling slightly under the albino's weight. It hurt immensely.

Gilbert wasn't above giving up pleasure to teach Alfred a lesson. He gripped his hips and plowed in, thrust after thrust, making sure Alfred was _burning_ from the inside out. He smirked, satisfied, as he saw a little trickle of blood stream down Alfred's thighs. "Like that you nasty whore?"

Alfred shrieked, crying heavily as he screeched in pain. It was humiliating and painful, the agony shooting up his spine. He heaved and groaned as he was rutted into, clenching his eyes shut as he felt blood trickling down his ass. In a hoarse voice he began to call out for help, Ivan's name spilling from his lips every now and then.

"Oh shut up, your asshole boyfriend isn't going to help you, goddamn! He was slammed in the hole for a goddamn good reason. Even if he's the keeper of the fucking prison it doesn't matter, he beat some guy to death, that's grounds for the hole." In fact, Gilbert would probably end up there himself if he got caught. Whatever. He just focused on giving Alfred as much pain and humiliation as possible.

Alfred didn't listen to Gilbert, continuing to scream Ivan's name. He knew it would be fruitless, but he couldn't help but try. Sniveling and sobbing, Alfred pulled and gripped at the sheets, waiting for his misery to be over.

"Goddamn, shut the _fuck_ up!" Gilbert smacked Alfred across the face and shoved it into the mattress to shut him up. He wasn't in the mood for all this screaming. Maybe quiet, humiliated whimpers of pain, but not for screaming. He groaned as he was finally able to get hard. Damn, this was messing with his performance.

Alfred's screams were muffled by the mattress effectively, though he kept up the noise. He didn't like this and he was going to show that he didn't like this. Throwing an elbow back at Gilbert, he cried hard and growled at him in anger.

"You like that, you stupid whore?" Gilbert sneered as he dug his hand through Alfred's hair, groaning as he could finally cum inside him. "Damn…" Now his dick was going to be chafed for the rest of the day. The sigh-worthy duties of a prison master.

Alfred whimpered as the man came inside his cut up ass, stinging his insides. He went limp as he glared back at the albino, showing his utter hatred. He was on the verge of crying, wishing that the man would just leave him in peace.

Gilbert pulled out and put himself away, hissing softly. "Damn, bitch, you need to loosen up sometime… Whatever. You want your snuff now? I guess you did your job, I should give you some."

Alfred sobbed, burying his head into the pillow. He didn't want to say yes. Not to that bastard. But his will was weak and his addiction overcame him. Crying, the boy nodded his head, though his reddened face depicted his misery.

Gilbert pulled out his little bag of powder and tossed it to Alfred. "Go ahead and use as much as you like. I've got better shit to do, but I'll be back. We can make this a regular thing. Maybe next time we'll get you so that you're not crying like a little bitch."

Alfred glared back at the man with utter disgust. He bit out a feeble "fuck you" before turning over in his bed, slinking under the covers and crying.

* * *

Though Ivan's time in the hole had hollowed him- as it always did- he was excited to be out. He had a _reason_ to be excited this time. Alfred was waiting for him, and that poor boy must be in desperate need of a fix. He stopped by a friend's cell to snatch up a little bag of powder, special for Alfred.

He had a bounce in his step, unlike that of when he'd come out of the hole before. Unlike when he'd been alone outside solitary as well as inside.

As he approached the cell he had a bad feeling settling in the pit of his gut. He could hear noises, could hear choking and gagging. He pressed against the side of his cell and peeked around to see.

"Come on, whore… Yeah, earn your fix. Just like that…"

Alfred was bent over Gilbert's cock, his mouth being savagely fucked by the albino. He was groaning in pain, tears spilling down his cheeks as his throat was fucked, his face reddened in humiliation and stress. Gilbert kept coming back, and Alfred had kept refusing him...but that didn't stop Gilbert from taking what he wanted.

As soon as he saw the extent of the abuse, Ivan swept in and yanked Gilbert off the ground by his throat. "What the _fuck_ do you think you're doing?" he hissed, squeezing tight. It took him a moment to realize he had said it in Russian, and scrambled to pull his English together, spitting it out once more. "I'm going to fucking kill you," he hissed, sneering and squeezing harder.

Gilbert just choked and kicked from where he hung suspended in the air, eyes bulging out.

Alfred scrambled to his feet, backing away to the wall, surprised by the interference. A flutter of excitement and happiness quickened his heart, a small smile forming on his lips at the sight of Ivan. The man had finally returned. Tears still staining his face, Alfred approached Ivan slowly, glad that he was sticking up for him. Gilbert would finally get what was coming to him. "Ivan! I missed you so much..."

"Shut up!" Ivan barked back at Alfred, his anger leaking out to him as well. He was hurt that Alfred would let this happen to him. He thought Alfred could protect himself, could avoid this… He turned back to Gilbert, hand crushing his throat and shoving him into the wall. "I'm not in the mood to go back in the hole, but you deserve a punishment. And I'm going to have someone else deal it out. When you least expect it. When you think you're safe. When you think that no one can touch you, I will hurt you. And you might die." With those ominous words, he tossed Gilbert out of the cell, literally, and shakily turned to Alfred, trembling with his anger.

Alfred didn't feel so excited anymore. Quivering in fear, eyes watery, he backed away from the larger man. In a wavering voice, the boy muttered, "I-Ivan...I..." He wasn't sure where to begin.

"I said shut up." Ivan wasn't happy, and he was letting that be known. "Can't you stand up for yourself? Can't you fight back? I thought you would have taken care of yourself while I was away- and you can't go _two weeks_ without me protecting you? You're pathetic."

Alfred flinched at those words initially, shrinking as his lower lip trembled. He didn't think Ivan would be so angry at him for being rape-_wait_. "Excuse me? Are you serious? I get fucking _raped_ and that's suddenly my fault? Gee, Ivan, I just got _stabbed_ 2 weeks ago. Sorry for not being at the epitome of strength." Alfred huffed, crossing his arms.

"You got stabbed in the stomach, not in both arms legs. You need to learn to stand up for yourself. Or do you like it?" Ivan sneered as he glowered down at Alfred's, fists shaking at his sides. "I'm disappointed that you can't even help yourself shove off someone as pathetic as Gilbert."

"I _tried_. I couldn't help it. You really think I was enjoying that? Did you not see me _crying_ when he was fucking me?" Alfred whimpered, looking rather hurt. "You were supposed to be here to protect me from that shit. Hey, if you'd fucking _listened to me_ and not beat up that one guy, you would've been here. Instead you were thrown in the hole and I got _raped_ for 2 weeks."

Ivan slapped him, steaming with anger. "Shut the fuck up, I did you a _favour_. I should punish you for that, but I'm going to be generous and let it slide."

Alfred began crying after he was slapped, backing away from Ivan. He sniffled and heaved, sliding down to the floor as he sobbed. He'd spent the past 2 weeks eagerly awaiting Ivan's return, hoping he'd save him and hold him and kiss him and tell him everything would be alright...and what he got was this. Being _blamed_ for being the helpless victim of rape. He sat there with his face buried in his knees, refusing to look up at the Russian.

"Oh shut up and stop crying," Ivan sneered as he stood over him. "Get over it. You got over me raping you didn't you?" he snorted, arms crossed. He sighed deeply, glancing over Alfred and choosing to sit beside him. "Come here."

"Yeah, but I _like_ you. And you never made it out to seem like _I_ was responsible for being raped." Alfred continued to sob, not budging. "It's not my fault. I tried my best to push him off, and if you don't believe me, then go to hell."

"Shut up and get over here." Ivan yanked Alfred into his arms. "I don't care if it was your fault or not, he raped you and he's going to pay." He would look past Alfred for the moment if he could just get him to stop crying. "Stop crying and let's try to enjoy me being out of solitary, hm?"

"Maybe we could have if you hadn't gotten so _pissed off_ at _me_ for getting raped. Now I don't want anything to do with you." Alfred snapped, struggling against the other as he cried. "To think I've been fucking begging and wishing for you to come back for the past 2 weeks only for you to come back and pull t_his shit_. Why did I even fucking miss you? You're such an asshole!"

"Shut up," Ivan growled, holding Alfred tightly. "Just shut up and let's try to enjoy this." He was tired of screaming and being mad, now all he wanted was to hold Alfred and take a nap. "I just got back, can we stop? I know that I got angry, I shouldn't have gotten angry. Let's stop."

"Fuck you." Alfred whimpered, still crying and sniffling as he was held tightly. He tried to calm down, but he was _so pissed_ right now with Ivan's behavior. "You were supposed to come back and comfort me you _ass_." He sucked down another breath, hiccuping now.

"Isn't that what I'm doing right now?" Ivan sighed deeply, rolling his eyes. "I told you to shut up. Do as you're told for once."

"You're doing a shitty job at it." Alfred whimpered, continuing to sob.

"Calm down and let me comfort you," Ivan snapped, huffing and giving Alfred a squeeze. "Let's just stop, alright? I'm tired of this. I'm back, and I'm not going to leave again. Gilbert is going to be punished and you're going to be just fine, and…" He hesitated, as if pulling his words back.

Alfred wasn't happy with Ivan, and it showed with the scowl on his face. He finally stopped talking, though only to ignore the Russian. He folded his arms over his chest, glaring at the cell wall as he tried to regain control of his breathing.

Ivan took a deep breath. "Look, I know that I was an ass. It isn't your fault. You were going through withdrawal and you are weak from being in the hospital. You're right, it wasn't your fault." He did think that Alfred could have done a little more… But that was just him.

"Damn right it wasn't." That was all Alfred said, choosing to glare at the wall than make further conversation. "Why would you even accuse me of something like that?"

"I'm angry." Ivan reached out to pull Alfred closer, sighing deeply. "I'm angry and I don't want to believe that someone took advantage of you when I wasn't here to protect you." He scooted closer and sighed deeply. "Please."

"Please what?" Alfred sighed, leaning back against Ivan. He could admit his anger was dwindling now, though he didn't forgive Ivan. He couldn't just yet. Ivan had been an _asshole_.

"Please don't make me sleep alone tonight." Ivan took Alfred's hand and tugged him against his chest. "Don't just leave me like this. I want to be with you. It is my first night back and I don't want this to end badly."

Alfred sighed again, though he huddled into Ivan's chest. "Nah, I wouldn't do that to you. I just...I don't understand you sometimes. For the past two weeks I've been sitting here missing you, _wishing_ you were back here cuddling and holding and kissing me...and then you came back and yelled at me and essentially called me a whore who _wanted_ to be raped."

"I know… And I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said those things. I was…so angry because I can't protect you." Ivan sighed deeply and pulled Alfred tight into his arms. "I want you to be safe with me and I can't always keep you safe, because I do stupid things in my anger…"

"Then you shouldn't have taken that anger out on me. That's not fair." Alfred replied, resting the side of his face on Ivan's chest. He curled up close to him.

"I know. It wasn't fair to you." Ivan stroked his hair and sighed deeply. "I shouldn't have done it and I'm sorry. And… I know now that I need to step up my game and get us out of here faster."

"Huh? Get us out of here faster? What do you mean?" Alfred perked up a little, confused. He leaned into that hand combing through his hair, enjoying the sensation. He hadn't been intimate with Ivan in 2 weeks; he'd missed his caresses.

Ivan sucked in a breath and looked away. "I'd been wanting to keep it a surprise for you… I wanted to keep it a secret. But… I think you deserve to know."

"Surprise?" Alfred opted to turn around in Ivan's lap, facing him. He pressed his lips to Ivan's, feeling the need to kiss the other. He'd really missed him these past few weeks. "What sort of surprise?"

The Russian glanced around and bit his lip. "Well… You see, I have this plan."


End file.
